-Revised- Coffee Shop - Internet Dating (last chapter 1 upload)
by Arcmelos
Summary: Percy Jackson, soon to be a more well known name in the world of fame and Motorsport meets the rising star of the big screen, Annabeth Chase through after running into her outside Starbucks, will they hit it off or will the relationship go up in flames like Percy's old Rallycross car back in his early career. Rewriting. Slight M, T rating, AU, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Revised (If you want to read old story it is at the last chapter)

(Also if anyone follows GP2 ignore this, this is a made up calendar for GP2 where the last race is Spa, I know they follow F1 but just for this stories sake they are independent.)

I raced down the back straight at Spa Francorchamps a slight gap over the car behind, I looked into my rear view mirror seeing that he was drafting me, gaining speed down the straight as we were both on the limiter. Winning this race was the chance at the title in GP2, hopefully he doesn't get fastest lap to gain the championship win. He screamed past me under braking into the bus stop and my heart sank as I knew this was my only chance at the title, taken away from the man once again that won it two years in a row. Percy Jackson.

We went across the line, Percy slowing down and waving to the crowd. We were ushered into the pit lane as we turned the first corner, heading for the podium box. I parked up and climbed out of the car, a sag to my stance. I watched as Percy cheered with the team, knowing that this was it. I went over to him and congratulated him, once again to my despite as it had ended the same way three years in a row now. If it wasn't for his low drag aerodynamics on that car, I would have won all three by now. I went and stood on the weighing scale then wandered off to the podium where I stood numb, watching Percy raise the championship cup for the third time, I looked over the crowd of faces as I saw Williams F1 team's scouts looking up at Percy and I knew. I felt the crushing weight of failure as we were taken off the podium for him to give his speech. My dreams came crushing down on me as I'd dreamed of racing in F1 since I was a child, always wanting to return a team to their glory days or win a team its first title. Guess I'm stuck here for another year or two. Luke Castellan will always be second best to Perseus Jackson, Olympus Motorsport over Kronos Racing.

Just like in Greek Mythology Perseus always triumphs for Olympus. There is no changing that fact.

I sauntered off to the paddock where I noticed a man in a suit outside my trailer.

"Can I help you?" I wondered as I stopped by the steps.

"Yes. I am from Force India and I was wondering if you would like to join us at Monza in a weeks time to drive our car, Hulkenburg will be leaving for Ferrari in replacement of Kimi who is retiring next year and same goes for Massa at Williams." I stood numb as nodded my acknowledgement.

"Yes, I'll be there thank you sir." I smiled a genuine smile, the first in some time as I shook his hand noticing Percy heading my way.

"Hey who was that?" He wondered as I greeted him with our handshake.

"Some scout from Force India, wants me to drive the car at Monza next week." I grinned. He stared in shock as he congratulated me.

"Guess the rivalry will continue then, I'm going too with Williams, hopefully taking Massa spot next year." He grinned as I congratulated him.

"Well then, Hulkenburg is apparently going to Ferrari so it should be interesting. The two underdog teams going toe to toe. Fancy going to the pub?" I wondered as we walked over to our cars.

"Yeah sure, might as well." He smiled.

Well what can I say, on track we're rivals and enemies. Off track we're great friends. But what am I doing? This is his story.

**So if you haven't guessed, I've decided to change this story around a bit, I did enjoy writing this story and its going to sort of copy the Lauda-Hunt rivalry, great friends in person, enemies on track. I felt that this story needed to be changed about as it kind of bored me in a sense of how it sounded and I really hated parts of it, and I did enjoy writing this story and felt like this first chapter went pretty well, dont worry its still going to be a Percabeth story just a lot different from how I wrote it the first time round, And while i'm in the flow of re-writing these i will try and do a daily upload. Let me know what you thought of the revised first chapter, that's mainly to all the people that have read this story and are re-reading it, but to all the new readers what do you think? Leave a review, follow and favourite to stay tuned.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

** Arcmelos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to PJO and HOO. Neither do I own anything in this about F1 and racing. I do own both of the plots though. It never fails, I always manage to make chapter one really short and two, longer...**

Chapter 2 - Percy (From until I say) 

Next Friday I was seated in Massa's Williams while he sat watching the live feed of the session. I went through my usual procedure of my eyes closed, breathing deep, to get into my racing comfort zone, and drown out the others. I nodded to say 'Im ready.' They lowered me off the Jacks and sent me out. I drove down the pit lane, the limiter on as I saw Luke's Force India behind me. I gave him a thumbs up, and he nodded back, flexing his neck, getting ready for the high G's that were about to be pulled, more so than in the GP2 Car. I went full throttle out of the pit lane exit where I turned into the first corner, a tight chicane which I felt the car understeering in due to its low drag aerodynamic system, something that would have to be revised if I get the seat for next year. I looked in my rear view mirror, Luke was swaying from side to side, getting heat in the tyres and a feel for the car. I decided to do the same, still feeling the partial understeer, now realising the reason to Williams failures over the years. The GP2 car that I ran was near on the same but it was more manoeuvrable. 

As I hit the back straight I could feel the sheer speed of the car, my head hitting the back of the headrest a lot than I would in the GP2 car as I reached over 210mph. I grinned under my helmet, loving the feel of this car already, though sluggish it had a quick pace to it, one that was yet to be achieved and unlocked. I hit the second to last straight, feeling the G's once more and a lot more going around the last corner, heading onto the pit straight to start the flying lap. I stopped for the first corner, daringly a lot later than I should but managed it, hitting 216mph, slowing enough to hit the apex for the chicanes, then put my foot down, stabilising the wheel spin heading onto the long right hand corner. I got it stopped again, late braking, for the next chicanes and went flat with a little lift through the first Lesmos again stabilising wheel spin and the rear end from kicking out, and did the same for the second lesmos. I hit the back straight, achieving top speed this time as I was pushing to the limit and broke in time for the S bends, my favourite corners. 

I hit the last corner after blasting it down the mini back straight, getting a lot of speed and a good exit to go across the line with 1.21.449, the fastest lap. By a margin. I nodded in appreciation over the lap, when I noticed my dash changed to saying I was now second, with a 1.21.445 being the quickest lap. _I bet that was Luke._ I thought to myself. I eventually made it back around and came into the pits after putting in that time, a time which was two and a half seconds quicker than the rest of the field, well top 10, and stepped out of the car, to see shocked faces in the Williams garage. I smiled under the helmet, as I took it off, Claire came up to me and took me to the side. 

"We would love to have you with us, next year." She smiled. 

"I would love to be here next year, if its okay, can I help out with funding, there is things that I feel could be improved upon with next years car, Olympus Motorsport would gladly help out with building a low drag car which has great cornering like my old GP2 car." I wondered. 

I heard a sigh of relief as she looked up at me. "You have no idea how long we've been trying to perfect that, if you can that will be perfect." She smiled. "We'll give your manager a call and send the details of the signing over. Are you okay with leaving now and letting Massa back in or do you want another run?" She wondered. 

"No you can let Massa have a run, I don't think I'm going to beat that time, if anything I'm surprised I managed that." I marvelled. 

"It's definitely the quickest we've gone in a long time." She smiled. I said my goodbyes as I met with Luke behind the garages, both of us tying our suits around our waist. 

I nodded in greeting with him as I walked up to him. 

"pretty close lap times there, I don't think I've seen a Force India move so quick." I grinned, as we walked back to the paddock. 

"Me neither, they were impressed, Kronos are helping fund them next year and help them out, so next years car could be a front runner if we get it right. Anyway what about you, I don't think I've seen a Williams move that fast in a long time, you just demolished me when you started your lap, I'm surprised I managed to pull that time to be honest." Luke chuckled. 

"Yeah Olympus are doing the same thing, the car felt really bad through corners with a lot of understeer so we're going to do what we did on the GP two car, low drag aero but it will be specially designed to be quick through corners too, and what with the rule changes next year it should be interesting racing that's for sure. I feel like we both could be front runners next season." I glanced up and noticed that we were heading for some press. 

I grimaced as I hated interviews, no matter how long I'd been doing this for, I still got nervous with talking to press, Luke was the same at times. 

"Mr Jackson, can we have a moment?" I sighed with relief as I realised that it was just Channel 4 and not anyone else. I saw out of the corner of my eye and heard that Luke was talking with the press beside me, somewhat out of ear shot. 

I nodded and they continued. "So we have heard nothing about who might be occupying that seat next year and then you show up out of the blue same goes for Mr Castellan over there, from winning the championship three years in a row in GP two. So can you tell us what's happening?" Suzzi Wolff wondered. 

"Well, they approached me when I got down from the podium and after I got done signing for the fans that they wanted me to attend today's practice session to see how I fared in a faster car. It went really well out the, the difference surprised me but I pushed the car and got a brilliant lap time to show for it." I smiled. 

She nodded in response, "I agree with you there, how did you manage that its been some time since I've seen a Williams move that quick, it being in the nineties with Mansell behind the wheel." 

"It was mainly down to being very daring, which I probably shouldn't have done because I can't say they would have been happy if I crashed the car the moment I got in it, but I mainly did late braking and where I was used to low drag cars it just clicked really, it felt hardly any different from my GP two car really, quick." 

"So I am assuming you will be occupying the seat next year then?" She wondered, just to confirm it. 

"I will be driving for Williams next year, yes. It should be fun. Luke and I had great battles over the years so maybe it will continue." I smiled. 

"Well lets hope so, thank you for your time." I nodded my head in answer as I waited at the side for Luke to finish his interview. 

Luke turned to me after he was done and we continued walking down to where our cars were parked. 

"Well that was certainly interesting, lets hope that next year will be filled with battles." I nodded my head as we got in our cars. 

"I'll see you in America in a bit?" I wondered as I looked over to him in his rented mustang. 

"Yeah, I need to head there for a while, need to sort out some stuff. I'll come over to yours yeah?" I nodded as I said my goodbyes, both of us making our way to the airport. 

**I feel like its coming across that they are bigots but i just want to say that they're not and if they seem like they are its just their personality towards each other, always wanting to be quicker than the other. If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and favourite and follow to stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Arcmelos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy an Annabeth meet in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

I stepped out of my apartment in LA deciding to go for a run in the early hours of the morning before meeting Luke. I put my music in my ears, and started jogging down the street, it being reasonably quiet at ten to seven in the morning. I continued running for about twenty minutes before I got to the starbucks I usually drive to, when someone walked out the door, the speed I was running I couldn't slow down in time so the momentum made me run into her, sending her, myself and her coffee skidding down the pavement. I looked down in a daze into the most striking grey eyes I'd ever seen, my breath caught at the sight of her.

"Can you get off me please." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't stop in time." I said as I got up, extending my hand to help her up. She took my hand and brushed herself down as I rambled the apology. "Let me buy you a new coffee, and a new phone it seems." I said glancing at the shattered phone on the floor.

"Its fine, the phone was one drop away from breaking anyway." She sighed.

"Still, I did spill your coffee and break your phone, I was going to do one more around the block and come in here." I said rubbing the back of my head, for two reasons. One being she looked familiar and the other being out of embarrassment. I opened the door for her in which she smiled in kind as she stepped in, the cashier grinning at seeing the altercation that went on outside a moment ago.

"The same thing again, miss Chase?" He chuckled, she nodded looking somewhat irritated. "Usual Mr Jackson?" I nodded smiling as I handed him twenty dollars.

"Cheers Ben." I smiled. "So you're a regular too then?" I wondered as Ben turned to get everything prepped.

"Yeah, how come I've never seen you here before?" She wondered.

"Probably because I come later than this usually, If I'd left five minutes earlier it probably wouldn't have happened." I said as I walked over to a table, Miss Chase in tow.

We sat down near the back, something I was grateful for as I was drawing some attention it seemed.

"So what do you do for a living, you seem really familiar and I can't think why." She pondered.

"I could say the same for you, its the eyes. They're unique." I mumbled, going red at the idea that I'd just said that out loud. She raised a blonde eyebrow, her face being framed by blonde princess curls, ones that you just couldn't help but want to touch. She was beautiful, not much older than me, maybe the same age, twenty.

She smiled, shaking her head as she glanced to the wall behind me, one that I knew held a clock. "I'm probably like you I'm assuming, just have one of those faces." She evaded. I nodded in thought.

"I'm assuming you're from here?" I wondered as I sipped the coffee. she nodded, taking a sip of hers.

"Born and raised, my Dad's a teacher at the school near by, you?" She wondered.

"I'm from England, my Dad runs a reasonably small company down there." I answered, partially the truth partial lie.

"Any way, uhm, thanks for the coffee but I need to go or I'm going to be late for work." She said glancing to the time. "Scratch that I will be late for work." She sighed.

"My car is a couple blocks down I can give you a lift." I said as I pulled out my phone telling Darren to drop a car off a couple blocks down from Starbucks.

"Are you sure?" She wondered. I nodded.

"Its the least I can do seen as I well, knocked you down, spilt your coffee and broke your phone." I said. She smiled gratefully as we stood up, and made our way to the front door. I opened it for her, she smiled as I saw my mustang drive passed. I rolled my eyes, thinking to myself that Darren could have dropped off a less inconspicuous car, seen as I'm known for collecting mustangs.

"I'll see about getting you another one, when I've dropped you off, with the same number so you don't have to play the guessing game with contacts." I said as we neared where the car was parked. I glanced to my right and saw Luke standing by his car. I grimaced as I knew yet another altercation was about to happen.

"Luke, I'll be twenty minutes if that, I need to drop..." I never actually learnt her name.

"Annabeth." She smiled. Annabeth Chase wrung a bell and she knew it did by the look on my face.

"Right I need to drop Annabeth off at work seen as I need to make it up to her and then I will be back to go to the track." I said. He smiled and nodded his head, more so at Annabeth than me which made me twitch for a second. Why was I getting defensive?

"No problem, I'll meet you back at yours." He stated as I nodded, watching him get into his car. "Bye Annabeth." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him as I watched him drive away, Darren in the passenger seat, at least he didn't have to walk back in this growing heat.

"Come on, I'll take you to the studio, Miss Chase." I smiled teasingly. She looked uncomfortable, looking for a way to get out.

"I think I'll walk I'll be late but-" I cut her off.

"Annabeth, you said it your self, I look familiar, in the same shoes as you. I'm in Motorsport, soon to be F1, I'm not some creep that's going to kidnap you." I teased.

She glared at me and rolled her eyes getting into the car. "Could have said something." She grumbled. I chuckled.

"Same goes to you." I said as I started up the car and started driving to the studio.

**I'm not sure whether I like this chapter really, It seemed a bit quick for them to get to know each other compared to how I did it previously. Any way let me know what you think, leave a review and favourite and follow the story to stay in tune with the story. Hello to all the new people in the story and thank you for reading,**

**Arcmelos.**


	4. MASTER STORY: OLD VERSION

Internet dating Master Story

**Hi all, this is pretty much to all the fans and new people out there for this story, this is pretty much one massive copy of the chapters 1-47 with out breaks in it to allow people to read the old story still if you don't want to read the new one that will be replacing chapters so you can see how it changed from this to the new ones, Thank you again for all the support and love this story got and I'm sorry for the change, but if you like both then great or if you prefer one over the other that's what this is for.**

**I will begin changing the chapters tomorrow as I am busy currently.**

Chapter 1

So here I am, in my formula 3 car, being chased down by second for the lead of the race at Spa. The last race of the season, lap twenty, the last lap, down the back straight. Hi I'm Percy, I'm 18 years old and one of the many lucky people out there to race in Motorsport at a young age, or at all. Right now, it's October twentieth and I am the leader of the championship for the second season in a row, with High speed Racing. Only two points separate me from the car behind, and I need fastest lap to get the extra point. I didn't realize that I had been pulling away from the car behind, mine always had straight line speed over handling; I am used to it. Coming to the tight and slow chicanes, I slowly applied pressure to the brakes and changed down making sure not to hit the revs too high.

Changing down to second I hit the apex for the first, light acceleration before lifting, and changed down to first for the second, as it was tighter. Applying pressure to the accelerator and turning the wheel slowly so that the wheels were straight, I used some run off on the exit, changing gears, and came across the line doing one hundred and ten mph. I didn't react, I couldn't, I needed to know if I got fastest lap to win the championship. Waving at the cheering crowd, my chief engineer, Tyson who is also my brother, told me over the radio excitedly, "Percy you have won the championship and got fastest by two tenths of a second! Congrats little bro." **(Like I said, OOC so Tyson is older than Percy by a couple of years.)** I could hear the grin on his face. Taking a breath of relief and waving at the crowd, the cars were ushered into pits but I had other plans.

In celebration, like last year, I pulled up at the first corner onto the patch of tar with no grip and took my celebratory donuts. The crowd was going mental, like always, but the year I won the first time, I was a rookie to the championship. It wasn't the first time I had won a championship, back when I was little I was karting, won the championship three times until I was twelve where I made my first race appearance in the Ginetta Jr's, a support package for BTCC, which was for twelve to seventeen year old, and won that twice, at fourteen I was doing britcar in a mustang with my own race team, Atlantis Motorsport; named after my father Poseidon's mansion in England, and won that once, at fifteen I had a go at rally cross with a Mitsubishi Evolution VII and came second in that, then I teamed up with High Speed Racing, I managed Atlantis Motorsport with my dad and brother, Poseidon and Tyson, and helped out drivers get a name for themselves.

At the moment my dad is racing in the BTCC in a ford focus, and my brother is our chief engineers, even when I am at High Speed, he gets paid he is happy, High Speed Racing get their name bigger its a win-win. But as I drove in the pits and was handed my trophy on the podium, little did I know, that someone was watching me, and my life was going to change dramatically and become amazing, because that night my brother signed me up for internet dating without my knowledge, after I told him about my career change.

Chapter 2

As I walked down from the podium, I was greeted by a woman, "Hi, I am Claire Williams, My Father, Frank Williams, and I wish to give you a chance to race for us in Formula One, but first we need you to take our car out on track and beat Massa's Lap time of one minute fifty two, dead. Okay?" I nodded numbly, suprise written all over my face. When everyone had packed up to leave, I was waiting for the Martini liveried Williams in the pit lane with Tyson. When it appeared, Claire told me to jump in and said "Five laps, two extra to get used to the car, lets see what you can do." I nodded and slid into the car with ease. You see, Massa was offered a contract at Mercedes for next season as Lewis Hamilton had taken a break for a while, leaving an open spot at Mercedes for Massa. I drove the car around once, immediatly liking how it handled and started the actual hot lap of lap number one.

After nearly twenty minutes I pulled into the pit garage to see a very shocked looking Williams F1 team. I frowned and looked at the timing board, One minute fourty nine dead. I broke into a grin, "So?" I asked, taking off my helmet and sat on a table next to Tyson. Next thing I knew a stack of papers were thrown on my lap, from where I was perched on the table. After reading through it,and at least ten minutes later, I was signing a one year contract for Williams and if I did well I get another near the end of the season. Perfect.

"Be at America for Practise next Friday, we are going to see how you match up agaisnt real F-One drivers on track, not just their laptimes." I nodded again in response, I have done a lot of nodding today, I noted.

Next Friday I was seated in Massa's Williams while he was in Hamiltons Merc. I went through my usual procedure of my eyes closed, breathing deep, to get into my racing comfort zone, and drown out the others. I nodded to say 'Im ready.' They lowered me off the Jacks and sent me out. Rosberg, Massa, Vettel, Ricciardo and Alonso had all already posted lap times, of 1.45.000 to 1.46.000, due to the cars being slower this year, and them being on the soft tyres. Williams sent me out on the Prime tyre to get used to it. Taking my time to get used to the car and track, I came across the line to start my first practise session lap. Opening DRS and a squirt of ERS, I came to the first corner, a blind crest and sharp left first gear corner, I straightened out on exit, hitting the exit curb and keeping reasonably flat through the 'S' bends. I hit the end of the first sector and Claire told me, "Tenth quicker than Nico, Keep It up." Down the straight, DRS and ERS combo, I made my way around the wierd hair pin type corner and another squirt of ERS on exit, along with slight run off making sure to keep two wheels on track, I hit the end of sector two on the fast sweeping corner. "Three tenths down." this isnt so bad.

Coming across the line, I looked at the steering wheel to check my time and place, 1.45.371, third. I was speechless. I continued to go round on the primes going slightly quicker each time, until Claire called me in for new tyres, you could hear the shock in her voice. On the soft tyres now, they sent me on my way.

Following the same procedure as before, I came across the line to finish my soft tyre hot lap. The steering wheel read, 1.43.257. How am I doing this? I questioned the exact time Claire asked. "I have no Idea," I laughed. "I guess I'm used to hardly any handling and down force, my F-three car was only for straight line speed, so I'm used to it I guess." I said honestly. They called me in after a couple more laps and we all looked over the data and telemetry.

After doing some more laps the leader board looked like this: Jackson 1.42.985, 1.43.531 Rosberg, Bottas, Massa, Ricciardo, Alonso, Vettel, Raikonen, Magnussen, Button, Kvyat, Vergne, Perez, Hulkenburg, Sutil, Maldonado, Gutierez, Grosjean, Chilton, Kobayashi, Bianchi and Ericsson. I smiled at the timing board, I was a second quicker than Rosberg. I pulled out my phone from my bag, took off the top of my race suit, as I was hot, and picked everything up, and started to walk to my trailer. Slipping on my black aviators I was swamped by media, others I've never heard of apart from Sky and the BBC. David Coulthard was there with Suzi Perry, with BBC and The people from Sky too. They all approached me and proceeded to thrust all the Mics under my mouth. DC asked, "Mr. Jackson, how does the Williams feel to you?"

I lifted my glasses and thought for a second, "Uh it is a really good car, its quick and suprisingly very manoverable, compared to my formula three." They nodded.

Suzi asked, "This was very sudden of Williams, we haven't heard anything yet about the empty seat there so are you occupying it?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I am, I signed the contract last week at Spa where I won the championship again." I was bombarded by more questions, but Sky was the only people I answered, I had no idea who the others were but they were asking the same questions.

"What is your driver Profile?" Mics back in front of my face.

"I am Percy Jackson, Team Manager for Atlantis Motorsport, and I am 17 Years old and will be racing for Williams in twenty-fifteen."

A woman from New York, asked "Last question. We have all seen your performance, and wondered if you think you might be in a chance of having a championship under your belt in the most prestigous racing series in the world."

I pondered on it before answering truthfully, "In truth, everyone dreams on it, but just because I am comfy with this years car doesnt mean I will for next years, so its a matter of what my times are like during winter testing at Jerez." they all nodded and allowed me to leave, I walked back to my trailer where I called my parents about the news.

Chapter 3

January 12th Christmas was over and it was 4am. Getting a shower and dressed, I left the house. I got into my Ford Puma, trying to be inconspicuous to the fact I am semi rich, soon to be richer,and drove down to the Williams factory. From there I helped load the car for 2015 into a cargo container and we set off for a ferry while the container was on the back of a truck bed. Arriving at Jerez at mid-day, we set our garage up and got to work on the car. Around one o'clock was when we got the car out on track, Bottas being number one driver went out first, setting a time of 1.18.459 second over redbull, Vettel with a 1.18.333. Everyone else was in the 18s and the jr teams were in the 19s. When it was the number two drivers turns, Williams improved somethings Bottas had suggested on the car. I was the last one to set a time in out of the number two drivers and I stepped into it when the team were finished. I drove out on track instantly feeling the lack of down force, which Bottas suggested a new front wing for this season, the team are working on it at the moment and would arrive in two days. I finished my hot lap with a 1.17.758. Perfect, I thought. I pulled into the pits and told them, "No more problems, just the stuff Valteri has already told you." they nodded and set to work for the rest of the day.

The next few days, went on like normal. The car reacted well in a wet weather simulation and was very quick in both wet and dry.

A few months later, both cars were ready and were in Australia Melbourne. Bottas and I qualified pole and I got fourth, as I span on my hot lap for pole. Sunday, race day, I was sitting in the car doing my usual routine preparing for the race. After an hour and a half of intense battling and incidents, Bottas and I were battling for the lead of the race with Vettel. Bottas first, me second and Vettel third. We crossed the line on the last lap in that order. Perez broke down, half way through the race, Massa was pushed wide at the third corner by Alonso and he lost 2 places, finishing 4th and Nico 5th, and the caterham nearly got a point for them both at the first event, with an 11-12. The next day was by far the strangest. I got a text from my brother asking me to meet him for lunch in LA, at 11am in Starbucks, near my summer home, on Tuesday. Okay, little weird, maybe he is in LA and wants to see how I am doing. I flew to LA and went to my summer home where I slept for the night.

When I woke the next morning, it was 930am, so I showered and got dressed into casual attire, Jeans, Martini Williams polo I received and my trademark No Fear boots. I got into my Mustang I own in America and drove to the cafe at around 1045. Arriving there, I pulled out my phone and put my headphones in my ears and opened up Spotify and listened to my rock playlist while waiting for my brother. I closed my eyes and leaned back and took sips of coffee every so often. At 1103 I texted my brother asking where he was. I got a response of, "Have fun ;)" I looked confused at my phone, I didn't realize the teen about my age sitting there, she was a blonde, not as in the cliché blonde women who are 'dumb.' She had princess curls and her amazing stormy grey eyes which were made more prominent by her black eye liner, were calculating me and studying my every movement. To top off her looks, she had a pair of Gucci sun glasses on the top of her head. She was very beautiful, she was sitting in front of me with her eyebrow raised at me. I looked and did a double take, and said "Hi?"

she smiled at me, "about time Peter, I have been trying to get your attention for ages." I looked baffled at her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked seriously. I knew Peter was my Cover name so I had no idea what was going on. She smiled but it wavered slightly when she saw my face.

"Not personally no, but we have been talking Online for weeks, I'm Annabeth Ch-Wilkinson." I still looked on quite shocked and confused on the matter.

"Um I-" then I remembered my brothers text. I sighed, "can you excuse me for one moment, I have a feeling I know why I don't remember talking to a pretty girl like you." She bit her bottom lip, wow she was cute, blushed and nodded.

I stood and walked to the exit and called my brother, tapping my foot impatiently until he answered. it answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

I let out an aggravated grunt, "The hell did you do?!" I yelled.

"I signed you up for internet dating. You are always complaining about wanting a girlfriend, now you have the chance. Don't screw this up and no revealing your Career till later. It would be safer for you to stay like that for a while, so have fun." He hung up. I just stared at my phone for a while, this is way more serious than he thinks, if I break this girls heart by lying to her. I shook my head and glanced over my shoulder to the girl sitting at the table, texting on her phone.

I walked back in, in shock and looked at Annabeth, who had ordered herself a coffee. "Look, I have to admit something. This whole time you have been talking to my brother because he feels like I need a girlfriend, but I am glad he did." I said truthfully as I sat down.

She eyed me as I sat and shrugged, "Well, if he did he basically said about all your interests and the way you act around and towards women." she said very forward. I could feel my skin heating up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I questioned as I sipped my coffee.

"Good." She responded with a smile. I let out a little chuckle and took a sip of my coffee before taking out my earphones and placing them around my neck.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living, or are you still in college or uni?" I wondered.

She took a sip of her coffee before answering, "I am in to performance, like acting, I studied it at college. You?" I nodded in appreciation and took a sip of mine, draining it of it's contents before swirling my index finger around the brim of the cup.

"Well, I travel around the world a lot." well it wasn't a lie, but I left it as that, she didn't question it further. There was something about her that looked familiar.

We talked for a while about family and what we wanted to be. I learnt that Annabeth wanted to be an architect before she went into performing as she had a passion for both but acting was slightly larger. I also learnt about her having two younger step-brothers, twins called Bobby and Matthew, as well as an actual brother, Malcolm and a sister named Daisy. Those names sounded so familiar and yet my mind just told me that it was a common name, so I thought nothing of it. I told her about my life, growing up in England originally from New York but moved to England when I was born, due to having family connections in the UK. After a while it was around midday and it seemed like neither of us wanted this encounter to end.

"Do you want to see a movie?" I wondered. She hesitated slightly whilst looking at her phone for the time, before smiling.

"Yeah sure." I grinned as we walked out and placed on our glasses. We started walking a few blocks down the road to the car park when a thought suddenly hit me.

"Did you walk here?" I wondered as we made our way to the car park. She shook her head.

"No my sister dropped me off." She smiled. I noted she had quite a sweet smile. I lead the way to my mustang making small talk. "Whoa -she whistled at my car- nice mustang, that's the new one right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I have a deal with Ford to promote their new cars, when I'm not travelling." I explained. We drove to the cinema and I paid for the tickets and the popcorn, my mum raised me a gentleman telling me things I should do for a lady, and we entered the large semi-cold room. We sat talking quietly, there was at least four more people in there, watching the trailers, one for Texas Chainsaw 3D came on. Annabeth turned her head from the screen and started talking to me again, bringing my attention from the screen to her. I wonder why she did that?

At the end of the day, I asked for her number, "If its not to much trouble I mean, I would like to see you again." I said with a genuine smile. She returned it and gave me her number, "I wont be here this weekend, im at Malaysia." I mentioned, absent minded. She nodded. I hugged her and lightly brushed my lips to her cheek. Her smile widened and she looked so beautiful, she looked at me again and bit her lip before returning the kiss, standing on her tip toes, on my cheek. She waved and walked in the other direction, towards a silver convertible with, I assume her sister, driving. Best. Day. EVER!

Chapter 4 Annabeth

Sunday morning I was sitting in my apartment channel flicking with some friends from set, Thalia, Luke, Grover, Clarisse, Grover's girlfriend Juniper and Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend. We all work together, so we were just talking and joking around, on our day off, and the topic about my new sort of boyfriend, came up. "So. Spill all the details. What's he like and what does he do?" Clarisse wondered, snuggled up to Chris.

"I don't know, he said he travels the world a lot. But he is sweet and funny. He has raven black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes I have ever seen. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen someone with sea green eyes. Normal green yes, not sea green." I rambled as I mindlessly changed the channel to land on NBC Sport showing F1, I froze when I heard the commentator, "Percy Jackson leading by fourteen seconds and extending his gap over his team mate Valteri Bottas." another spoke after in a Scottish accent, "Yeah I have to admit the new Williams driver is very quick." I don't know why I froze though.

"Why did you stick this on?" Thalia asked who was sitting next to Luke, texting. There was a radio message over the sound of the car it was on.

'Guys I'm going till the end on the softs, I have my ways of keeping tyres in check and they should start to drop off on the last lap.' a familiar voice said.

"Okay, will do. Good luck you have ten laps left, nine now." a female voice responded.

"That drivers voice sounds like my kinda sorta boyfriend." I mumbled blankly. I looked at my friends. "He said he was at Malaysia and I think he is that driver. It would make sense, I mean Peter Johnson, same initials as Percy Jackson and the guy I met said he was going there and said he travels a lot." I said quietly at the end.

"It's just a coincidence Annabeth." Grover told me. I still left it on to see whether it was or not. As a daughter of Athena, my curiosity got the better of me.

Coming up to the last lap, we all became very interested in the race to see if the mystery driver was who I suspected. At the end of the race, Jackson/Johnson came first by half a minute, then his team mate Bottas and then Raikkonen. When he stepped out his car and after he was finished with the team he stood on, what I assume was, a scale. He then took his helmet off but had a balaclava covering his face still, as he walked up some stairs and down a hall. Annoyingly the camera stayed behind him the entire way. "Come on." We all groaned in anticipation. He was greeted by his team mate and Raikkonen, joking around, they all seemed to be quite good friends. I gasped when he took off the balaclava and the sight of messy raven black hair was on display. When he turned to face the camera my eyes widened, "It is him." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, as I stared at his sea green eyes. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

After the podium was over we watched the interviews and yeah, up close it was definitely him, they way he spoke, his actions and you could definitely tell by his looks seen as raven black hair and sea green eyes are quite a peculiar combination as well as a rare sight. I texted him after the interview, but got no answer, he was either Partying or extremely busy with fans or family.

Chapter 5 Percy

As I made my way through all of the fans wanting my autograph and pictures taken, doing them of course - I'm happy to do all of that sort of stuff, I piled everything into my suitcase, in my trailer and left for the airport, signing autographs on the way. After my security team dropped me off safely at my plane, I put my glasses on and boarded my private plane, I sighed in sweet bliss as I sat down on the comfortable cream leather seats. I pulled up the TV screen I had custom fitted into the oak table and hooked my phone to the screen, instantly connecting to Wi-fi. as I sat reclined in the chair, with my drink I received from the air hostess, I scrolled through all of the newly added section of Netflix. That's when I saw it. "Whoa." I thought, "Another Rick Riordan film? Since when?" I clicked it and started watching. After the opening sequence I heard a familiar voice say, "You can do it Logan." My eyes widened as I saw my kinda sorta girlfriend on screen. That's where I knew her from, she's Annabeth Chase and was in Texas Chainsaw 3D, no wonder why she drew my attention away from the screen, on our date.

After the film was finished and I was flying over India I turned air plane mode off, and sent her a text. As I sent her a text, "We need to talk." I got the same message in return that was sent from her after my race.

"Come to my place when you land." Was her response. 'Does she know?' I wondered.

'I can't I'm on my way to England, I'll be there tomorrow when I've landed and bought another ticket.' I lied. I sighed as locked my phone and slowly drifted off into a well needed sleep. ten hours later, I landed in England at around one in the morning and told the guys to re-fuel and be back in a few hours, around noon. I sent her a text saying, "I will be leaving at Noon here so I will see you around noon for you." As I was getting into the back of my F-150 Velociraptor I got a text as Darren started driving towards my house.

"Okay see you then." was her response. I sighed, I was kind of worried and at the same time glad as it means I don't have to break her heart if all goes well.

* * *

When I landed in LA I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I was jet lagged and my sleeping pattern was messed up. I texted Annabeth what her address was and had Darren drive me there, rubbing my eyes tiredly and trying to stay awake. When we arrived I saw a very annoyed looking Annabeth standing at the front of the building, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for my arrival. I swear I saw her eyes light up slightly, before they clouded over again and she dragged me towards the elevator, giving a short wave and smile to the door man. We stood in silence in the elevator, glancing at each other every now and again when we both think we're not looking.

When the doors opened I looked on in amazement, it was a very open space with a lot of furniture, sofas, coffee tables, pictures. The kitchen was very modern with, marble counters and Greek style column support beams. "Wow, nice place." I said doing a 360. When I came back around I noticed we wasn't alone. Six others were there, I sighed, "Look, I take it you all know?" I questioned. Annabeth nodded her head slowly. I let out a breath, "Okay, let me just clear something up, I never signed up for internet dating, so blame my brother. Second off, I thought you would be kind of obsessed if my identity came out so my brother was protecting me, but I now realize I don't have to hide any more, neither do you." I pointed to her.

"That's beside the point, the point is you never told me! We are practically going through the same ordeal!" she yelled at me. I cleared my throat and stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot by the kitchen archway.

"Well for a start, you didn't tell me either." I mumbled loud enough and continued, "So why are we even fighting about this? We know who we both are now. So... Hi I'm Percy Jackson." I said calmly. She was staring at me, analysing me. I wanted to shift under her gaze she really did remind me of a daughter of Athena when she does this, I'm surprised she isn't one if they were real, but her gaze softened, as she sighed, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Annabeth Chase." I smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude but, can I go because I am ridiculously tired and jet lagged." I stated, rubbing my eyes.

Annabeth sat on the arm of one of the sofas, there is a lot of distance I noted. "You can sleep on my couch, we were all going to go out. But before we do, um how did you figure out?" Everyone nodded at me curiously.

"I watched Sea of Monsters in the air. Big fans by the way." I stated to them all. There was a chorus of 'thank yous.' I sat on the stool by the counter, all of us talking for a while until we all decided to go out for some lunch. When we came back, and everyone left, it was just Annabeth and I. We arrived back at around four in the afternoon, I was shattered so I walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa she was sitting on as she sighed and leaned her head back on the sofa, glad to be off her feet. She tucked her feet underneath herself and smiled slightly.

"Annabeth?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She looked at me from her side.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously. I hesitated and rubbed the back of my neck.

"If you're not already, would you be my girlfriend?" I wondered. After maybe three heartbeats, and being analysed once more, she nodded, with a smile and shifted over to my side of the sofa to snuggle up to me and kiss my cheek. When she leaned her head on my chest, I kissed the top of her head and we sat in a comfortable silence watching TV until I heard faint adorable snores. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before her even breaths lulled me into a peaceful dream filled sleep with one girl in mind.

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of someone lightly snoring sweetly in my ear. I looked and saw my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, nuzzled into the crook of my neck, she fit there perfectly. I put my hand in my pocket, careful not to disturb her, and brought out a packet of mint tictacs and put a few in my mouth. Just in case. We were lying down, her in front of me, pressed against me. Her slow even breaths tickled the skin of my neck and made my hairs stand on end as I felt each breath. I had my arm draped around her in a protective half hug and I was mindlessly running my thumb on the cool skin of her back from where her shirt had ridden up. Her hair smelt like lemons, when I pressed my lips to the top of her head. She in haled and her eyes drifted open and up.

"Morning beautiful." My voice was husky, and I winked at her. She blushed and yawned.

"Morning." She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "You make a comfy pillow." She stated with a satisfied hum and a jab on my chest. I laughed.

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around her and giving her a little hug. She snuggled in deeper and mumbled against my neck.

"Media will have a field day." she pressed a light kiss where her lips were. I chuckled.

"Yeah, a formula one driver and an actress. Bit of an odd pairing, usually race drivers are with singers or models. But I have something ten times better." I smiled down at her, and she showed me her smile that would brighten anyones day. Then a thought occurred to me, "Annabeth?" She hummed as if to say 'yeah?', "Why did you go on internet dating?" I wondered.

She grimaced, "My sister did it as she felt that I was to depressed when ever I was around her and her boyfriend. Same reason and technique as your brother im guessing?" I nodded.

"Pretty much, a part from the fact I was complaining I needed one. And now I do. A beautiful one at that." I said as I pecked her lips. She blushed and kissed me a bit longer. When we pulled back she mumbled playfully.

"You are such a suck up." Against my neck. I chuckled lightly as we just laid there and let the comfortable silence take over. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she buried her face in my shirt sheepishly.

"Breakfast?" I chuckled lightly as I sat up and picked her up bridal style. I brought her over to a kitchen stool. She giggled and nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss her full on the lips. The kiss lasted a while and I rubbed my thumb over her soft cheek.

"Bacon and eggs are in the fridge." she said against my after a while lips. I pulled back and laughed. I winked at her and set to work.

I made two coffees for us both and we talked about random stuff for a while, while I cooked the food, "Anything coming out soon, that you're in?" I wondered.

She thought for a moment as I was putting the bacon, eggs and fried bread on the plates. "Titans curse is a work in progress at the moment. Texas chainsaw in 3D is one that we finished off and had the premier last week, that's it for now I think." She said as I placed the plates in front of her and the cutlery. "Sweet. Might watch that, I heard it was good when in the UK. It's been a while since I watched a Texas chainsaw film." I said.

After breakfast I was sitting in the living room, while Annabeth got ready to go to set, she came out looking stunning, eyeliner around her eyes, with lip gloss on her beautiful soft lips. She was dressed in a pair of designer jeans which hugged her amazing figure, a designer silk shirt which hugged her upper body perfectly, showing every curve, and a pair of black shin high designer boots. She did a little twirl when she saw me staring, "You like?" She wondered.

I nodded numbly and stood up. She bit her lip as she watched me advance towards her, when I reached her I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her waist, I kissed her lips a little longer than earlier, and when I pulled back she was grinning at me, I smiled too, "Very much so, you are and look so amazing." I sighed and I leaned my forehead on hers, "I have to go back to England tomorrow, so tonight you and I are going to go out for dinner, and we will have a good time, if you want too, I mean. Annoyingly I have some stuff to do for Atlantis Motorsport." Her smile wavered, and she pouted slightly during me talking.

"Can we go with Clarisse, Chris, Thals, Luke, Grover and Juniper?" she wondered.

"If they want to yeah." I responded looking into her stormy grey eyes. She nodded and kissed me again briefly.

"Yeah, I'll send them a text later asking to, meet here after?" I nodded and grabbed her hand as we walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open.

"I need to go back to my place, my car is outside, you wanna lift?" I wondered. She hugged me and pecked my cheek.

"Yes please." We walked hand in hand out the door, placing our glasses on and out the building to be seen by a paparazzi that took our picture from a distance. Wonderful.

Chapter 7

I held my car door open, like a gentleman, and she smiled and closed the door, I stepped around the other side and sat down in the driver seat. Another picture. We drove to the set, she was giving me directions on where to go, and talked about random things. At a red light I turned to her after a comfortable silence fell over us.

"I know it's a bit sudden and random, but do you want to go Greece in the summer, maybe Athens or Crete?" I wondered, looking at her and glancing at our intertwined hands. She had a wide grin on her face.

"how did you know I wanted to go to Greece? Yes, I would love to go on holiday with my boyfriend, is it a friends and family holiday or just us?" the light turned green so I looked at the road again before answering.

"It's up to you, I don't mind just as long I spend it with you." I could feel my face heating up slightly and Annabeth's face turned a tinge of pink, and cringed inwardly at the cheesiness.

"Aww." She cooed. "Just us. I need a break." she huffed. I laughed at that.

"Same, I am in desperate need of a break, managing a team and racing and training for another, takes it out of you." I pulled up to the side of the studio entrance and pulled the handbrake up.

She looked at me and smiled, I lifted her glasses so I could see her beautiful stormy grey eyes, we both leaned in and kissed on the lips for a while, enjoying and getting accustomed to the feeling. "Have fun, do you mind if I finish some paperwork off at yours? I just love that view from the top." I wondered. She hesitated, wrinkling her nose subconsciously, she looked so cute, before shrugging.

"Knock yourself out, I'll see you tonight." she smiled and lingered against my lips again. Click. Another picture. She pulled back, blushing slightly, and handed me her spare key-card and stepped out. I watched her as she climbed out the car, and didn't pull away until she was out of sight around a corner. I drove back home and had a shower and got changed, all the while thinking about a certain girl that hasn't left my mind in ever since we met. When I stepped out the shower, I walked into my walk in wardrobe and found my suit for later, got dressed in simple comfortable clothing - shorts and a t-shirt, and picked up the suit to take to Annabeth's place. I found my business alien-ware, charger and my briefcase full of data, schematics and bills for the company.

Half an hour later, I approached the desk in the corner facing a grand floor to ceiling window showing the city scape in Annabeth's suite and proceeded to turn everything on. I started typing up plans to expand the company, new designing centre, new wind tunnel, a testing facility for the cars and engines, along with an assembly line for the production of our race cars. I was going over some blueprints on the new wings to the factory and was calling home to the factory to tell them about design ideas, so people could get started on clearing some room for the new and better equipment and wings. For the assembly line, it would produce cars I have designed labelled Atlantic and something after. For instance, after I finished the plans, I started drawing up some new ideas for cars, an Evolution and Subaru hybrid. This one is known as Atlantic RS, it is a hatchback and saloon, 5 doors, all wheel drive and rear wheel drive, depending on what you want; and can be used in any type of Motorsport, so it could be used in rallying along with touring cars.

I was listening to music the entire day, before finishing up on my fourth design of a car. This was a GT3 car that was based off the mustang and charger mixed together, same shape but instead of a beefy V8 it would have a V12 engine. It would look like a charger slightly at the front but different lights, preferably ones that made the car look evil and the rear end of an old mustang one from the early 2000's. The race body kit consisted of a wide arch body kit and the standard Blancpain aero package. I had already changed into my suit: black blazer, white dress shirt with top button undone and black trousers with black leather shoes, all designer and tailor made specifically to fit me and only me. I didn't even hear the elevator ding and doors open, I was in such deep thought and the music was blaring in my ears. Everyone around me was waiting, in suits and dresses, while Annabeth went to get changed. I had been sitting there since 10am till 7pm, I had called Beck to tell the guys to re-fuel the plane for two in the morning so we could leave then and get back to England in time to hand over the blueprints and get started on getting the required materials to start building. I had to leave after dropping Annabeth off home, however that means I get less time to spend with Annabeth. After the car designs I was going over the finance things for the company. I had the architecture blueprints to one side for the new wings, and designs ready to be shown when the assembly line wing was prepared. The desk was littered with all of my designs and papers.

Annabeth tapped my shoulder and I jumped six foot in my seat. "Jeez, trying to kill your boyfriend, are we?" I questioned as I took out my earphones, with an eyebrow raised. I stood and leaned down to kiss her. She laughed against my lips.

"maybe." she smiled as she pulled back and laughed again, I let out a chuckle. We leaned in again, longer than one we have had before and someone cleared their throat to get our attention. We pulled back and both blushed, Chris laughed at our discomfort.

"come on Love Birds, dinner reservations!" he stated. I nodded and piled all of my work to one side, turning off my laptop and plug ready to pick up for when I need to leave.

I strolled over to my keys and held Annabeth's hand whilst we all went towards the elevator. "Did you all drive here?" I wondered. They nodded.

Chapter 8

I went down the elevator with the others and on the way down we had to endure classical elevator music. Soon we strolled out the building. We walked to the car park to be met by a Blood Red Ferrari FF, Cherry Red and Black racing striped Viper '13 SE and a matte black Reventòn. Chris and Clarisse went over to the Ferrari, Grover and Juniper went to the Viper and Luke and Thalia went to the Lamborghini. As they got in, I was still walking to the back where my car was. "Where's your mustang?" Annabeth wondered as we walked hand in hand. I looked over to her and smiled.

"At home, I changed cars just in case. You look beautiful by the way." I stated as I eyed her in her stormy grey dress that went past her knees and black designer sandals. She had light make up on, light pink lip stick and eyeliner and her hair was set in curls that cascaded around her face. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, in which she responded by leaning into me, kissing her cheek as I did so.

We came to the back of the car park where there was a lone sea green Porsche Panamera Turbo S. I opened up the passenger side door, and she slid into the seat. I smiled and winked at her, and closed the door. I walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. Sliding on my seat belt, I noticed she had done the same and she pushed the start button on the dash. The engines V8 roared to life. Annabeth wasn't expecting it and jumped six foot in the air from her seat. I laughed at her and she playfully smacked my arm. I released the handbrake and put it in gear, using the paddle shifts. We followed Chris in a line to the restaurant, us at the back, talking about random stuff until we arrived.

When we arrived, our cars were taken away by a chauffeur and we were guided into the restaurant away from the paparazzi that were going crazy with taking our pictures. Thankfully we had our glasses with us. When we were seated and ordered our food, we chatted and got to know each other better. "So Percy, other than being a race driver, is there anything else you have done or do?" Luke wondered.

"I own a race company called, Atlantis Motorsport, and we will be making our own race cars, possibly road too, that I designed. From where I was doing work experience in a CAD department at Ford, where one of my friends Dad worked, and at school and college I was doing designing, I wanted to be a car designer when I was younger. Where I have my own company I can." I finished, taking a sip of my water. I hate being the youngest. Luke nodded his head.

"Cool, when they are designed and everything, can you send some over? I liked the look of the mustang type one. I wouldn't mind driving that around." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can do that, I'll try and get you all different ones to drive, maybe break the rules a bit and give you all the sport versions so they'll be one of a kind." There was a chorus of 'Sweet's and cheers mate' from the boys and 'thank yous' from the girls.

When the food arrived we ate, making small talk. My life basically and getting to know each other, I got a long with Grover the most over everyone else as we had slightly more things in common. Afterwards we sat and talked, enjoying our desserts along with sharing them with loved ones and friends. We sat there for a while talking and drinking wine, water for me; sad face, until the bill came. All the guys paid for the meals and we waited inside before our cars showed up outside. At around 9pm we parted ways, and Annabeth and I drove in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, towards her apartment. When we arrived we walked into her apartment and sat on the sofa, her head on my shoulder.

"This was nice, its a shame that I'm not going to be here for a couple of weeks. I'm going to miss you, and we've only known each other for a couple of days." She nodded and kissed my cheek, before nuzzling into my neck. She planted soft kisses there, leaving lipstick marks I later discovered in the mirror, and started sucking on the skin and biting softly. "What are you do-Okay." I let a little groan slip through my lips, as she slowly and softly sucked and bit on my neck. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and looked at her handy work, running her fingers over the now sensitive piece of skin. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, leaving more lipstick there. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Did you just give me a love bite?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and kissed me on the lips.

"It felt right, so I did it so you know you are mine." she said as she pulled away, her face tinted pink slightly and smiled smugly at me. I let out a little chuckle and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, as quick as possible.

She let out a little yelp, and I buried my face into the crook of her neck, doing the same thing she did to me. She moaned a little, and repositioned her neck slightly so I could bury my face deeper into her neck. After a few minutes, I pulled back she let out a little whimper and pouted. I smiled sheepishly at her. "So you know, you are the only one for me." her face morphed into one of adoration, and her eyes started to glisten at my words. We both slowly leaned in for a passionate, slow kiss and when our lips connected, sparks flew. It was as if our lips were molded for one another. The passionate kiss lasted a good minute, and then it slowly heated up into a full on tongue battle for dominance. When we pulled apart for air it didn't take long for us both to crash our lips back together. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and rubbed my thumb over her waist, as I sucked on her bottom lip, and brushed my tongue over it to say if I can enter, she accepted by parting her lips more. I shot my tongue into her mouth and after a short while of fighting, she let me explore her mouth. I pulled back after a minute for air, and she made a deprived whimper, at the loss of contact. I chuckled and rubbed soothing circles into her hips, at some point she started to straddle me, and we stayed that way, panting and forehead-to-forehead, for quite some time. She suddenly noticed the position and blushed.

At around 11pm, after talking and snuggling, I had to leave. "I'll be back after the Chinese GP to see you for the weekend after. I will get here on Friday, if you aren't busy, I will come in and get you away for the weekend." I said smiling at her, and wrapping my arms around her and resting them on her lower back.

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips, "Yes please." I kissed her again for a little longer than the peck and responded.

"Be packed on Thursday night, I will be here at about midnight-ish to come and get you." I said winking at her, before picking up my briefcase and laptop bag. When I rose, her beautiful face was scrunched up into a look as if to say 'Are you mad?', I laughed at her expression and pecked her lips, "Its a surprise, so." I mumbled against her lips and kissed her again.

"Midnight-ish isn't even a word, you Seaweed Brain." I heard her mutter.

I raised an eyebrow, "Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. she smiled smugly at me.

"Yeah, you smell like the sea, your father's name is Poseidon and your race company is called Atlantis Motorsport. I think it works." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say Wise Girl." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She just smiled, as if amused at the nickname I just thought up on the spot. I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips once more and said my goodbyes.

"Bye." she said with a mock pout, I smiled at her and gave her another wink.

"see ya in three weeks on Friday." I pressed the door open button and stepped into the elevator. I saw one last glimpse of my amazing girlfriends face, before the door closed and I descended in the shaft.

**things get a bit heated in this chapter, it is T rated but it doesn't go into M. That is the next chapter but for that part I'm gunna delete it and do a line break for the T and post a separate one for the M rated chapters.**

Chapter 9

After a long flight, I was finally back to my home country. I hopped into the Ford Puma I bought for my first car and was going to use as a race car, but thought better of it because I fell in love with the car, which my brother dropped off and drove to Atlantis Motorsport with my things. When I arrived, I was met by the cleared space around the colossal building and the builders surrounding it. I showed the head builder the blueprints and they all went to get the materials to start building. After a couple of weeks, the Chinese GP and meeting family, the buildings were nearly complete, along with other things. At the moment I was looking over the wind tunnel room, where they had installed a bigger and better wind tunnel. I had been texting Annabeth for the past few weeks. Thursday afternoon. I got a text message from Annabeth, saying "Packed now, couldn't wait xoxo." I laughed, "Okay babe, be leaving for the airport in 10. Xx" I responded.

Back at the airstrip, I boarded my plane at around 8pm and the long flight was under way. I fell asleep on the plane as it was around 3am back home, and when I woke, it was midnight in LA. I got into my Panamera my head of security, Darren, was driving. He took me to Annabeth's apartment. He waited outside for us both, while I used my key-card to get in. When I entered her home I was met by my girlfriend asleep on the sofa, snuggled up into a blanket. I let out a little light chuckle, and walked over to her. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and her eyes flickered open.

"Hey there sleepy head." I said softly. She gave me a sleepy grin, and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her face. We kissed for quite some time, and it was one of desire, we haven't seen each other in three weeks. When we pulled back I stood and picked her up with me, as her arms were still around my neck. "Ready?" I wondered. She nodded and pecked my lips. Her feet touched the floor and she brushed down her outfit, she was wearing a designer mini skirt, designer sandals and a tank top. She had black eyeliner on, with pink lipstick. I looked on her neck to see the love bite still there, but fading. I smiled and leaned into her. I started kissing all around her face, starting from her lips to her love bitten neck. I kissed over her throat, earning me a moan and I moved to the other side, and started kissing and sucking, softly biting, and running my hands along her back. She let out a little moan and angled her neck for me to allow me to go further like before. After a couple of minutes, I trailed kisses up and down her neck, to the patch of skin just under her ear and sucked softly for a second. I then nibbled on her earlobe and her breath hitched.

When I pulled back, she let out a little whimper and she pulled me against her, and did the same back to me. I tried to keep in my groans, but it failed when she started to trail her dainty fingers under my vest top and below my abs. After giving me another love bite, she crashed her lips onto mine and the heated frenzy started. We ended up on the sofa again, her straddling me and running her hands through my hair. It turned into a make out session and her grinding her hips against mine. I let a moan drift from my lips to hers. She started tugging at my shirt, and I knew I couldn't let this go further, so I pulled back. She looked hurt as I gently pushed her off and stood up. I pulled her up with me and hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I really do want to. It's just I kinda promised not to until I'm married." I kissed her temple and rubbed her back. I picked up our bags after releasing her. She nodded slowly, still looking slightly hurt, "Hey. Come here." I put the bags down again and she walked into my out stretched arms, I wrapped them around her waist and whispered seductively into her ear, "I said we couldn't do the big one, didn't say anything about doing anything else now did I?" I then realized how bad that made me sound, like I was a horny teenage boy that didn't care for her feelings. So I added, "That is if you want to, I mean." She shivered and leaned against me more. I grinned at the effect I had on her, and I pulled back, pecked her forehead and grabbed our bags.

She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "anything?" She asked seductively, rubbing her fingers down my abs.

I held in a moan and nodded. I raised an eyebrow, "is that your naughty side?" I wondered, earning me a light laugh and a blush. I got my answer.

We walked arm in arm down to the car, "In the back." I said to her as I walked to the boot and put the bags in. She stepped in and put her seat belt on, and soon after I followed suit. During the car ride, she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I leaned my head onto hers and listened to her soothing breaths. I had my arm draped around her, as I sat in the middle, and caressed her arm. She snuggled deeper into me, as she pressed her nose into my neck and gave me a little kiss where her lips were. I sighed in content, as we cuddled in the back seat.

40 minutes later we were walking and cuddling towards the private jet I recently bought and have been using since Malaysia, Annabeth turned to me and asked "Where are we going?" she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"New York." I replied with a smile and continued, "I thought you needed a break from acting for a weekend, so we are going shopping and sight seeing and stuff. Plus I haven't been New York yet, so. Well apart from being born there but that doesn't count because I never grew up or saw things there." I pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and breathed in her lemony scent. When we were seated on the plane, near the front while Darren was walking towards the back, I introduced her to him. "Annabeth, this is my head of security, Darren." He smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement and she smiled and waved. She returned her attention back to me.

She smiled into my chest and looked up to me, something was hidden in her eyes, "Back onto the topic at hand, in New York, will we be doing other things?" She whispered a little seductively.

I chuckled and replied, "We've only known each other for a month." I tried to reason, again so I don't sound like a typical horny teenage boy. She looked up to me and shrugged.

"So? I like being around you. Why? Is that a problem?"

I chuckled again and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. "Yes, because we hardly know each other. But." I quickly added before she could protest, because of the look of anger building up along with disappointment on her face, "No because, I feel I have known you all my life." A little cheesy, yes, but she looked up to me and her expression softened. She leaned up to meet me half way to kiss again.

When we pulled apart we both laid down in the recliner seats, put on our seat belts and talked and listened to music for a while. When the plane was in the air, I put the chair in an upright position. Annabeth took off her belt, and climbed onto my lap. She smiled up at me from where she was laying, her head resting on my shoulder and her feet on her chair. "Still think you make a comfy pillow." She stated, burying her perfect face into my neck. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her and ran my free hand up and down her leg closest to me, starting from her perfectly tanned ankle, her whole body (probably) is perfectly tanned, to her thighs.

Her breath hitched and she glared at me, when she felt my hand brush up against her inner thigh. "Now?" she whispered incredulously. I shook my head.

"Nope just teasing." I said smirking. She buried her face into my neck and I felt her grin up against my neck, and I wondered at what. Then she did the thing she was grinning about. She started to kiss me and softly suck the spot below my ear. I held in a moan, as I felt her hand brush along the zipper of my jeans. "You will regret this." I whispered in her ear, as she laughed quietly and kept brushing her hand over the spot. I bit softly on her earlobe and she gave a little moan with my name. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips for some time. I chuckled and pecked her nose when we pulled apart, before she hopped off to sit back down.

Chapter 10

When the plane landed it was early morning, about 5am, and we put our glasses on and walked out the doors hand in hand. The weather was mildly warm, and we were, thankfully, still in the cool clothes from last night. I got a private company to drop a car off and Darren drove us up and to our apartment. Annabeth thought we were staying in a hotel. The apartment complex we were staying at was called Mount Olympus, and we were in the penthouse, which I bought to live in full time at the top with a private swimming pool. When we arrived it was nearing on 630am. When we walked in, arm in arm, the interior was all gleaming white halls of marble, with lights in the shape of burning braziers, along with a real one as a fire place, and the front desk depicted different Greek gods. Annabeth turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised, and a blank expression. I smiled.

"Don't look at me like that, I am a sucker for Greek stuff." she laughed and shook her head. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me to hug her, and we walked to the front desk where my keys were ready and waiting. I picked it up and we walked to the elevator. Annabeth gave me a quizzical look, "I bought the penthouse in our name, so when ever you want to come here you can." I said handing her the spare. She smiled at me as the elevator dinged and we stepped out into our other home. I picked up our bags, and brought them into our room. When I came out Annabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter in a bra and her mini skirt discarded. I was looking at my phone as I entered the room, looking at things to do while in New York.

"Hey babe, you wanna go- Uh where are your clothes?" I wondered, when I looked up, eyeing her in her Lacey light grey bra and matching thong. Her face was bright red, clearly this was something she's never done before to a boyfriend. She was biting her bottom lip as she watched me advance towards her. When I reached her, I wrapped my arm around her and lifted her chin with my free hand, "You are so beautiful." I whispered to her. She smiled and blushed slightly before leaning up and I met her in the middle.

The kiss was slow and passionate, before it heated up like before. I ran my hands down her lower back, and rested them on her hips, while she ran her hands through my hair. Pulling back for some air, I started trailing kisses down her jawline, neck, collarbone and down her cleavage. She let a low moan escape her lips and then a high pitch one followed suit as I rubbed my thumb over her wet thong. I laughed against the tops of her breasts, while I planted soft and gentle kisses on top. She arched her back, puffing her chest out towards me. I pulled back and looked at the position. Her legs were now wrapped around my waist and she was kissing my jawline. I pushed her back gently, which earned me a look of hurt mixed with confusion. I smiled and brushed my knuckles down her soft cheek. She leaned into my hand.

"You sure? I wont think any less of you if we stop this now, we have only known each other a month remember." Annabeth pondered on the idea before wrapping her arms around my neck and nodding, "Bedroom though, no sex just pleasure." I didn't answer, I lifted her off the counter and spun around so I was walking to the bedroom. We crashed our lips together again as I was walking and I spun around so that I sat on the bed with her on top of my lap.

**Line break - If you want to read M Rated is posted in M obviously, it will be called Internet Dating - M Rated Chapters.**

We smiled at each other and I brushed my knuckles down her cheek and she leaned into it, "I think we need a shower." She giggled out. I nodded and smiled in response. I returned my hands to her waist.

Before she could get up, I rolled over so she was on the bottom, and I got out of bed. Landing on my feet and picking her up bridal style, I brought her into the bathroom where there was a jacuzzi style bath. She looked up at me and grinned. I placed her beautiful naked body in the bath and turned it on. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed two towels and two dressing gowns. When I walked back in Annabeth was relaxing in the water and had her eyes closed, with her head rolled back resting on the rim. I smiled and wrapped the towels and gowns on the wall radiator. I stepped into the water, and turned on the bubbles. I sat down in the water and Annabeth peaked at me through one eye. I extended my arms out, wrapped them around her waist, picked her up and placed her on my lap, without a word of protest. She snuggled up into my side and shifted when she felt my erection pressing into her thigh.

"Sorry." I whispered sheepishly. I pushed it in between my thighs and left it there. "Its not everyday I see my beautiful girlfriend naked." I mumbled into her neck. She blushed, playfully hit my chest; and kissed my cheek. We sat there relaxing in a comfortable silence. When we finished washing each other, we got out and dried ourselves and we wrapped the warm gowns around ourselves. We brushed our teeth in the sink, and after we were done I looked at her from behind, as she was tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow me to trail kisses up and down her neck. When I kissed and sucked the spot below her ear, she began moaning softly. After doing so, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom again. I picked out some clean boxers from my suitcase and put them on. Annabeth did the same with her panties and put a on a tank top and short bottoms.

"Sleep or tour?" I wondered as I eyed her in her pink sleepwear.

"Sleep. Tour later." she mumbled with a yawn. I chuckled as we climbed into bed. She layed down, her body facing me, and propped her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled up into my arms. I laid looking down at her face for a while, until she felt my gaze and looked up, one eye open.

"Yeah?" Annabeth answered my unasked question, "what's up?" She shifted so she was looking at me fully. I propped myself up so I was leaning on the headboard. She followed and I wrapped an arm around her.

I paused before answering. "Nothing, just thinking." I said running my hand over her arm, resisting the urge to look at her breasts. She leaned into me and snuggled closer. She pecked her soft lips to my cheek and replied.

"About?" she prompted, leaning into me more and wrapping the blanket around us a bit more.

I sighed, "About us." Before she could talk, I continued, "we have known each other for a month now and I just cant help but think about you constantly. I mean, in England I just wanted to be with you, and not have a care in the world. And now we have done this. Granted its not the full thing, but still, it just made my feelings more intense. I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I've felt this way since the movie although at the time I didn't know what the feeling was but ever since, I have felt this way." I cast my eyes down to our intertwined fingers before looking into her eyes and breathing out my next few words,"I love you Annabeth."

I saw her face morph to adoration, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes had started glistening. She removed her hand from her mouth and gave me a watery smile and a hug, bringing me closer, "I love you too." She said wistfully in ny ear. My grin spread from ear to ear on my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter. When we pulled apart, I kissed her gently on the lips. That morning was forgotten as we fell, back down in bed, to sleep in each others arms.

Chapter 11

I was the first to wake up in our new home. It was early evening, around 5pm, and my stomach was going crazy from not having eaten anything. Annabeth was tucked into the crook of my neck, and I kissed her fingers softly. She inhaled against my neck and I felt her eye lashes tickle my neck, as her eyes flickered open. She craned her neck to rest her head on my chest. Before, she had her arm draped around my mid section. I was now pecking her soft, delicate fingers of her hand gently. She smiled lazily at me and stifled a yawn.

"Good evening, my beautiful girlfriend." I said in a rough, husky tone. I made a face at the sound of my voice, and Annabeth laughed at the face I pulled.

"Good evening, my handsome boyfriend." she said as she manoeuvred on top of me and started kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around her curvy yet athletic figure and hugged her closer to me. "I liked this morning a lot, sorry I didn't say anything." She said kissing my neck.

I cuddled her a while before answering, "Its fine you don't have to apologise. I really enjoyed it, it felt really good but it was a pain. I just really wanted to... you know." I sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Don't get me wrong though, I was not expecting what you did, it felt amazing." I said as I rubbed her back. She smiled and let out an amused chuckle.

"Really? That was a first, I've never given one before. I didn't know if I was doing it right or not." I chuckled lightly and ran my hand up her spine. She shivered at the touch as I responded.

"Well you are amazing at them. It was the first time I have done that too." She beamed up at me before kissing her lips sweetly.

"I think we should do that more often." She mumbled playfully as she pecked my lips once more. I laughed, "Maybe, I think we need to leave it a while though, other wise I wont be able to keep it out of that master piece of yours." I whispered playfully in her ear, as I ran my hand into the dip of her ass. She moaned, blushed furiously and hit my chest playfully, then buried her head in my chest to hide her blush. I pulled out the hair tie and watched her beautiful hair cascade down around her neck.

My hand returned to its previous position, where I rubbed her lower back, "We should really get up you know." She nodded, nuzzled, into my chest and looked up, a glint of something in her eyes and tone.

"We could or-" My growling stomach said otherwise, ruining the moment. It was my turn to blush furiously as Annabeth threw her head back and laughed her ass off. She rolled off of me and kissed my nose, "Dinner?" She wondered.

"We didn't have any food, so it would be nice, yeah." I replied, groaning and rolling out of bed. I picked up a pair of shorts and I walked out the bedroom putting them on, with Annabeth in tow. I went to the ready stocked fridge and looked inside. I scanned its contents, there was a lot of things that would take time to make, so I pulled out a bottle of cider and two wine glasses from the cabinet. She raised her eyebrow at me in amusement and rolled her eyes. "I'll go call Darren to get us some food from a restaurant, what do you want?" I wondered, picking up my phone.

She pondered on the idea as she poured the drinks, "Can you get me a steak, fried egg and chips please?" I raised the phone and chuckled.

"Hey Darren, can you order some food for us and bring it to the apartment." I wondered as I listened to his reply,vaguely hearing a buzzing of a phone on a table behind me. "Can you get me, gammon, pineapple slices and chips and steak, fried egg and chips. Gammon and steak cooked fully, no red meat. Thats all, cheers mate." I hung up the phone, and grabbed the cider filled glass. I took a sip before saying, "At least twenty minutes." I placed the drink down and Annabeth was biting her bottom lip staring at me. "What's up?" I wondered. She put her phone down on a magazine, got up and sat on my lap pressing light kisses to my neck. I raised an eyebrow, "something to pass the time?" I asked.

She nodded slightly. Against my neck I heard her mumble, "I want you to meet my parents."

I was taking a sip of my drink and choked it down to refrain from doing a spit take. "come again?" I asked through a coughing fit.

She sat up straight and looked me dead in the eyes, all serious, "I want you to meet my parents tomorrow, they live down the road from Times Square." I chewed the inside of my lip.

"I don't mind, but, why? And what time tomorrow?" I wondered as I thought about meeting her parents for the first time.

She thought about it before responding, "We can go out for dinner? and it would be my step mum and dad."I shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. Well I have to go to England a week before the British Grand Prix. I have a race to do, it should be a surprise because Williams want me to race one of their old cars in the historic formula one. So my parents don't know so you can meet them then. Also for the British Grand Prix, I want you and the guys and girls to be there for me, is that okay?" I wondered.

She nodded and kissed my lips with a smile, "Deal. And here." She handed me the magazine that was under her phone. It came from the selection displayed neatly on the coffee table. It was already turned to a page that read, "Annabeth Chase and Mystery Man." I read the article and looked at all the different photos of us, walking hand in hand out her building complex, in the car when I stepped in and outside her studio set when they caught me and her kissing goodbye. Then there were the ones of us with the others walking in the restaurant. I was wearing glasses in them all so my face couldn't be seen.

I groaned. "My parents read this and wanted to meet you." She told me. I smiled.

"Id love to, I wish the paps would leave us alone for once." I huffed and said honestly for both scenarios.

She nodded, "I know right." and kissed my lips, wrapping her arms behind my neck and hugged me. That was when the 'ding' went for Darren and our food.

After talking and eating dinner, we toured the apartment. I brought her to the swimming pool last which was on the roof showing the amazing city scape of New York. "Hope you brought a swim suit." I whispered to her from behind. She shivered and leaned into me and shook her head.

"Nope." She said popping the P. I ran my hand up her stomach making her shiver at the contact.

"What a shame." I said sarcastically running my thumb over her waist in soothing circles.

"Looks like we have to swim in our birthday suits." She stated with a shrug, before she snuggled into my arms. I spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips and cupped her cheek.

She leaned into me and shivered as a cold breeze rolled over us. I wrapped her in my arms and walked into the apartment with her. It was about 9pm so we decided to go watch something on the xbox, on Netflix. As I made the popcorn she put on something I wasn't expecting. Farscape. I chuckled lightly as I advanced towards her.

"I didn't have you labelled as a Sci-Fi person." I told her. She glared playfully at me, her defence rising.

"I happen to love Sci-Fi and I haven't seen this yet." I held my hand up in mock surrender not one to complain to cuddling and watching one of my favourite Sci-Fi's.

"I'm not complaining. I haven't seen this in a while." I stated as I sat next to her on the comfy black leather sofa. She snuggled in close to my side, popping a couple pieces of popcorn in her mouth and throwing one in my open mouth. She laughed as it missed and hit me in the eye. After watching 12 episodes it was nearly 5am and Annabeth had already fallen asleep at the end of the credits. I placed the empty bowl of popcorn on the table, turned off the Xbox and TV and picked her up with my arm supporting her legs and my other her shoulders. Her head slumped against my arm as she nuzzled into it.

I chuckled lightly, so I didn't wake her, and placed her in bed. Thankfully she was wearing her PJs still. I stripped down to my boxers and laid down next to her, wrapping us in the covers. She sighed in content and draped her arm over me as she rolled onto her side. I pulled her close to me and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "Sweet dreams beautiful. Love you." I whispered. A ghost smile formed on her lips as she mumbled a 'love you too'. When I woke the next morning, I had Annabeth tucked into my side while she kissed my neck softly. "Morning Seaweed Brain." She smiled as she heard my long intake of air and a yawn.

"Good morning Wise Girl." I said back, like before my voice was husky and low. I rubbed my eye to rid it of the sleep.

"How'd you sleep?" She wondered. "fine, you?" I eyed her curiously wondering what her game was.

"Fine." She smiled then it faded and she sighed, "My parents said that they can meet us for lunch too, we are meeting them at Starbucks at twelve, so you have to get ready." She said all serious. I looked at her and she was already dressed. She was wearing a designer stormy grey short dress that went past her thighs, with leggings underneath with sandals. I looked at my phone and it was 11am. I rolled out of bed quickly and sprinted into the bathroom for a shower.

After I was cleaned up, I walked back in the bedroom to the chest of drawers by the bed, to pull out some new boxers and suitable clothing. I noticed Annabeth was still on the bed as I walked in and she bit her bottom lip while she checked me out. She noticed I caught her staring and turned a slight shade of pink. I chuckled and leaned over her to give her a quick kiss on her lips. I pulled the boxers up with the towel still around me and took it off, discarding the towel to the dirty washing bin and put on my black jeans with a No Fear belt, socks, my signature No Fear branded 'Atlantis Motorsport' boots and my Williams polo top. I styled my hair in the mirror running my hand through it giving it my natural messy look, and turned to Annabeth. "How do I look?" I wondered. She stood and smiled at me. After advancing towards me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me down, and kissed me on the lips instantly deepening the kiss. After I pulled back she looked up at me, "That good huh?" I questioned, earning me a smirk and a playful smack to the arm.

When we walked out the main entrance, we turned left to go to the car park around the back. She raised an eyebrow at me as I walked round the side. We stopped in front of a black Range Rover supercharged. I pulled out the keys that Darren dropped off and gave them to her. "I know I missed it and never gave you anything so, Happy Birthday." I said as I kissed her lips and hugged her.

She smiled up at me and squeezed my hands, eyes glistening. "Percy, you didn't have to." She said close to tears of joy.

I pulled her closer for another hug and whispered, "We really should go you know. We only have twenty minutes." I felt Annabeth nod against my chest when we pulled out from the kiss and we stepped into Annabeth's new car.

She started to drive down to Starbucks and we made small talk and plans. When we sat in a comfortable silence and about a couple of minutes away it sprung to mind, "Oh yeah, next weekend I'm at Bahrain from Thursday morning to next Sunday night so I might see you back at your place then, or early Monday morning." She pulled up behind a black ford fusion, and parked up.

"Okay, I was going out with the girls and guys for some drinks Sunday night so." I nodded.

"Okay, I will see you when you get back Monday morning." We shared a lingering kiss before we stepped out the car and into Starbucks.

I stopped next to her and said, "What do you want?" As I glanced to her then nodded at the menu looking back at her lovingly with a smile, waiting for her to decide.

"Get me a blueberry muffin and a mocha please." She kissed my cheek before I went and stood in the line. I stood behind a father and a boy about 7 or 8 wearing a Williams F1 hat with number 97 on it. Mine. I smiled at the boy when he looked at me and gasped. He shook his fathers hand and pointed at me. His fathers eyes widened and I chuckled lightly. I looked at his appearance and he was in one of the leather jackets we sold, limited numbers, only 100 made.

"Autograph and a picture with a couple of fans?" I wondered.

The man stammered, "I-if its not to much trouble." I nodded and took out my sharpie and two A5 pieces of card I always keep in my leather jacket pocket. It had a picture of my face, faded slightly, and a picture of me mid-race.

I leaned onto the table closest and signed them, "Who am I writing these too?" I wondered.

"My son Jason and Im Nico." I smiled at the names and proceeded to sign them.

I handed it to them both, "Thank you!" The boy, Jason, said cheerfully.

"If its not too much trouble can you sign my sons cap too please." He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, picture too? I dont mind." He nodded sheepishly while Jason nodded enthusiastically. I signed my autograph on the base of Jason's cap and put everything away, ready for the pictures.

The cafe wasn't very busy and there was only a few people in front of us and some sitting at tables around us, all looking in our direction. We did a group photo with Nico's iPhone, he got someone in front of him to take the photo. Nico, Jason and I were in the first. Then one with just Nico and I followed by Jason and I. "Thank you." He said happily. I chuckled.

"No problem." They ordered their food and left with a goodbye to me. I waved goodbye and walked to the barista checking me out.

I subconsciously rolled my eyes and said, "Hi can I get a mocha, two blueberry muffins and a regular coffee with cream please."

She nodded and placed my order, "Named?" I shook my head.

"No thanks." I said smiling.

She nodded, and said, "$12. Please." I handed her the money and stood to one side. After a couple of minutes she gave me the order and said, "Have a nice day." I replied my thanks and walked to the back, not noticing the number she put on my cup. Great. I gave Annabeth her mocha and blueberry muffin smiled at her parents and sat down. Annabeth turned to me looked at my cup, glared and looked up at me again with an eyebrow raised.

"Helen, Dad, this is Percy." She said in a false cheerful voice. If they noticed the tone, they didn't show it.

Mr and Mrs Chase said, "Hello." I smiled and responded with a "Hi."

"I'm Fredrick." Said Mr Chase and he gripped my hand rather tightly.

Mrs Chase offered her hand to me which I shook and she proceeded to say, "Helen." She began looking over me with a warm smile. I took a sip of my coffee and turned it in my hands. When I placed it back on the table I mentally face palmed. The barista had written, "Call me" followed by her number on my cup. I groaned resulting in the conversation Annabeth and her parents were having to stop.

I turned red, "Sorry, I just realised why Annabeth looked like she was going to murder me." Mr Chase eyed me curiously and turned my cup around and chuckled lightly.

"Ah, that old trick." I smiled and pulled out the sharpie from before and proceeded to scribble out the number and message. I placed the pen back in my pocket, and put my hand on my knee under the table. Annabeth took my hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So what did the boy and his father want, to make them cause quite a disturbance?" Mrs Chase wondered.

I took a sip of my coffee before I answered, "They were fans wanting autographs. I forgot to put my disguise on this morning." I replied rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"And what is it, that you do for a living young man?" Mr Chase wondered.

"I am a Race driver for Williams F1 team and I own a race company called Atlantis Motorsport, Sir." He nodded. After talking and getting to know each other, Annabeth and her step-mother excused themselves from the table, Helen for the toilet, Annabeth for a bottle of water. After they both left, Fredrick turned to me all evidence of a serious topic coming into play by his expression.

"Now. I don't want you to hurt my little girl and I don't want to be a grandfather at the age you are at." I gulped.

"Sir, I don't intend on letting your daughter go, and if I did I would be a fool. And you don't have to worry about that, I have sworn that off until Im married." I told him honestly.

He nodded and smiled at me, "Good. Because you wouldn't like the things I could do to you if push comes to shove." He said turning serious.

"Dad." A shriek came from behind. Fredrick slowly turned to glance over his shoulder to his daughter and winced at the death glare that was being given.

"Its fine. I wouldn't dare string her along if I didn't love her, sir." I replied directing it to her father. Annabeth came over to me still glaring at her father, and softened up as she kissed my cheek.

After that, things returned back to normal, we talked a while, her parents seemed to approve of me (I hope) after my honest answers about their daughter whenever she would disappear to get something, and then we found ourselves on the way to the shopping strip to get smart clothes for tonight. The journey was filled with an awkward silence as we followed her parents in their Ford fusion.

"Why are you so quiet?" She wondered. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"your dad scares the crap out of me." I said honestly.

Annabeth chuckled lightly and gripped my hand, "He likes you don't worry, it's just the over protective father instinct kicking in. Helen likes you too, a lot by the looks of things." She paused and asked what was on her mind, "Will your parents approve of me?" She asked innocently.

I scoffed, "Approve is probably an understatement. You are my first girlfriend." I said sheepishly.

"You're my first boyfriend." She said smiling over at me. I squeezed her hand and we stopped outside the shopping strip in the car park. As I stepped out of the car and started walking with her parents and Annabeth, my phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dad.

"I have to split for a while, I have some business to attend too." I said shaking the phone in my hand. Her parents nodded and Annabeth kissed me on the lips briefly.

"Okay, we'll meet you outside at the car when we are all finished." I nodded and they left, a short wave from Annabeth.

The conversation was about the improvements. The assembly line wing was nearly furnished with the machinery, and the engine testing wing was too. The test track was finished and had been used to get grip and a racing line going and the medical centre was being extended. After hanging up I went into a tailor they had down the road and proceeded to get a fitting. Three hours of torture later, I was paying for the suit when Annabeth called me, "Hey, I'm by the car with my parents, where are you?" I paid the man for the suit and responded.

"Tailors down the road. Just got my suit for tonight." It was a black suit with a white dress shirt with AM for Atlantis Motorsport sown into the breast pocket.

"Okay, well hurry up, we have to get ready and get to the restaurant for eight." I looked at the clock to see that it was 630pm and proceeded to exit with the suit.

"On my way now, see you in a bit. Love you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Love you too babe." and hung up. On my way back I walked past a Tiffany&amp;Co Jewellery shop and saw in the window an 18k gold necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart. I also looked at earrings that were rose gold and essentially the same, so I thought they went with the necklace. I walked in to the place and asked the clerk for them. Giving them the once over, I paid the $3,925 and walked out.

I saw Annabeth leaning on the car waiting for me. When I stepped over to her, she raised her eyebrow at the extra bag in my hand. "Its a surprise." I singsonged as I put on my sunglasses and kissed her on the lips.

"I have one for you too. My brother and sister are joining us for dinner too." My smile wavered slightly as we stepped into the car.

"Woo more people to hate my guts if I step out of line with their daughter or sister." I said sarcastically. She smiled and smacked my arm and drove back to the apartment. When we arrived, she got changed into a black dress, which hugged her curves perfectly so it wasnt too tight or too loose. She had black small heels on with light make up like usual. As she finished straightening her hair I gave her the box, engraved with the Tiffany&amp;Co logo, with the earrings inside. Her eyes widened at the box and slowly lifted the lid. A smile graced her lips as she examined the earrings.

She turned around to kiss me on the lips, "Stop showering me with gifts." She mumbled playfully against my lips.

"Never." I responded with a smile. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"They are so beautiful. How much?" She wondered with a sigh.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Its part of your birthday present." I told her, waving her off as if it wasn't a big deal. When she turned around to put them on, I slipped the necklace around her neck too. Her smile widened when she saw the necklace. I rested my arms around her front and rested my chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful." I said as I kissed her neck.

She inhaled deeply and leaned her head on mine and closed her eyes. "Thanks. You look handsome too." She said as she slowly turned in my arms.

We both had our disguises on, she had brown eye contacts in and I had blue. "Brown doesn't suit you." I said looking in her eyes. She grumbled in agreement.

"Nor does blue for you." She frowned as I caressed her cheek as I smiled.

"Do you know what part of you made me fall for you and found makes you the most beautiful person ever?" She shook her head, "Granted, I fell in love with you for you, your personality and all but what I really love most is your eyes. They are the most beautiful stormy grey colour ever, and when you stick on eye liner, be it black or blue, it makes the stormy grey stand out and it turns a darker shade." I told her as I ran my thumb over her cheek.

She blushed and cuddled into me, "Thank you. That is by far the best thing anyone has told me."

I kissed the top of her head, "remind me to compliment you more often." She chuckled and shook her head. We stood, smoothed down our outfits, and we walked arm in arm out the door towards the car. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up at the restaurant where we were met by her siblings and their boyfriend/girlfriend and the Chase parents and their twin boys who looked identical. "Hey, I'm Daisy this is my boyfriend, David."

I smiled politely and shook their hands, "Percy, pleasure to meet you."

Her brother stepped in, "I'm Malcolm and this is Laura." I smiled at them too, "Hey, pleasure to meet you both too."

"And these are our boys, Matthew and Bobby." Mr Chase patted each of their shoulder to their names, left was Bobby and right was Matthew. I smiled and said hello as they just stared in awe up at me.

In the restaurant after ordering our food, I was being polite like always to them. "So Percy, what do you do for a living?" Malcolm wondered. Here we go, over protective brother mode engaged.

I responded politely, "I race for Williams in formula one and own a race company called Atlantis Motorsport." I told them.

Daisy blurted out, "I thought you had green eyes?" Then she looked down embarrassed on the outburst.

I chuckled lightly, "I do." and took out my contacts, "Really not used to those they kill your eyes." I said to know one in particular, though I got a chuckle in response. Annabeth was holding my hand under the table like always and I was rubbing a message on her hand, 'I love you' over and over. When our dinner came she kissed my cheek and whispered it back. Dinner was pretty eventful, joking around and talking, having to explain to the twins that yes I was in fact dating their sister, and eventually it was time to leave. "I enjoyed myself, I hope to do this again sometime, maybe with my parents?"

They nodded, I gave Helen a hug and shook Fredrick's hand, "Look after her." He whispered. I nodded and shook everybody else's hand before saying goodbye again and we both walked to the entrance hand in hand. She shivered as we waited for the chauffeur. It was 10pm, a very cold night, but being raised in England I was used to it, so I wrapped my blazer around her and kissed her head and she snuggled into my arms.

"That was fun." I whispered to her, earning me a chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, what is yours going to be like?" I laughed thinking about all of the reactions that would take place.

"Not a clue my family are full of surprises. My mum is getting worried on why I'm spending so much time out here, she thinks I've moved to America." I chuckled.

"So she doesn't know about me?" Annabeth wondered looking at me curiously.

I shook my head, "Only Tyson because he set us up together, but even he doesn't know the real you. He still thinks your Wilkinson." I told her to which she laughed and cuddled into me. Eventually the chauffeur drove up and we both hopped into the car.

We arrived back to the apartment and crashed on the sofa. Annabeth put her feet up underneath her, after taking off her heels, and snuggled into my side. We sat there talking about my family and everything until the dreaded topic came up, "Tomorrow when we go back to the airport, I will be dropping you off and then I have to go back to England for the week. The builders have nearly finished everything and then the production of our cars can be under way."

She pouted and looked up to me, "Can we stay here tomorrow?" She whispered seductively.

I chuckled, "If you want to yeah." She kissed my lips and I cupped her face to deepen it and we ended up in the bedroom, clothes being thrown to the ground by our bed, "You sure?" I wondered.

She nodded and replied, "I wanna do this tomorrow too." I shook my head with a smile etched onto my face.

"Fine." And so the make-out and pleasure sessions began. After an intense wrestle, and enjoying the presence of one another, We fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 12

At around evening time on Sunday, I figured it was time for us both to go back to LA. "What about my car?" Annabeth wondered as we walked out of it by my private jet. I kissed her forehead and told her.

"Beckendorf is going to drop it off on one of the freight trains for you." She nodded as we took our seats and the plane took off into the air. We fell asleep on the plane ride and woke at 530pm in LAX. "Darren, take her to her place for me please." He nodded in response and walked to the exit. Annabeth pouted, "Hey, don't gimme that look, I will see you on Monday, okay?" She nodded and we kissed for what felt like hours, finally pulling apart gasping for breath, small smiles on our faces, forehead to forehead, never wanting the moment to end. "I'm going to miss you." I nudged her nose with mine and pecked her lips, "See you in a week. I love you."

She stood up and I did too. I hugged her, "Love you too." She sighed leaning her head on my chest. "Can I not come with you?" She wondered. I chuckled.

"You could but you have work to do." She sighed and grumbled, "Yeah." I rubbed her back, "Wait until June. Now go on, you need sleep and we both have work to do, I will text you when I land." She nodded and kissed my lips, mumbling "bye." She left after that, giving me a short wave from the door, then she was gone, leaving me to go to England.

Back on home turf, I sighed as I realised how quiet it all was. I sent Annabeth a text saying I was here, and she sent back a Kk miss u already xx. I found myself smiling like a mad man when I stepped into my puma, my brother giving me an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and started the car and drove to the building. "So.. When do we meet her?" He asked.

I shrugged and replied, "Been a bit busy to be honest. We both have pretty busy lifestyles." I smirked. He was still under the impression my identity was still unknown by her and he doesn't know who she really is. "I met her family yesterday. They like me according to her. But as I told her, her dad scares the crap out of me." I said all serious.

He laughed at me, as we drove in the main gates and I looked at it in amazement at the progress it had taken, "Why?" He asked bringing me back to the conversation.

"Lets just say he told me not to do **it** with her, in his own words, because he doesn't want us to give him grand kids at our young age, or I would regret it. Other than that, they are really kind though." And then the awkward question.

"Have you?" I slammed on the brakes and we lurched forward, my eyebrows shot up, eyes widened, and I looked like a tomato.

"N-No." I stammered.

His eyes widened in shock, "You have haven't you!?"

I winced, "Not entirely, we've fooled around but not that far." Why was I still talking!? This is something to discuss between my best guy friends like Nico, Id known since primary school, as well as him being my cousin.

"Don't tell mum and dad about it. They would flip. Have you told them why I'm at America so much?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry, I wont. And no it would be a surprise to them when the day comes." He told me as we entered the main entrance.

Thursday afternoon, I was on a plane after leaving England for the Bahrain GP. The engine wing was finished, equipment was installed and then for the assembly line, that was the last bit to do. Those builders work really quickly and build them brilliantly too. The FIA had decided to do Bahrain as a night race one year and a day race the next. I got a text wishing me good luck by Annabeth, she decided to send me one with too many X's and O's. Not that I was complaining, she was my girlfriend after all.

The problems started however on Friday during practice on lap 12 for pole. Approaching the S bends that are somewhat flat out, I was leading over Bottas for pole by 0.5 seconds and turned in too early. The car lifted up as I hit a red rumble strip, a high curb they had installed to stop corner cutting. Where the car had a lack of down force, the way I prefer it and due to the nature of the setup, it bounced up in the air a little too much, meaning I had hardly any control of the car. I straightened out the car with a correction for over steer, but the car had other plans and went in the other direction. I went straight on into the metal barrier and slammed into it with over 75Gs of force.

Chapter 13

Ringing was evident in my ears, and everything was a blur, as I vaguely saw a red flag being waved for the scattered debris on the track, as well as my car. I refused to black out, and I could just about hear Claire talking in my ear as I switched everything off automatically. I un strapped myself, got out the car with the help of marshals and waved at the crowd and cameras to say I was okay. A medical van came and got me and took me to the medical centre and I stayed there for 10 minutes during the red flag moment so they could look over me. Once saying all I had was a sprained wrist, that they stuck in a sling, harness cuts and minor bruises they let me go back to the team. On the way back Lea Mckenzie asked me a question, "What happened out there for that to happen, so the people at home know?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, it was all driver error no fault what so ever to the team. Where I usually ask for a car with more straight line speed over down force, and the FIA rules saying that each car has to have a certain amount of one over the other, I must have took the S bend a little too quickly or at the wrong angle and bounced over the newly added curb. Where I was bouncing in the air I had hardly any steering, over corrected and went on into the wall. Doctors said I have a sprained wrist, minor bruises and a few cuts from where the harness dug into my shoulders and chest. Nothing to serious, but I'm going back home to rest and I'm not participating in qualifying or the race tomorrow and Sunday, sadly. I'm gunna have to wait for Catalunya where I will ask the team for a setup with more down force." I smiled sadly. Lea nodded and let me leave. I walked back where Claire was and asked if I could leave early for rest. "Yeah, my head is killing me and I cant race tomorrow with a sprained wrist. So is it okay if I just leave and you can have Wolff fill in for me." She frowned and nodded. I was flown out of there by the teams helicopter and dropped off at the airport once I had everything. I stepped in my plane and sent Grover a text, "What club or bar are you all at Sunday night?" He responded with one down the road from set. "Don't tell anyone I'm coming." he sent a happy face saying okay I wont. I told the pilot to take me home first and he did. After dropping in on family for Saturday and telling them where I will be I got back in the plane and left for LA.

Hours later, I woke up as we were landing in LA at about 8pm on Sunday. I was driven, by Darren, home to get changed and put my disguise on. I stepped into the shower and looked at my small cuts and bruises. I got changed into my party clothes, slowly and painfully, and put my aviators on. I put my sling back on and Darren drove me to the club. When I arrived at the club, I walked to the entrance and said my name to the bouncer. He nodded and allowed me in. I walked through the sea of people to the back where another man was, said my name and he allowed me to go up. As I went up to the VIP section I saw Annabeth laughing with Thalia next to her so I walked up behind her and surprised her when I covered her eyes, with my good hand. She let out a little yelp before turning around and pushing my hand away to glare at who it was. Her smile lit the room as she saw me and leapt into me, her body crushing my wrist and her arms pressing against my bruises and cuts on my shoulders and chest harshly. My face retorted from one of happiness to shear pain and everyone winced when they saw my expression. I pushed her away reluctantly and held my wrist in pain. She looked at me with concern then she noticed the sling on my arms and her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked as she dragged my good hand to sit down so she could sit on my lap. I pulled out my phone and saw the first thing on Youtube was my crash, so I showed them all. Their eyes widened and I felt her kiss my forehead. I pecked her lips and wrapped my good arm around her. "You okay?" She asked in my ear.

I nodded, "Here with you now so yeah I am." I said cheesily. She blushed and rolled her eyes, smiling all the same. I brushed my lips over hers. I turned back to the others to answer the same question they all asked. "It didn't really hurt, it was more on the lines of blurred vision and ringing in my ears. I asked if I could go home to rest early, Claire sorted everything out for me and got Suzie Wolff to drive as my backup. She came fifth I think."

Everyone nodded, "As long as your alright." Juniper said. I shrugged.

"Probably not, my vision is still a little weird, so if you see me darting my eyes about its because my vision is still screwed, but it'll pass. Its not the first time I've had this." Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder and I held back a wince from where the harness dug into my skin. "You might need to refrain from doing that for a while, that's where the harness dug into my skin." I mumbled into her forehead as I pecked it. She looked up at me with sad eyes and parted my shirts neck hole to look at the red blotches and cuts that covered my chest and over my shoulders. She looked up to me and grazed her lips over the cut skin, kissing it gently. My breath hitched and she leaned into me as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the lips slowly, savouring the moment. All things forgotten, where we were, who was around. It was just us. Clarisse cleared her throat and had a small smile on her lips when we pulled back for air, a couple minutes later. Annabeth blushed and looked down, and leaned into my chest carefully and buried her face into my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Love you." With another peck.

She gently pecked my cheek and replied "Love you too." We stayed there at the club, drinking and dancing. I had a glass of Jack Daniels and coke, water after that, being a race driver you cant afford to get drunk. We weren't drunk as everyone had to go to work in the morning, so at around midnight we all left and I took Annabeth back to my place as she hadn't seen it yet. She fell asleep, resting her head on my leg. When we arrived about half an hour later, I stroked her cheek and shook her gently,

"Annie, babe, we're here." I said to her softly, she grumbled in her sleep along the lines of, 'Don't call me Annie,' and I chuckled. I stepped out the car, and Darren wrapped his arms around her. I walked into the house and thanked Darren on the way. We walked up the stairs to the master bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. Her eyes flickered open when he left, and she saw me stripping down to my boxers. I saw her checking me out in the mirror, "You really like staring at my butt don't you?" I teased. I stood up and turned to see her nodding and biting her lip. She gasped when she saw the harness cuts and bruises on my torso. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I reassured her. She stood up and walked over to me. She ran her delicate fingers over the cuts, trailing gentle kisses down them and over the bruises. "I love you so much." I said to her. She smiled the sweet smile I love and kissed me deeply on the lips.

When she pulled back, she looked up to me and said, "I love you more." With a wink. She stripped down, slowly, still staring at me as she did so. I kept my eyes trained on her face and constantly moving to get rid of the blurriness.

"You are so beautiful. Id be a fool to let you go." I whispered to her before kissing her, soft pink and puffy lips.

Chapter 14

I hardly got any sleep last night, I tossed and turned and it would always hurt however I laid. How I didn't wake Annabeth up I don't know. My wrist felt better today, so at around 4am I decided to go for a run. I threw on my grey vest top, shorts and running shoes and jogged out the door. I looked at my watch to see the time and started my run at 430. I went down to McDonalds, 30 minutes away by cycling, and bought myself a smoothie and took a rest for 10 minutes. I returned back at just after 6am where I went straight to the kitchen and got a bottle of water and downed it. My body was covered in sweat, and my clothes were soaked. I took off my shirt to cool myself down and dried my hair with a towel I set on the cabinet by the door. Annabeth walked out of my bedroom in her panties and one of my dress shirts, yawning and scratching her head which was a tangled disarray of blonde bed head, but she still looked cute. She looked at me with an odd, sleepy expression. "What did you do, jump into a swimming pool?" She joked.

I laughed, "No, I went for a run, I've only just got back." She strode towards me and pecked my lips, running her fingers gently over the glistening cuts and muscles of my arms. She told me to go have a shower, so as I walked to the bathroom, she smacked my butt playfully and giggled. I shook my head with a chuckle and went to have a shower. I strolled back into the kitchen after brushing my teeth and putting on Lynx, **axe**, deodorant. I came around the corner in just my boxers. Annabeth was sitting on the counter watching me as I walked in, biting her bottom lip.

"How are you doing?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

I shrugged, "Fine, just went for a run because I hardly got any sleep." I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, running my thumb onto her waist. "What time do you have to go in for?" I wondered when I pulled back, looking into her beautiful grey eyes.

She smiled mischievously at me, "I don't. I'm not in these scenes." I smiled back at her, "Well then, in that case." She wrapped her legs around my waist and brought me further towards her. And thus the make out session began. "Bedroom." She mumbled against my lips.

**Line Break**

She sighed in content in my arms as I walked into the bathroom and put her down in the bathtub, ignoring the pain currently shooting up my arm. She smiled up at me and I winked at her as she turned on the water that flowed out of the walls of the bath. She leaned back and let the warmth of the water relax her muscles. I walked into the walk in closet and grabbed another dress shirt, a towel and two pairs of new boxers. I got a phone call halfway back to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said after I found my phone under our pile of clothes.

"Where are you?" My mother's worried tone, spoke down the phone. I smiled and put on my boxers.

"In LA I had some business to attend to here." I lied as I walked into the bathroom. I held up my fingers to Annabeth to say 'Shh.' She nodded and resumed washing. I put the towel on the sink along with the dress shirt and boxers. I walked into the bedroom and picked up her clothes, panties and bra, from last night. I jogged to the wash room where the washing machine was along with the tumble dryer. I placed her clothes in the washing machine for five minutes as I listened to what my mother was saying.

"Well when are you coming home?" I walked back into the bathroom and kissed Annabeth's forehead and sat on the rim of the bath.

"I don't know probably tomorrow. I need to come back and check in on the builders." I saw Annabeth pout out the corner of my eye and caressed her cheek which she leaned into.

"Okay, well let me know when you arrive. Love you, bye."

I chuckled, "Love you too mum, bye."

I turned to Annabeth after I hung up, "Well, you got me for a day. I gotta go back to England for a while. I'll be back after the Monaco Grand Prix." I kissed her on the lips and she mumbled against my lips.

"When is that?" I stroked her cheek.

"After Spain which is next weekend. Monaco is a week after. So you wont see me for a couple of weeks." She pouted but then perked up as she sat up right and kissed me deeply, dragging me into the bath with her. "Okay then." I said as I discarded my, now wet, boxers into the washing bin.

**(Part 1)**

Chapter 15

Back in England, I was at the assembly line watching the race cars being built. I had told the builders to build a second wing next door with the same equipment but to make road going cars instead of race cars. Aluminium bodies, seats, road tyres and wheels, lights. It should be built in a couple of weeks as there is no other projects left to do, so all attention is on that wing. I am currently standing watching all the new workers putting the finishing touches onto the fiberglass and aluminium bodied cars. All employees are from McLaren, Mercedes, Ford, Maserati, Chevrolet, Ferrari and Lamborghini. Race companies and manufacturers worked for us.

I walked towards the back where the first Atlantic RS40 was ready and waiting to be test driven on our track. I pulled on my Williams Race suit and helmet and stepped into the race seat. I drove out of the shutter doors and rounded the corner to drive out onto track. After completing the 6 mile circuit, doing 10 laps for testing, I came to the conclusion that the car was deemed fit to race. It was ready to be put in the BTCC by my Dad who will be racing it, along with Paul O'Neil. This was how my days went, leading up to Catalunya and Monaco. I texted and Facetimed Annabeth everyday until then. Catalunya, I was pole Bottas second and I won by 0.009 seconds over Bottas. I crashed out at Monaco as a Marussia collided with me. He lost drive as he exited the pits and I rounded the corner at 180 KPH, causing a red flag, Bottas came second after race restart, Raikonnen won.

Back at Atlantis Motorsport, cars were being sold left, right and center. I was currently watching the cars from both sides being made as I sat in my office. It was before 1030pm and something I didn't expect to happen, happened. Two hands covered my eyes and I jumped and grabbed the hands, only to find they were a small, perfect, soft and dainty. I smiled and took them away from my eyes. I spun around and stood, grinning like a mad man. She tackled me into a hug and peppered my face with kisses, "What are you doing here?" I was surprised to say the least.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you." Annabeth pouted and wrapped her arms behind my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and rested them on her ass which was being hugged by her leggings.

"I missed you so much." I told her before crashing my lips onto hers. We had a fully blown make out session there and then. When we pulled back we were perched on my desk, panting. She leaned her forehead on mine and bit her bottom lip.

"I hate this distance thing, it kills me to be honest." She mumbled. I nodded and caressed her butt cheek, pulled her closer and sat her on my lap.

"I think I might move to LA constantly soon. I mean I am there a lot for obvious reasons." Her face lit up at the mention of seeing each other more often.

"What about this?" She gestured to everything around her. I shrugged.

"Still going to visit this one but I will probably give it to dad or Tyson to look after while I'm away. I might build another one in LA, there is a big plot of land I've been keeping my eye on." She nuzzled into my neck, "How did you get here? Like here, here. I didn't tell you where this place was."

She smiled sheepishly at me, "I got Darren to get me." I laughed.

"Of course you did. That is why I love you so much." I mumbled into her hair. I stood and grabbed her hand, "Come on we are going to my favourite place for a couple of days." I told her as I lead her towards my puma. She raised her eyebrow at me and glanced at the car. "Hey don't judge, this was my first car." She laughed and shook her head. Darren and Beckendorf came out and Darren opened the door for us to step into the back, while Beckendorf got into one of the Atlantic MCs.

Chapter 16

Darren smiled at us and winked before he pushed the seat back up right and got in. As he sat I confronted him, "Well it makes sense on why my plane disappeared as well as you, Darren. It also explains why I had Beckendorf following me around today." I said as Darren chuckled.

"Yeah sorry Boss, Missy here made me swear not to tell you." Annabeth blushed and her soft lips to my cheek.

"Its fine." I laughed out. "Usual place when I want peace please Darren." He nodded and started driving once we were all strapped in, Beckendorf followed a couple car lengths behind. Annabeth and I just talked and kissed every so often until I thought of something, "How is Tina?" I directed it to Darren. He turned onto the A127.

"Yeah she's good. We're good. I'm gonna ask her marry me in a couple of months." My eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Whoa, good for you. Guess six years with her did that huh." He laughed and nodded.

"yeah, she still doesn't like the fact I'm your bodyguard and head of security but." He shrugged and I continued.

"She still doesn't understand why you are?" He nodded. "Bingo."

Annabeth was resting her head on my shoulder and asked, "what?" Darren looked at us in the rear view mirror, tried too because it was dark, and spoke.

"Why I work for him and the reason he made me head of security and the reason why he pays me more than the average I should be making." He said as he slowly moved the steering wheel for the corner. She looked at me curiously and I answered her unasked question.

"I owe him because he saved my life when I nearly died." She tensed and tightened her grip on me. I kissed the top of her head to say I'm okay and still here. "When I was about thirteen, I was walking home from school when the Paparazzi came along. There was rumors about me getting a scholarship with McLaren for 2015 which, to be honest, was news to me. So basically I came out the gate when Darren and Tina were walking past, Pap's were taking pictures of me and asking questions. I ran. Then they were in a car and the Pap's started following me to my house. Darren and Tina followed in their car and caught up to me. Darren stepped out of the car and Tina blocked off the Paps with the car, making it seem as if she was parking. In the mean time Darren caught up to me and ran with me down the street and when we thought I was safe, the paps came along as I was crossing the road and nearly ran me over. Darren pushed me out the way but I still got clipped by the mirror and I landed in an awkward position breaking my wrist and hitting my head on the curb. They hit him center on. He went over the car, thankfully, not under and the fucking pillocks kept driving. Eventually they got caught for hit and run. Someone called an ambulance and we woke up in a hospital bed. When he woke up, I thanked him gave him a large sum of money and visited him for the next couple of weeks after school, when I was allowed to leave the hospital. When he was out and built up his strength again, I offered him a job for head of security and my bodyguard and he accepted. He gets paid more than he should because I am grateful and he has been ever since. Tina likes me, somewhat, but she doesn't know about that day in particular. She thinks we both got hit, which is kinda true but he got it worse. They had started dating a year before and he was looking for a job."

I finished as I smiled at him, "Just try not to get hit by a car next time." He turned slightly and winked at me jokingly.

I raised my hand in mock surrender, "Wasn't my fault, it was the first time I had Pap's after me I felt over whelmed." He chuckled and shook his head and carried on driving the rest of the way.

Annabeth snuggled in closer to me and whispered, "Please refrain from dying. I would like to continue having a boyfriend." She nuzzled her nose into my neck and I chuckled softly. I caressed her arm and soon she fell asleep. She was snoring slightly against my neck and I leaned my head on top of hers, like the first night of being boyfriend girlfriend where we fell asleep on the sofa.

Soon we arrived at holiday park and Beckendorf parked up behind. He went in first while Darren stepped out and I gently shook Annabeth awake. "Wise Girl, we're here." She stirred from her sleep and she looked bleary eyed at me. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "Come on, we can sleep when we are inside." She lifted her head up and looked at where we were.

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Where are we?" I stepped over the front seat and climbed out. She soon followed.

"We are at my bungalow at my holiday park." I told her as I helped her out the car. I wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back to get her warm as she shivered. I lead her up to the stairs where we walked onto the dark oak porch of the small blue house, the air filled with the scent of the sea, to the open front door that Beckendorf had opened. I lead her to the toilet and grabbed her bags, while she was in there, to take to the master bedroom. The bungalow was bigger and different to others as it has three big, double bed bedrooms. Beckendorf and Darren had taken residence in the two spare rooms and in the morning Darren would go back and get Tina and Beckendorf would get Silena, his wife I had met a couple of times. I put her bag at the foot of the bed. I stepped out into the living room area where she was sitting.

"Bedrooms this way." I told her as I kicked off my AM branded No Fear race shoes. She raised her arms and I chuckled and walked over to her, "you are so lazy." I playfully scolded her. She poked her tongue out at me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I walked to the bedroom with her in my arms.

I put her on the edge of the bed, and she threw her shirt at me when I turned my back to her. I laughed, "Thank you, always wanted one of your shirts." I teased sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and pulled out my Atlantis Motorsport T-shirt, that went missing, from her bag. "You were the one that nicked my shirt were you?" I questioned. She yawned and shrugged, a small smug smile gracing her lips. She took off her leggings with a wiggle, to get them off around her legs, and stepped out of them. She then smiled more smugly at me as she pulled the top down over her head. I eyed her as she stood in front of me, the shirt just below her hips. "You do look good in my shirts." I mumbled under my breath. Her amazing smile was now in my presence and she kissed my lips with passion.

I laid down in bed, and lifted the covers next to me. Annabeth slid along the bed and on top of me and smiled mischievously at me. She started trailing her hand below my boxers and pinged the elastic waist band. "No. The walls are too thin." I whispered with a smile on my face. I kissed up her jawline and up to her ear, "Tomorrow morning the guys are going to get their special ladies, so its just going to be you and me for a bit." She shivered and kissed my lips before rolling over onto her side of the bed and snuggling into me. We shifted in position, so we spooned essentially, it was one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while.

Chapter 17

After meeting up with the guys and their girlfriends it was time to head back home to LA for a while, while we wait a couple of days for practice at Canada. "We got to go back to America now. I have to get ready for Canada. I told Darren and Beckendorf to have a break with the girls in our New York appartment so we have Steven looking after us while they are absent. He's waiting in the plane at my airstrip. There's also some of my mates waiting at the plane too."

She nodded hesitantly and pecked my cheek as we came into the car park for Atlantis Motorsport. We walked to the back of the building where my runway was and private jet. When we stepped in, Steven was sat at the back with Jason, Frank, Nico and Leo. "Hey guys, long time no see. This is Annabeth my girlfriend." They all looked on wide eyed at us.

"Uhm why are they staring at me like that?" Annabeth whispered to me, after waving and saying Hi.

"Like I said, first girlfriend they thought I was lying." I mumbled back, before raising my tone. "So, Sparky is Jason." I smirked and he glared at me but knew I was joking, as he smirked. He was blonde and his hair was sticking up like he'd just been electrocuted, with a scar on his lip from where he tried to eat a stapler. He smiled, nodded and said hi, and I continued, "Been friends with him since day one of school, that's Leo." I pointed to him, he had an impish grin and he was bouncing his leg, nervously and full of energy. He smiled and said hi, "Known him since secondary school, Jason and I took a shine to him when we first met, just don't be alone with him or he will prank the shit out of you." I chuckled. "and that's Frank and Nico. I know them from school but met Frank a couple of years after Leo, and Nico has been my best friend since day one also being my cousin." I smiled before continuing.

"They've all had a one off drive of and in my Britcar during practice one time." Nico was a sullen looking teenager who people describes as emo, but in reality he just likes the colour black, seen as that's all he wears. Frank was a big Asian Canadian guy who looked like a teddy bear with a baby face making him look nothing the teenager, nearly young adult he is. She smiled and waved as they all said hi, and went back to their conversations they were having. "And the girls, that's Piper, Jason's girlfriend, Hazel is Franks girlfriend, Calypso is Leo's girlfriend and Nico has just had a bad break up so we're gunna cheer him up." I introduced her to them and they had wide smiles on their faces as they waved. Piper was a Cherokee descendant and had kaleidoscopic eyes that change colour every second. Hazel was an African American and was a year younger than Frank. Calypso was a girl that was like Leo, loved fixing things and obsessed with gardening. She had cinnamon coloured hair with almond eyes.

"And of course, Steven." I smiled as I introduced Steven, and after saying hi to each other, Steven nodded his head at us and leaned back to sleep. Before the plane took off, we sat down and talked. When in the air Annabeth and I fell asleep at the front with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

When I woke up, it was 11pm on a Tuesday in LA and this was our stop for a couple of days. Everyone stood with a stretch and yawn, apart from Annabeth, and grabbed their bags. "Cars are waiting outside for you all, Steve will drive you three to my place, the girls are in the range rover with Abbie, Nico and Frank are in the Merc and I will drive Leo and Jason there." I whispered. Annabeth shifted in her chair and turned towards me slightly, snuggling into my side. They nodded while holding back laughter, earning a glare from me, and walked outside to the awaiting Range Rover Evoque, a Mercedes SL65 and my Ford Focus ST. I heard them howling from in the plane. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Annabeth. I sighed and undone her seatbelt and picked her up bridal style, knowing she was going to be out like a light for the night.

I stumbled slightly down the stairs to the Ford where I placed her in the front seat and strapped her in. I jogged back into the plane to grab our bags and placed them in the boot with the rest of them when I returned. I huffed as I sat in the seat, having a quiet conversation with them as I drove. "Been a while, how you guys been?" I wondered as I slowed down at a red light behind Steve.

"Pretty good." They whispered back, "College is getting a little tedious, thinking of dropping out." Jason mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, "How come?" I wondered as I looked at their reflection in the rear view mirror. I started driving again after the light changed while Leo answered, his nervous ball of energy still causing his leg to shake.

"Everything is getting a little boring at college. No excitement what so ever." I chuckled at Leo's answer, typical Leo.

I rounded the corner as I answered, "Just remember my offer still stands for you both if you need a job. You can race my new Britcars seen as you both did pretty good in practice. You can be team mates." I told them as we drove down the familiar road.

"Yeah well, our parents didn't like that idea much did they?" Jason grumbled.

I shrugged as we came into the main gates of the house, "Well the offer still stands if you changed your mind." I heard them gasp at the look of the house, "Practically live here because of Missy here." I nodded at her and continued, "Can't complain though, this place is a lot better than England." I heard Leo chuckle from behind my seat.

"No shit. I might have to take you up on that offer." I laughed at the answer. You see all of my friends are from LA but they moved to England due to a better job position for their parents. Same goes with their girlfriends. I never looked at the place in marvel like I used to. It was gleaming white marble brickwork, the flood lights creating temporary light for our entrance, with gleaming white marble columns and a Parthenon style entrance way. I was going through a Greek Mythology faze, still am, at the time and It was a pretty big house, about the size of a three story block of flats like I used to live in before all of this happened, back in England. It's length and width matched the size of a football pitch, It had black windows with a walk on balcony on top of the fifteen car garage. And it really burned a hole in my pocket. I parked up in the garage along side of the two Mercedes, and pulled Annabeth out of the car, picking her up bridal style.

"Why are you carrying her?" Jason asked as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. We entered the door into a long corridor that opened out into a large lobby with a chandelier and gleaming laminated black slate tile floors.

"Because Sparky," I smirked while he rolled his eyes, "I am a gentleman, now your rooms are down there, Don't make any disturbing noises please." They laughed as they walked down to their rooms.

"You a gentleman. Bah!" I shook my head as I entered my room.

"I am when it comes to women." I grumbled to no one. I heard a low chuckle from behind and turned to see Steve placing our bags at the foot of the bed while I placed Annabeth on the bed.

"Try not to be to noisy." He teased as he exited the room with a smirk. I blushed and shook my head with a small smile on my face as I thought about Steve's words. He was always the joker on the team. Annabeth stirred from her sleep as she rubbed her eyes with her dainty fist and yawned. I smiled at her in the mirror as I stripped to my boxers.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered as I walked over to her. She smiled and kissed my lips briefly before nodding and standing up. She grabbed my orange camp half blood shirt, I bought on Amazon, from my bag. She glanced at it and smiled, shaking her head as she walked toward the bathroom. I shrugged and watched her retreating figure. When she came back out, I smiled at her as I leaned against the headboard. She stalked up the bed on all fours, as if she were a predator and I was her prey before she sat beside my lap. Instantly her lips met mine and she started playing with the waist band of my boxers. I smiled at her and shook my head, smacking the back of her hand lightly as she pouted. "Company, Sorry beautiful." I shrugged kissing her pouting lips one last time. I gently removed her arms off, around me and told her I would be back. As I went to go to the toilet, wash up and brush my teeth, I could hear the others talking. When I re-entered, Annabeth's eyes were drooping as she struggled to stay awake. I laid down beside her, drawing her in closer to me as she shifted and brushed her soft lips over my neck. She ran her hand up my toned skin, over my abs and she circled my belly button. My breath caught and a low growl escaped my throat.

She lifted her eyebrow at me and replied in a mocking tone, "Company, sorry handsome." I chuckled and pulled her flush against my chest, she could hear my heartbeat and feel something pressed between her slightly ajar legs. "Why do we have to wait?" She moaned quietly with a pout. She buried her face into my neck as I ran my hand up and down her back, unable to answer her question. Finally I said.

"It kills me too beautiful, don't worry. He is calling me every name under the sun for doing that to you both." She giggled and pecked my chest as I did the same to the top of her head. "I love you Wise Girl." I mumbled against her lips, when she looked up to me.

She smiled, "Love you too Seaweed Brain." She sighed and ran her small soft fingers up my sides as she whispered, "Do you think we will?" I looked at her, my brow furrowed.

"Have sex?" I whispered.

She nodded but mumbled. "Yeah, but get married." I lifted my eyebrows slightly.

"Well it has only been a few months, but, I hope so. I couldn't imagine you not being by my side later in life." She gazed up at me, the stare soft, as she smiled. She leaned up and I down for a slow passionate kiss when there was a knock at the door. Leo leaned in the doorway and said with his hand over his eyes.

"We were wondering where the games room is?" I chuckled and shook my head. Typical. I looked down at Annabeth who was giggling quietly.

"Basement next to the theatre, there is a door at the back where the games theatre is. Two xbox ones and two PS4 for LAN games. Tell the girls that they can watch what ever on Netflix in the Theatre. And tell the others what I told you. No sex in the bedrooms seen as you all get to sleep with your girlfriends." I chuckled at his facial expression. We both saw Leo's face redden and continued, "We are going to get some sleep, we both have work to do in the morning and we can all go out for dinner tonight." He nodded, mumbled a goodnight and walked out. we heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and then quiet. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 18

I lay in bed, first to wake up from last night thinking to myself. I looked down at the blonde haired beauty that slept on my chest with a small happy smile plastered to those soft pink lips. I thought back to when we were at the bungalow a couple of days ago.

*Flashback*

_It was the first day of staying there and Annabeth wasn't by my side when I awoke and I heard the faint sound of water running in the bathroom. Itiptoed on the red carpet towards the door. When I unlocked the door and relocked it, my feet padded along on cold tiles so I could join her in the shower. She was singing and humming beautifully before I interrupted. She gasped when she felt my hands hug her from behind. "Percy! You scared the crap out of me!" Annabeth exclaimed as she turned in my arms. I chuckled as I pecked her lips and placing my arms on her shoulders. She smiled up at me as she leaned against me, giving me a hug. She then looked up, wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me slowly, savouring the feel and taste as if at any second I would disappear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned into me. After some time we pulled apart._

_"What was that for?" I wondered. "That was a completely different kiss." I mumbled playfully as I nudged her nose with mine. Her beautiful grey eyes locked onto my sea green and she smiled sadly._

_"I don't want anything to happen to us. I just suddenly got a thought about us. What if we break up?" I sighed, leaned my forehead on to the top of her head and closed my eyes. The water dripping down over both of us, giving an effect of being out in the rain if it wasn't so hot._

_"Like I said before, I would be an idiot to let you go. I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life." I opened my eyes and glanced at her left hand and rubbed her ring finger in between my index and thumb. Her breath caught at the action. I brought it up to my lips and pecked it and looked into her eyes as I spoke,"Someday that wont be bare. Maybe in the next couple of years, I don't know. I just got a feeling you are the one for me." I said truthfully. I found Annabeth staring at me intently, studying me as if I was lying. Searching my eyes to see if it was a joke or not. When she found nothing she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, as she peppered kisses over my chest and up my neck until she looked up at me._

_"You really mean that?" She asked. I nodded and replied._

_"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."_

I was brought out my thoughts by Annabeth stirring from her sleep. She yawned, nothing like mine, like a kittens soft mewl. She noticed I was awake and smiled up at me, "Hey, how long you been awake?" Annabeth asked in a sleepy voice. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her lemony scent.

"Only a few minutes." I replied into her hair. I felt her shift from on top of me to see a pleasant sight of Annabeth getting changed. She started putting on her bra and then her jeans, panties already on from last night. I shifted off of the bed quietly and wrapped my arms around her waist. I saw her smile at me in the mirror and then leaned into me as she let me kiss softly up her neck, "I take it you have to go to work." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned slightly to capture my lips with hers.

"Annoyingly. I'd prefer to stay here and hangout with you and the others. I can't be bothered to go to work." I pulled out of the hug and chuckled.

"Well you wouldn't be able to anyway because I have to go start working on Atlantis Motorsport America." I told her as I pulled her back onto the bed. She sat on my lap and grinned at me as I kissed up her neck.

"No hickies. I had to put make up over the last ones." She scolded playfully. I chuckled on her neck.

"I cant help it if my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world." She was about to open her mouth when a voice answered for her.

"LITTLE CHEESY PERCY!" I heard Jason yell through the door. I laughed.

"Screw you Jase." Annabeth had a happy smile on her face as she got up and grabbed a shirt from the drawers. "Its called being romantic anyway. And a compliment." I continued as I approached Annabeth, who was laughing. I pulled out a suit shirt and black jeans and threw them on before I slipped on my race shoes. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and we walked down the stairs hand in hand, once she placed on a shirt. "Morning." I said to everyone who was in the kitchen. They grumbled back and I grabbed some pop tarts from the box and handed a couple to Annabeth. She smiled gratefully as she chewed on the pink frosted berry blast. "This morning, I have to go see the owners of the land, so after I drop off Annabeth at work I'll be back at about three, so do what ever. Pools out back, game theatre is in the basement, tennis and basketball court is behind the garage. Dont touch my expensive cars, you can wander around the city, just remember the address to get back. You can use the Fiesta or the Focus. Just be back before five cause we're going out for dinner." They nodded and I walked into the garage with Annabeth on my arm.

I wandered to the new corvette stingray, metallic pale blue, and unlocked it. She sat in the seat gracefully and I raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me a quizzical look as she saw Steve walking out and getting into my yellow and black racing stripes, Ford GT. "This is yours 'Beth, your driving." I smiled. She smiled up at me but it was forced, "Don't like it?" I wondered.

She nodded, "I do, Its just I never buy you anything so." I shrugged.

"Well, can I not shower my girlfriend in expensive stuff." I wondered, eyebrows scrunched slightly.

She raised her voice slightly, "Yeah, jewellery not cars! I like it Percy but Id prefer to just have jewellery!" I raised my eyebrows in shock, our first mini fight. Over a gift. I think even she looked a little shocked too, As she said, "I didn't mean to yell, just buy me jewellery from now on." Her voice was now softer. I sighed and nodded, and took the keys back from her hand, "Thank you though." She said softly, barely audible. I nodded and started the engine, the cars engine rumbling to life. I saw Steve get out of the car and walk back into the house, while I exited the garage. The journey was filled with silence as we drove, not a comfortable silence. It was almost an awkward silence. When we arrived Annabeth looked over at me, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She repeated. I grabbed her left hand and brushed over her knuckles with my thumb. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it, lingering on the ring finger.

"Its fine. Your right. I shouldn't give you cars. One was enough, well two because you're all getting one of mine I designed, like it or not. Jewellery from now on. Promise." She smiled and hugged me, kissed my lips and mumbled.

"I love you." I smiled and pecked her lips.

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight, I dare say your coming to dinner?" She nodded and hummed in confirmation. "I'll pick you up for five then." She nodded, kissed me again and smiled.

"See ya." I chuckled as she stepped out the car.

"Bye Wise Girl." I watched her retreating figure head to a trailer and then stepped out for a second. "Annabeth?" I called out to her. She stopped and turned eyebrow raised outside the gate. I walked over to her and spoke, "Are Luke and Thalia dating?" I wondered.

She hesitated before answering, "No why?" She gazed at me with a quizzical look across her beautiful face.

"Bring her with you tonight so she can meet Nico." I continued before she spoke, "Nico is a racer as well he races for me in the international GT Series if you were wondering. He could really do with cheering up and I can't help but think that they are somewhat the same. They like the same stuff and all. But just ask her for me please if she says no its fine-" I was cut out of my rambling by Annabeth chuckling.

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'll ask her when I see her." She pecked me on the lips and wandered through the gates toward her trailer. I walked back over to the car and looked to where she stood. She waved at me, I waved back, and she stepped into the trailer.

Chapter 19 Dinner with the family - Part 1

_1)Rosberg 118 points  
2)Jackson 110 points  
3)Massa 109 points  
4)Bottas 108 points  
5)Button 100 points  
6)Vettel 100 points  
7)Ricciardo 93 points  
8)Magnussen 70 points  
9)Alonso 69 points  
10)Raikkonen 68 points  
11)Maldonado 50 points  
12)Grojean 45 points  
13)Sutil 44 points  
14)Gutierrez 44 points  
15)Perez 30 points  
16)Hulkenburg 29 points  
17)Kvyat 15 points  
18)Vergne 15 points  
19_Ericcson 2 points  
20)Kobyashi 1 point  
21)Bianchi 1 point  
22)Chilton 1 point  
_  
Today was the day. I just finished the race at Brands Hatch in the Williams FW18 and won by 0.003 over a Ferrari 641/2. That was one intense 72 lap race, constant battling and pit stops were scarce due to the Goodyear tyres being a damn sight better than Pirelli. I had Annabeth in the pits cheering me on all through out the race, I knew because when ever I did come in for fuel, I would see her waving enthusiastically at me and giving me thumbs up. I met up with her after the podium, drenched in champagne, and my race suit around my waist,

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll head to my parents house, you okay with that?" I asked as I grabbed her hand with my free hand that wasn't clutching a trophy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded with a long exhale of breath. We entered the bedroom we were staying in, in the hotel and I set the trophy on the bed and cupped her cheek,

"Hey, you'll be fine. My parents will love you." I smiled as I pecked her soft pink lips. Annabeth smiled and returned the kiss before pushing me in the general direction of the shower,

"I know, go have a shower. You smell like booze." She giggled as she started pulling her clothes into her suitcase. I chuckled as I entered and had a shower. Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom with clean boxers on and drying my untameable raven black hair. On the bed sat two suitcases and Annabeth, who was staring at the trophy on the night stand. She turned her head towards me and smiled a nervous smile as I pulled on some jeans and my Williams Polo. I leaned over her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled her up from the bed. I shoved the trophy into the suitcase and folded my race suit over the top. I Picked up both suitcases and walked to the door with Annabeth in tow as we locked the room and returned it to the front desk. I opened her passenger side door for her in my Ford Puma and promptly put our suitcases in the back of the car. I started the long trek to my parents home which was on the coast. After laughing, holding hands and talking for what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at a medium sized home, a typical 3 bedroom 2 story house which was my parents house. Annabeth spoke up as we neared the drive way,

"Huh never expected this. I was expecting something like your house in LA. Not a beautiful little quite home by the coast." I Shrugged as I answered with,

"We weren't always rich, it was a thing that occurred when Atlantis Motorsport and Poseidon Inc. took off, It was-" I cut off my speech as my eyes widened, "Okay, I had nothing to do with this but it looks like your meeting the entire family and some cars I have never seen before." I noticed Annabeth's eyes widen as she looked at me, the nervousness back on her face. "You'll be fine." I kissed her on the lips before we stepped out of the car. "So we have, Aunt Hestia and Uncle Haephestus. Beckendorf and Silena, Beck is the guy who is on my security team but is also my cousin, Silena is his wife. Then we have Tyson and Ella by the looks of things. And then I'm assuming her parents." I mumbled as I pointed to each of the cars. I knocked on the door just as Annabeth started mumbling,

"I can't do this." And started heading towards the car. I grabbed her wrist before she could run off and pulled her into a hug while whispering in her ear,

"Yes you can, you are an actress who isn't afraid of anything." I felt her nod against my shoulder and mumble,

"Except for spiders. I hate and am extremely scared of spiders." She looked up at me and I chuckled and pecked her lips,

"One more thing, our dog gets very excited and. Just be prepared." She chuckled as the door opened and a black mass jumped into my arms, barking and licking my face as she wagged her tail from above me, clearly excited to see me after so long. I heard Annabeth giggling behind her hand as she stood above me. I ruffled the wolf sized husky's, Mrs. O'Leary, fur as I spoke in a playful tone,

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary! Hows my girl doing?" I pulled her off of me and stood as she laid on her back wanting her belly tickled. I obliged and looked at who was at the door, Mrs. O'Leary started inspecting Annabeth as she started to fuss her and in return was bathed in dog saliva.

"Hey El, Long time." I said pulling her into a hug as she grinned at me from the door. Ella was a red head who was pretty, not as pretty as Annabeth though; just had to put that there otherwise she would get mad at me, in her own way and was Tyson's long term girlfriend of 8 years.

"No kidding. I didn't think we were seeing you until-" She gasped as she looked at Annabeth behind me, who was currently wiping off the saliva with a tissue that was in her purse, "Oh my gosh, are you Annabeth Chase?" She asked with a grin. Annabeth looked up at that moment and returned the smile, nodded and said,

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Percy's Girlfriend." Annabeth held out her hand and was expecting and handshake until Ella pulled her into a bear hug, squealing.

"Ella's a hugger." I laughed as Annabeth returned the hug. I was about to ask what everyone was doing here when a voice said from the living room, a voice that belonged to Tyson, "Ella who is it?" Ella quickly pulled back and ushered us inside, Mrs. O'Leary in tow and by my side like she always used to do whenever I was around. We entered the living room as Ella sat down next to Tyson. There was a collection of gasps and grins as I stepped into the room, Poseidon stood immediately and approached me, bringing me into one of those father, son man hugs.

"Perseus, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you here until next week, and I thought you were starting work in America?" Poseidon exclaimed, all eyes were on me while Annabeth stood shuffling on her feet in the doorway.

"I had a race for Williams and everything is being built in America. Plus I thought it was about time I introduced you all to my girlfriend." I extended my hand out towards her and she stepped forward and took my hand, standing next to me, "We were only expecting you two not everyone." I laughed as I glanced around at the now wide eyes on us both. Annabeth smiled and waved at everyone,

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She introduced her self. My mother, Sally, stood and engulfed Annabeth in a hug,

"I knew it, I knew there was a reason why he spent so much time in America." Tyson on the other hand was looking very confused at that particular moment,

"Hold on, Chase? I thought her last name was Wilkinson?" He questioned. I laughed and answered with,

"Annabeth's sister did the exact same thing you did to me Ty." I smirked as I knew I dropped him in it now. My Mother eyed him as she brought Annabeth to sit down on the many comfortable chairs around her,

"Tyson, what did you do to Percy?" She questioned. He scratched the back of his neck and turned red,

"SignedHimUpForInternetDating." He said in one breath as quick as anything. My mothers eyes widened in shock,

"You what?!" She shrieked as everyone broke out into little light chuckles. I decided to step in before any thing could happen to him,

"Its fine mum, if he hadn't I never would have met my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth." I smiled at her as the room broke out into soft awws, at my idiotic cheesiness. Honestly when you are in a relationship you can't help but to be. We told our story and after ten minutes we were sitting in a big circle and looked around, "So what is everyone doing here?" I wondered as I looked at all the family members along with Ella's. Tyson cleared his throat and took her left hand,

"We are getting married." He announced as the room broke out into a chorus of congratulations. After it all died down, I stood and said,

"Well this calls for a celebration. I'll get the wine or champagne, whatever we have and get started on cooking." My families eyes widened as they shook their heads vigorously to the cooking idea. I faked being hurt, "ouch guys. That hurts. I've improved my cooking skill since then, right Wise Girl?" I questioned and then realisation dawned on me, I had never called her or given her a nickname before. I just couldn't help but think at how much it suited her though, technically a compliment and a nice gesture to have finally given her a nickname. She smiled and nodded whilst raising an eyebrow. My mother stood to interject about me cooking but I waved her off and went to the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. Annabeth came in after nearly an hour of talking, getting to know and joking with the family, to see that I was making spaghetti bolognese. I was looking out to sea while she sniffed the sauce, I looked over to her and let her taste some by dipping a spoon into the sauce.

"Mhmm. Needs some basil." She moaned in appreciation. I put the spoon in the sink and started stirring with a wooden spoon, while adding a hint of basil. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my back and leaned into it as I drained the pasta in the sink. "Wise Girl?" She whispered in my ear making me shiver at her breath in my ear. I turned in her arms and pecked her lips which were stained lightly with some sauce residue. I wrapped my arms around her after turning off the hobs for the sauce.

"I have no idea but I think it suits you. I mean you are smart and you are a girl." I mumbled, not entirely sure where this was going. She just giggled and kissed my lips again. When she pulled back she looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully,

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I wrapped my arms tighter around her as she looked up at me,

"Seaweed Brain?" I raised an eyebrow while smiling at her nickname for me,

She nodded and mumbled, "You know, your dad is Poseidon, your company is called Atlantis and I caught you staring at the sea, plus you told me that you like the water. Also it seems like that head of yours is full of Seaweed if you randomly call me that." She smiled playfully as she hugged me. I briefly saw my parents and Tyson standing in the doorway who were smiling at us. I just caught some of what my mother said to my dad,

"I like her, she's good for him and brings the best out in him." Tyson and Poseidon nodded in agreement as they smiled at our little moment in the kitchen. I pecked her on the lips as I mumbled,

"Love you Wise Girl." The name just rolled off of my tongue with ease. She smiled into the kiss as she mumbled back,

"Love you too Seaweed Brain."

Chapter 20

As everyone sat down at the table, and started eating, the whole time we were answering questions and joking about with the family. After Ella's parents left for home, along with everyone else, it was about 930pm when Tyson, Ella, Silena, Beckendorf and my Aunt and Uncle left for home. "We will see you all at the wedding." Hestia waved as she climbed into Haephestus' Volvo estate. We waved, Annabeth at my side as we waved and my mum wishing them a safe travel, as well as to Silena and Beckendorf, Tyson and Ella.

"I take it you're not staying, Percy?" Poseidon wondered, as he eyed us both. We both shared a glance at each other, and I spoke up,

"We're probably going to head back to mine, we have to get up early in the morning." I stated as Annabeth eyed me curiously. I smiled over to her as she was about to speak, but was cut off by her phone. She sighed and looked at the phone and smiled,

"I have to get this, its Thals." She smiled as she waved it at us and walked off, "Hey Thals..."

My mother raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled mischievously, "I was hoping I could take her to our summer home in Crete, if that's cool with you guys?" I raised an eyebrow and they smiled and nodded,

"Of course Percy, just remember to be back by Thursday night." My mother reminded me. I laughed and nodded as I grabbed up mine and Annabeth's shoes, jackets and car key. I kissed my mother on the cheek and gave her a hug and smiled down at her. I gave Poseidon a man hug that we do and turned around to find Annabeth standing there. I gave her, her shoes and she smiled and placed them on, using my forearm as a balance.

"Well I guess we'll be off, love you guys." I was about to leave when I heard an 'Oh' from Annabeth, and saw my mother hugging her,

"You are welcome any time dear, It was wonderful meeting you and look after Percy for me." She winked as Annabeth blushed,

"It was nice meeting you both." Annabeth smiled warmly as Poseidon released her from his hug. He smiled down at her, and she walked back over to me at the door,

"We will see you on Sunday." I told them as I opened the front door, letting the cold breeze roll through the quieting house. Mrs. O'Leary came running up to me at the door and whimpered as she nudged my leg. I smiled sadly down at her and bent down to ruffle her fur. "Hey, I'll see you on Thursday girl, when we're back. Then we can go down to the park, how does that sound?" I wondered in the voice from before. It baffles me to know how she knows what I'm saying, because she started licking my face and wagging her tail happily. I chuckled as I pet her fur a couple more times before standing and wiping the saliva off of my face. Annabeth scratched behind Mrs. O'Leary's ear, which made her push her head further against her hand, making us all laugh. We said our goodbyes one last time and left towards my car. We waved as we left their quiet little house on the coast, back towards Atlantis Motorsport. Annabeth broke the silence as we were driving down the duel carriage way,

"So why are we getting up early tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrow at me as a curl slipped out of her pony tail. I placed the hair behind her ear and smiled at her,

"It's a surprise." I singsonged, wiggling my eyebrows. She pouted and slumped in her chair, while mumbling,

"Such a Seaweed Brain." I smiled as I felt a pang inside my chest every time she called me that, I officially love that nickname. I smirked at her through the corner of my eye, as we drove down the practically empty motorway.

"Yeah, the Seaweed Brain you love." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and I pecked the top of it, turning the corner to start up the private road that splits Atlantis Motorsport to my home and a thought crossed my mind as I saw her smile at me and peck my cheek. "You've never seen my house here have you?" I wondered as I drove up to the front gate. She thought about it, making one of the many faces that I adore because she looks ridiculously cute, scrunched eyebrows together and a slight pout, finally she smiled and shook her head,

"no I haven't, your summer home in LA yeah, here no." I smiled as I parked up outside of the small, two bedroomed house about the same size as my parents. She stared in surprise and wonder at it though, because it was, like my summer house, It was gleaming white marble brickwork, the flood lights around and in the small fountain outside creating temporary light for our entrance, with gleaming white marble columns slanted entrance way, only smaller as I had this built before blowing my budget on the one in LA. I parked inside the five car garage next to my Shelby GT350 the latest addition to my collection, and opened my door and jogged round to Annabeth's side and opened the door for her. She smiled and grabbed my hand I had extended for her, and pecked my lips. "Thank you." I smiled down at her and lead her into the house, giving her a quick tour. It's essentially the same layout and design for the LA house just smaller. We entered the master bedroom and Annabeth sighed while falling backwards onto the bed. I chuckled as I stripped down to my boxers and booted up my laptop. I laid down beside her, after she had removed her clothing, and swiping my orange camp half blood shirt from her bag. I turned down the brightness and turned off the lamp beside my head and typed away at my laptop as she rested her head on my chest staring up at me with her beautiful grey orbs. I smiled down at her as I clicked on to Twitter, the top '#', currently trending worldwide was '#Percabeth.'

"What the hell is Percabeth?" I questioned looking down at Annabeth. She shrugged and turned towards the screen, leaning her head against my shoulder. I clicked it and it took us to a load of tweets which said things like, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase *squeal*! or The feels! and stuff like that. I Google'd Annabeth and the first bit of news about us was titled '**At last we know Annabeth Chase's Mystery Man.**' I clicked on the link and it took me to a Celebrity Love Gossip magazine written by Aphrodite Venus to see we had hit front page with our story. 'Annabeth Chase seen multiple times with her glassed mystery man in these photos, **the photos from the magazine ages ago chapter 7?, **we now know that it is Percy Jackson, current world champion contender in Formula One who is currently fighting for the championship in second place by only a few points, and we have been sent some photographs of the two, holding hands, kissing and hugging in the images from the Canadian Grand Prix. This romance shocked some but excited others who suspected, like myself, that these two were lovers at heart, due to the fact that there are few teenage celebrities that own raven black hair and No Fear clothing. The question is though, will this romance last or crash and burn?" We both finished the article with determined looks in our eyes. "Last." We both said at the same time. I smiled over at her and shut down the computer and placed it on the underside for the night stand. I kissed her on the lips,

"Good night Wise Girl. Love you." I faintly saw her smile as she mumbled,

"Love you to Seaweed Brain, good night." We drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Annabeth resting her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her.

**Poseidon's POV**

I climbed into bed next to Sally as she typed away furiously on the laptop, working on her latest Novel. I smiled and pecked her cheek, laying down and turned off the lamp. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt Sally shift her weight and place her laptop onto the floor under the bed. "It was nice what you did for Percy, accepting Annabeth I mean." Sally mumbled. I sat up and looked at her.

"Percy would never forgive me if I blamed Annabeth for being _her _daughter." I said 'her' with disgust. "Plus she is nothing like her mother." I commented as Sally hummed in thought and turned off her lamp. _  
_

"I just hope she accepts Percy for being your son." she mumbled as she settled down next to me. She kissed my cheek as I hummed in response. We exchanged good nights and love you's and settled down for the night.

**Percy**

It was a Sunday morning, a week had passed and I had qualified pole with Button and Bottas in second and third. It was still early, around 8am, when I awoke with the most beautiful girl tucked into my side. I smiled to myself, thinking how lucky I was. If it wasn't for Tyson, we never would have met. I kissed the top of Annabeth's head, breathing in her lemony scent, whilst running my fingers up and down the curve of her back. She shifted and mumbled something, 'That tickles,' while letting out a sleepy giggle. I chuckled lightly, my voice still thick with sleep. She pressed her face into the cool skin of my neck and started kissing it, making me squirm, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me, looking into those stormy grey eyes that mirrored the love and affection of my own. I smiled and kissed her forehead before she rolled off of me and yawned. She stood stretching, her (my) shirt riding up ever so slightly so I caught a glimpse of her tanned back. I stared at her as she ran a hand through her messy blonde curls, and stood from my perch on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed up her neck, she mewled softly and turned in my arms, still allowing me to kiss around her face, avoiding the lips due to morning breath from all the pizza we had last night, I was kissing up the curve of her neck again when someone barged in through the conjoining room door.

"GAH!" I heard a familiar female voice say, "Too much PDA! AH I'm blind." We both laughed at the sight of Thalia, beet red whilst covering her eyes making gagging noises.

"Should've knocked then, shouldn't you." I answered back, just as Nico entered, and wrapped his arms around Thalia. He chuckled and pecked her cheek before dragging her back into their room. We both smiled and rolled our eyes at the same time before she dragged me into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, I had Claire knocking on the door as Annabeth and I got ready for the day. I grabbed my race suit sleeves and wrapped it around my waist, heading over to the driver briefing. After twenty minutes of going over the rules, and safety, we left to start getting prepared for the pit lane walkabout. I was talking with my family for a while, getting everyone acquainted, when it all started. I spent nearly twenty minutes signing and having photographs taken of me and surprisingly not with the model that was holding my numbered sign, with Annabeth. Not that either of us were complaining, she may not admit it, but I saw the looks she was shooting Rachael, **(Not Dare) **a friend of mine's, brothers Fiancée. After a while, everyone but Annabeth went to the VIP observation area, while she stayed in the pits watching the screen with mum, Poseidon, Tyson and Ella. Soon enough we were on the starting grid, after a good luck kiss, and I waited for the lights to turn green for the formation lap.

I took deep breaths as I watched and waited for the lights to turn green for the start of the race. My instincts kicking in, making time slow down as it settled on five green lights, my impeccable race starts were now in play. I shot off the line, a good few milliseconds before everyone else like always, my reaction times being better than them and the 54 lap race was under way. I rounded the first corner a little way ahead of Button, who was side by side with Bottas around the first corner, and watched my team mate stick the pass around the outside, in the mirrors. It was around lap 20 when we started to have problems, I felt the car shudder slightly as I round the corner, I saw that the wheels were graining and fast, I radioed it in and the response was to slow the car down a bit, keep it in engine mode one and change the brake bias to rears 57%. I did as I was told and found that it helped out a lot, so much so that I extended over the pit time by a couple of laps. I pitted lap 27 and gave a quick wave to Annabeth, who winked and waved back. I chuckled and shook my head as I started down the pit lane, ripping off one of the tear off strips of plastic over the visor. The next problem was on lap 35 when I spun out due to a Torro Roso coming out of the pit lane and cutting in front of me, even though I should have been lapping him. I started up the car again, and I spun around on the run off and put my foot down on the accelerator to catch up to Button who had now gained the lead because of the car stalling. The next few laps until 44 where we would be put back onto the option tyres were filled with intense battling for position. Button and I got so caught up in the act that it allowed Bottas to catch up and we were all battling for the lead of the race. We were driving onto the Hanger Straight when I retook the lead of the race up the inside, a daring move which allowed me to lead the race for a couple of laps, until the race was red flagged and finished as there was a three car accident at the old pit straight involving Sutil, Vergne and Rosberg. As we drove passed, I was thankful to see that none of the drivers were hurt but the Mercedes was missing its front nose completely and the rear wing was obliterated, indicating that he had rolled the car, and the race would be reverted to a lap before the crash meaning it would be: Jackson, Button, Bottas, Massa, Raikonnen, Alonso, Vettel, Ricciardo, Magnussen and Gutierrez rounding out the top ten. We all drove into the pit lane and parked up in our designated slots, greeting Button and Bottas and told them it was a good race. I worked my way over to the team where I was pulled into a bone crushing hug from about ten people, my brother, Ella, Mum and Poseidon congratulated me and I walked over to Annabeth who was smiling brightly at me. I pulled her into a hug and she kissed the helmet, roughly where my lips would be. I winked at her through the open visor and parted to go get weighed. I pulled off the helmet and balaclava and stuffed it into the helmet, revealing my even more messy and sweaty raven black hair. I ran my hand through my hair and ruffling it slightly to make it slightly tamed and went up the steps towards the waiting room where Bottas and Button were waiting already.

I chugged down a bottle of water as we waited, I had handed my helmet to Claire who placed it next to Bottas' downstairs and was talking amongst ourselves waiting to be pulled out onto the podium. "I'm glad they're all right and all, but I was enjoying that battle between us." I said to Button and Bottas as we watched the replay of the crash, Vergne hit Rosberg on the rear wheel as he was going slow and luckily Rosberg's rear wheel slid over the sidepod not Vergne himself and he rolled sideways into the old pitwall at about 110kph for Rosberg but 270kph for Vergne, Sutil was the passenger in the crash as he came around the corner and rear ended Vergne's car. Button nodded in response and we talked for a while before Bottas was called onto the podium, the crowd going semi loud until Button was told to come on which was significantly louder, it sounded like a concert. The crowd truly erupted when I came out, which I wasn't expecting because Button had been in the game longer than me and I was a Rookie. I waved to the crowd before and after we were presented with our trophies. We took quick photographs for the press before popping open the champagne and spraying it over each other. The cool bubbling liquid hit my skin as Button and Bottas ganged up on me and poured it down the neck of my race suit, and over the top of my head. I downed some of the drink, the warm bubbling sensation of the alcohol hitting the back of my throat as it went down. I leaned down through the gap and dropped the bottle to the awaiting hands of my crew. After the interviews I had returned to Annabeth, who was in the hotel room, sitting on the bed with the biggest smile plastered on her face as she stood and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me down for a passionate kiss. She intertwined her fingers through my damp hair, as I lightly grasped her hips. She jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist, deepening the kiss. We spent ten minutes, teasing and making out on the bed, in the shower and against walls, until we were interupted by, yet again, Thalia, who shrieked as she entered through the conjoining doors, mid sentence of,

"Nico's taking ages in the toilet, can I use your- AH!" and flew out of the room. We chuckled as we turned red due to the fact we were half naked from the shower and she attacked me as soon as my boxers were on. We went down to the factory and we all had a celebratory party, with Bottas' family and friends, my family and friends as well as Annabeth and her/our friends. We spent another couple of days in England before we returned to America so I could check in on Atlantis Motorsport America. We said our goodbyes and we all left with our friends on my private jet.

"Well that was an eventful couple of weeks," I commented as we laid back in our chairs, listening to our friends bickering. I looked over at Annabeth, who was sitting in the seat closest to the walkway and facing our friends. She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder,

"I know, it was nice meeting your parents, Poseidon seemed hesitant about me at first but he soon warmed up to me." I nodded in thought wondering why that was. I looked at my watch to see that it was about 10pm, and called out to everyone,

"Guys get some sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us, and we should get to LA about seven-ish." Everyone nodded and settled down in their chairs, all of the girls using the boys shoulders as pillows. I smiled to myself and then down at Annabeth who was looking up at me with beautiful sleepy grey eyes. I pecked her lips, "Goodnight Wise Girl. Love you, Beautiful." She blushed crimson as we stayed eye locked,

"Love you too, Seaweed brain." She leaned her head on my shoulder and we drifted off to sleep together.

When we awoke, the plane had landed and our cars were ready and waiting for us on the runway. I said my goodbyes to everyone, "I'll see you all at Texas, if not sooner." I said, hugging the girls and fist bumping the guys. We all made our way to the cars after Annabeth said goodbye and see you at work, we climbed into the awaiting mustang GT, I had named Blackjack, and headed off to drop her at home. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence as we drove hand in hand listening to REO speedwagon's, 'Keep On Loving You,' and we soon arrived at her Penthouse apartment block. I got out and opened her door for her and grabbed her hand. She smiled gratefully at me and climbed out. I kissed her lips and looked into her grey orbs, "I have to go check in on A.M.A, so I will see you in the morning." She pouted and nodded as I told her this. She kissed me one last time before walking off to the building doors. She turned and waved and smiled, I returned the gesture and she disappeared in the building. I sighed, already missing her by my side, her hand in mine which fit there perfectly, and her warm smile which always seemed to make me smile. I got back in the car and started driving to Atlantis Motorsport America.

**Annabeth**

I sighed as I closed the door to my penthouse, already missing Percy. I sound like a teenage girl in high school. I walked over to the walk in closet and pulled off my converses that I was wearing, since England. I pulled out my phone and put it on charge as I sat on the sofa, I leaned my head on the back of the chair, when I heard a noise come from the kitchen. My eyes zeroed in on a silhouetted figure in the door way. "Hello Annabeth." A familiar voice greeted.

Annabeth continued

My eyes widened at the sight of my mother who I haven't had contact with since I was seven, "What in Hades are you doing in my house, Mother?" I questioned as she approached slowly and stood in front of me and the TV, hand on hip, her intense grey eyes analysing me.

"What are you doing dating that Sea spawn?" She spat, I glared at her and stood matching her height.

"He is not Sea spawn, He has a name and it is Percy, and I don't like the fact you barged into my home to lecture me about my boyfriend after A, you haven't even seen me since I was seven and B, you haven't even met him so how can you judge him?!" I yelled as I matched her fierce gaze, "I would like you to leave my house." I said fiercely, pointing to the door.

"You will do as I say, stay away from the Sea spawn. And I do know what he's like, I knew his father! He hurt me and I don't want his son doing the same to you! You will break things off with him." She stated as she strode confidently over to the door. I gaped at her,

"I will not break things off with Percy, I met his father and he accepted me. Why can't you accept Percy dating me? And you again have no right telling me who I can and can't see after so many years of your absence in my life." I yelled on the brink of tears. I wasn't going to let the fall, that would be sign of weakness. My mother turned and glared at me,

"If you don't break things off with him, I will ruin you." My mother threatened. My eyes widened in shock at the fact my mother would do such a thing to me. But my eyes settled into a glare,

"Blackmail will get you nowhere mother." I spat, she fiddled with the door handle, opening it and was about to step out of the doorway,

"I will tell Percy and the press you are only in this relationship because you want to rise in popularity and to get higher paying roles in the filming industry." She quipped taking a step out of the door, "You tell him that I'm making you, say goodbye to your career and your life. And if you think I'm joking, try me. You have until tomorrow night." she said monotonously, gliding through the doorway and closing it as quietly as possible. I sat there in my thoughts, for what seemed like hours. My mother can't be serious can she? Wait Mother? She doesn't deserve to be called that. She's blackmailing her own daughter, to break up with the man that she loves. I felt something wet on my cheeks and then realised that I was crying. I wiped at my eyes and texted Percy asking if he could come over tomorrow.

**Percy can you come round tomorrow morning before work please.**

Seconds later he responded with,

_Sure Wise Girl, I'm going to get some sleep. Love you._

I threw my phone against the wall as I felt tears stream down my face at the thought of having to break it off with Percy. I was crying over the fact that even though it would hurt, it was slightly better than my Mo- Athena telling the press and Percy that the relationship is a sham, resulting in loss of work and Percy. I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion after crying for hours because I awoke to a knocking on the door.

**Percy**

I rolled out of bed, missing Annabeth by my side. It felt like I didn't know what to do with my arms because I got so used to the feeling of holding Annabeth in my arms, that it was a weird sensation, my arms felt empty and like they had no use. I feeling I was going to have to get used to. I stretched and did my daily routine of toilet, shower, breakfast and made my way over to the garage after I was done. I entered my Dodge Charger R/T '70 and the cars beefy V8 rumbled to life. I drove the short trip to Annabeth's place and soon arrived at the tower complex in front of me. With a smile on my face, I entered the complex, the doorman Argus tipping his hat to me as I entered, I smiled and nodded in return for gratitude, and entered the elevator and swiped the card for the Penthouse. The doors opened after listening to elevator music, and I knocked on the door in front of me which led into Annabeth's apartment. She answered the door and I smiled but the smile slowly disappeared when I leaned in to kiss her lips and she leaned back. I felt a stab of hurt course through me as I looked into her eyes to see a pained expression that masked her beautiful stormy grey eyes, which were starting to water. "We need to talk." She breathed out.

I stood there in the doorway, those dreaded words that could only mean one thing. My thoughts were true when she let a tear slide down her soft cheek. "I think we should break up." she let another few tears drop as she looked at me. I sniffed then realised I was starting to cry too.

"Why, Wise Girl? What did I do?" I wondered as tears streamed down my face and hers, "We can talk about it, just please don't do this Annabeth. I love you." I tried desperately. She took a shakey breath and looked me in the eye.

"I love you too Percy, but its not you its me. I have to focus on my work and I'm losing time to work on learning scripts with all of the time off I'm having. I'm so so sorry." She cried as she closed the door softly. I walked into the elevator and sunk to the floor as I slowly descended down to the lobby. I cried all through out the elevator ride, wondering what I could have done wrong seen as that's always the break up line. I stood just before the elevator doors opened and walked out of the building into the sea of light that ensued as I left the door. The fifteen or so paparazzi stood outside of the building taking pictures and asking questions about Annabeth and I. I just carried on walking into the car park and started up my car. I leaned on the steering wheel and took some deep breaths to relieve myself of some of the pain of the break up. I drove to the private airstrip I own and told Darren to get my plane ready. He didn't question the order and within an hour I was there, on the plane back to England.

I arrived in the early hours of the morning, around two AM and climbed into the awaiting Puma that was outside of my jet. I drove in the early hours of the morning to my parents house and unlocked the door with the spare key my parents gave to me the last time we- no I was here. I crept into the living room and sat on the sofa, Mrs. O'Leary came over to me, licked my face and curled up next to me on the sofa, as I raised up the recliner part and drifted off into a haunted sleep. I was awoken by the sound of someone coming down the stairs and I turned to see it was my mother. She looked at me and did a double take,

"Percy?" She exclaimed, I stood and walked over to her and hugged her. That was when the dam broke in me again. I started muttering to myself, 'what did I do?' and my mother just shushed me as she hugged me tighter, "What happened Perce?" I sniffed and she wiped some tears away as I answered,

"Annabeth and I broke up." I let out a hoarse whisper. My mother gasped and leaned back, her hands on my shoulders,

"Oh honey, What happened? You were so happy together." My mother soothed. I shrugged and looked down at the floor,

"I'm not sure myself, we were happy the day before after I brought her home and then she changed over night. She said she wanted to focus on her job and all of the time off she was having to see me wasn't helping." My own voice sounded hoarse and foreign to my own ears, thick with emotion. I took in a shakey breath and looked up to see Poseidon walking down the stairs, running his hand through his messy raven black hair. His sea green eyes brightened when he saw me, just like when we visited them a week ago. Then they dimmed and changed to concern as he looked at me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and looked at my mum, nodding at her to tell him. My mother told Poseidon what happened and his eyes grew concerned, then darkened. They shared some whispered words, only one word stood out, "Athena," and then my mother kissed my forehead,

"Everything will be fine Percy." She said softly and went to the kitchen and started cooking while I sat on the sofa next to my Husky, who'd been asleep the entire time. I stroked her fur while the smell of pancakes drifted through the house, lifting my spirits slightly at the thought of blue pancakes drenched with syrup. Poseidon sat down and got a far away look in his eye as he sat there running his hands over his face. One question was roaming around my head and I wasn't sure whether to ask it or not, I chose the latter but kept wondering. Who is Athena...

I slid down the door and sobbed as I heard the elevator ding. I broke down then and there wanting Percy to comfort me in any way, but now can't because he isn't my boyfriend any more. I shouldn't have done it. I should have just had my career ruined and told him of my _mothers _betrayal. We could have lived happily. But then I remembered her hidden meaning, tell him and we both will be ruined. I couldn't let that happen. Percy built his company from nothing and has managed to become a F1 driver. I sighed and wiped at my eyes and stood shakily, after noticing that it had been at least twenty minutes and was going to be late for work. I got changed after having a quick shower and made my way down to the garage. As soon as I saw the Range Rover that Percy got me, I burst into more tears and fast walked over to my Mercedes SLS, something I haven't used since Percy gave me the Range Rover. I made my way over to the studio, ignoring the flashes of cameras as I left the garage, and eventually arrived at my trailer, lost in my thoughts. I strolled in, shoulders slumped and as soon as I entered, Thalia came bounding in with Nico, big smiles on their faces. "Hey 'Beth, hows my kelp headed friend doing, haven't seen- Annabeth!?" Nico Yelled as they both rushed to my side as I collapsed onto the floor, bursting out into another round of tears. Thalia came to my side and shushed me as she wrapped her arm around me, rubbing my arm.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Thalia wondered, "Did Percy do something to you, if he hurt you I swear-" I cut her off, by shaking my head profusely and looked up at Thalia's concerned face. She gasped as she saw me,

"No i-its no-not what h-he did. I br-oke up with him." I stuttered. I sobbed as I gripped onto Thalia, looking up through my blurry vision, I could just make out a shocked expression,

"Why, you were so happy." Thalia wondered softly, treating me as if I could break at any moment. So I told them everything, from my mother appearing in my home after so many years, right up to the break up with Percy. Nico looked ready to murder someone and Thalia looked completely and utterly shocked to move let alone say something. "Your own mother actually blackmailed you into ruining your careers just because of a spat between her and Percy's Father. That's stupid, she has no right to interfere with your love life just because she feels he will hurt you." Thalia's voice was rising by the second as she started pacing the room, " I mean, your mother clearly doesn't care about your happiness and the fact that you are hurting right now because you broke up with him! I mean, you both obviously love each other still and I don't need to be a daughter of Aphrodite, if they existed, to know you both belong!" She let out a frustrated grunt as she tugged on her choppy black hair. She then noticed Nico's absence and looked outside to see him talking animatedly to someone on the other end. He turned and saw me, giving me a sad smile.

**Thalia**

"Yeah, so if you could talk to her that would be great. Thanks Uncle P." He hung up and walked to me, sliding his black and skull painted iPhone into his black jeans. I raised an eyebrow and he just hugged me, "That was Percy's dad, he just found his son on his sofa looking like shit, he looks as if he hasn't eaten all day, or slept. He's really freaking them out because he's refusing to eat, even when Sally made him blue pancakes, he never turns those down. He said he's going to have a little chat with Athena, she should be in Athens at her Architecture firm." He mumbled into my ear. I glanced over my shoulder to see Annabeth with her phone out, swiping her thumb left, indicating she was looking at pictures of her and Percy. She was smiling and crying at the same time, relieving memorys.

"Everything will be fine Annabeth." I mumbled to myself, and repeated it a little louder for reassurance and so she could hear. She smiled sadly in response and walked out to join us.

**Poseidon's POV**

It had been nearly a month, and a week later, I thought enough was enough. I had watched my son tear himself apart for too long. His driving was reckless at Austria and Germany, but Austria was the worst. He still managed to win, but he was reckless with the way he handled the car, he took the corners at different speeds and managed to set a new record in race and qualifying, but it did cost him a few sets of tyres after doing a three stop when he should be capable of a two possibly a one stop. He would be careless of how he handled the car, clearly thinking of other things, and when he spun in Practice hitting the wall at 180kph, Claire and I snapped. We yelled at him to stop wasting the teams resources and I yelled at him to focus on this, not the past. Claire had given me a quizzical look and I told her on what happened, she softened up slightly knowing that he was still heart broken by the girl he cherished dearly and didn't yell at him again. I looked over at my heart broken son. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days which he hadn't. He looked beat, refused to eat, sleep peacefully. All he wanted was Annabeth, he may not admit it, but I can see it in his eyes. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and kissed Sally on the forehead, "I have to go for a while, I have to talk to you know who." I said softly in her ear. She nodded and kissed my lips, a soft gentle kiss, and then I walked to the stairs and got ready. A few hours later I was on a plane to Athens, where I would confront Athena. Soon enough I arrived and the tall Athena Architecture firm, was one of the tallest buildings in the middle of Athens. I drove over to the building in a rented BMW M3 and arrived outside the building. I parked on the kerb and walked straight in and up to the elevator, ignoring the middle aged blonde woman at the front, asking for me to get out of the elevator. I was surprised they didn't cut the power to the elevator and get some security guards in and escort me off the premisses. The elevator stopped on the top floor, a straight corridor in which I could see Athena bent over her desk working on the latest blueprints. I marched in and slammed my hands on the desk, startling her in the process. Her eyes widened in shock, then fear, something I don't see very often from the Great Athena Minerva, and slunk back in her chair. "Start talking." I ordered in my menacing voice I only use on employees that piss me off. She smirked and leaned back in her chair, her confident self back in play,

"Come to fight your Sea spawns battles have we." She raised her thin blonde eyebrow and tapped her pencil on the desk. I leaned forward over the table and stared at her,

"My son is at home heart broken and has no idea that I am here. And just so you know your daughter is sitting in her trailer right now, refusing to come out of it for a week straight. She thought she could handle it after the first two weeks, but no. Thalia is the only one she allows to go in and out to give her food. Because of _you, _you have ruined her happiness, just because of what happened. I didn't take what happened to us out on Annabeth, I welcomed her into my family because it felt like she belonged there." I spat venomously towards her, "If you don't call off your little blackmail scheme, I will take down another one of your companies, this time for pleasure, not because I had to. And just so you know, I never wanted to." I told her as I walked out, passed the security that had congregated outside of the room and down to the ground floor where I stepped back into the car drove towards the airport.

I arrived back home at 5PM and smiled a sad smile at Percy who was lounging on the sofa, with Mrs. O'Leary, who could sense his distress and clung by his side the entire time. I looked onto the table in front of him to see that it was turned to a page about his performance at Austria and his lack of focus. Thankfully the headline said 'Rumoured' about the break up between 'Percabeth' so it could just be explained as sometime apart, a company problem or task about a potential investment in Atlantis Motorsport's F1 team or just general focus needed at/about Atlantis Motorsport. I looked at his features to see that he hadn't shaved in days and already had a small beard as well as his hair being tousled more than usual. I patted his shoulder and he looked up and smiled a sad smile. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out, seeing a text from Nico. "Perce, your needed in America, Nico says that they are starting production on the cars and need some things designed." He nodded and walked upstairs, Mrs. O'Leary hot on his trail, and I heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

"What are you up to? They haven't even started production over there yet." Sally's voice came from the kitchen archway. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled down at her,

"Nico said Annabeth is getting worse and he thinks the best thing to do is get him out there seen as they can be together again." Sally sighed and looked up at me pointedly,

"What did you do to Athena?" She wondered. I paled and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,

"IMayHaveToldHerToLetThemBeOrByeByeCompanyTwo." I rushed out. Sally just rolled her eyes and slapped my chest, hard. I rubbed it and winced and raised my hands in surrender, "Hey, she shouldn't get involved with my family or she says goodbye to her next building in Athens." I argued in defence. Sally just huffed and returned to the kitchen.

_Hours Later in LA,_

**Percy**

I pulled up and walked into the building area, to realise that I wasn't alone. Nico was stood there, arms crossed and stood in front of the unfinished building. I walked up to him suspiciously and he pulled me into a man hug as I neared him. "Good to see you Perce." He gripped my shoulders and guided me back over to my mustang. He sat down in the passenger seat and looked expectantly at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, "To the studio Kelp Head. Annabeth is refusing to leave and I think you are the only one to get through to her. She still loves you and she will explain everything to you when you are both alone." I nodded numbly, my eyebrows knitted together as I drove the short journey in silence. When we arrived Thalia was by the main gate and ran to us pulling Nico into a hug, then me. I was surprised then she grabbed my wrist and lead me to the trailer. the door was ajar and I peered inside seeing a tangled mess of blonde hair, make up streaming down her face. I opened the door and Thalia closed it behind me,

"Annabeth?" I asked hesitantly. Her head shot up and by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was about to cry again. Just in time, I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped her in my arms. I shushed her as she sobbed and said sorry about a thousand times over and over into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and after a while she sniffled and looked up at me, a smile gracing her face as well as mine, I haven't smiled this much in weeks. I lifted her chin with my left hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing comforting circles into her skin. She leaned into the contact and her eyes glistened.

"Percy." She choked with a smile, " I promise not to do that to you again." She said with certainty in her voice and eyes. My response? I kissed her long and hard. She didn't pull back but kissed me with as much passion in return. After some time we stopped for air, grins stretching onto our faces. She ran her hand over my cheek and through the beard I forgot to shave off, I wasn't expecting this so sorry. Sue me. " I love you." She whispered, before pecking my lips.

"I love you too." I said honestly, I pulled her into my lap and we sat in silence, a comfortable one as I ran my hand up and down her arm lovingly.

I couldn't believe that we were here, together, after a month of time apart. We just sat in a comfortable silence, soaking in the feeling of being back together in each others arms. It felt like a dream, one I had been hoping would happen for a long time. I just sat there, kissing the top of her head every so often, while she let out little sniffles every now and again, and I rubbed my thumb in comforting circles onto her waist. "Sorry." She sniffled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I felt like it would be sort of bad to say, 'its okay,' but my mouth had other ideas.

"Its okay, we're together." I whispered into the top of her head, pecking it, and not caring that it was slightly greasy. She sniffled and looked up at me,

"Its not okay, I let my mother- no _Athena _get in between our relationship and I shouldn't have." she said with slight anger. wait. Athena? So she's Annabeth's mother. It makes sense now. I voiced my thoughts, mumbling them to myself,

"Athena. It makes so much more sense now, now I know who she is." I was staring into space when Annabeth jolted me back to her, moving her soft hands through my beard and making me look at her,

"What d'you mean?" She questioned softly. I pecked her forehead and she smiled faintly at the contact. I ran my hand up neck, my habit that I thought I got rid off until Annabeth and I split, evidently back.

"Poseidon and mum had a quiet conversation when I got back to England after the, you know." She winced and hugged me, I nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her fading lemony scent. I felt her shift into a more comfortable position, also resulting in us getting even more close, if it was even possible to. "Well in the morning when mum found me and I told her what happened, Poseidon came down and mum told him and they had this silent conversation as if they knew what was the cause. I didn't think anything of it until I they said one name, Athena, and dad nodded in conformation. I googled her and it said that Poseidon and her had a feud after he took down one of her architecture firms in the early days of her company, and it had a financial take over. I sort of understand the feud between them, but why get us involved? Why ruin our happiness because of a problem they have? Just because I'm Poseidon's son?" I wondered angrily. Annabeth kissed my lips softly, as I cradled her face with my left hand. She pulled back and leaned her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"She threatened to do the same to your company too you know. That's why I broke up with you, she said that she would ruin our careers and you built your company from nothing, I didn't want that to happen." Annabeth stated, letting a few more tears fall," I'm so sorry." She sobbed into the skin of my neck.

"Hey, shh don't cry Wise Girl." I soothed her as I hugged her close. "you could've just told me y'know." I said softly. She looked up at me with tears running down her face. I wiped some away with my thumb.

"No. I couldn't she said that if I did tell you we would both be ruined. She was going to tell the press her own daughter was in this relationship because I wanted to rise in popularity!" She yelled angrily. I stared open mouthed at her.

"She said that?" I asked incredulously. She nodded mutely and told me it all from the beginning. "Is that all she said?" I wondered as I looked into her stormy grey eyes. She shook her head,

"No, she also didn't want me dating a 'sea spawn'." she said using air quotes. I smiled slightly at that, thankful she didn't see it. Of course Athena would call me that, I rolled my eyes. I nodded and kissed her forehead as we fell into another silence. I was looking out the window from where we were sitting, seeing Nico and Thalia outside. Thalia was biting her bottom lip, nervously ringing her hands together while Nico was trying to comfort her nerves. "I like you with a beard." She mumbled, running her fingers through the small hairs, "It makes you look sexier." she smirked. I chuckled and kissed her lips,

"Don't get used to it, its not staying. If I had known I was seeing you I would have shaved but no one told me." I told her. She pouted and I picked her up bridal style, "C'mon." She giggled and buried her head in my shirt.

"Where're we going?" she wondered. She nuzzled her face into my neck, lips sucking and biting at the skin. I held in the moan that was threatening to escape because. Oh those lips, I've missed them so much, feeling them nipping, kissing, biting my skin.

"We are going back to your place so I can have a shave and you can have a shower, then we are going to get some dinner." I answered. She pouted and I kissed her pouting lips, when I mentioned shaving. "Don't worry, November is coming up soon and I won't be shaving until January, if you find my beard sexy." She raised an eyebrow at me smiling slightly at the concept of me having a beard, "No-shave December and Movember?" I wondered. Her perfect pink lips formed a perfect 'O' shape, and nodded. I bent down slightly so her feet could hit the floor. When I placed her down, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly, in return I wrapped my arms around her waist. We pulled back after some time, for air with wide grins on our face, "I love you." I whispered as I nudged her nose with mine. She sighed with a smile on her face, tears falling down her face.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She hugged me and I heard her breath in deeply. "Gosh, I missed you." She hugged me tighter and buried her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her with as much passion as she was. I grabbed her hand, feeling how it moulded in with mine like it was meant to be there and smiled. We stepped out of the trailer to see that it was near enough night time. I arrived here with Nico around 6PM. It was now 7:30 according to my phone. Thalia and Nico whirled around when they heard the door open, they grinned when they saw us, but they stretched further when they saw how close we were standing.

"WHOO!" Thalia yelled, fist bumping the air. Nico and I chuckled as Annabeth laughed lightly, before burying her face in my side, sighing. I could feel her smile against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Now we know you guys are okay and together we are going to go. Have fun you two." Thaila said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at us. I felt my face heat up at what Thalia was suggesting, and before I could say anything, they were gone, stepping inside Thalia's Jeep Grand Cherokee, and driving out the studio gates.

"Shall we?" I asked as I opened the car door for her. She smiled at me and stepped in,

"We shall." She confirmed. I chuckled and walked around, opening the car door and started driving to Annabeth's penthouse. We held hands and caught up on missed things that happened. I told her about Austria and Germany which she looked sad at, but I assured her it wasn't her fault but Athena's, also I was thinking about things with Atlantis Motorsport. I was actually thinking about making my own race team in Formula One, because we have the engine performance for it, as we tested some over the summer, in secret. She told me about her work on set for Titan's Curse which was coming to an end soon as they were on the last few scenes, then they would be starting on the script for The Battle of the Labyrinth, which they would be, like all of the other films, being adapted from the books. **(****Like they should have been, then they would have had a better response and the third movie would be happening.) **We soon arrived at her penthouse where we both entered through the back door so we wouldn't be seen by the paparazzi outside the front door. We soon were in the elevator, and found ourselves having a heavy make out session. One minute we're talking, the next we're exchanging 'I love you's' and then they next we are sucking each others faces off. Not that I was complaining, I have missed her lips so much. We stopped when we heard the elevator 'ding' and stepped into her apartment, where she lead me, by hand, into the bathroom. Giggling as she went. We stepped in and soon she was trying to drag me in the shower.

"No." I chuckled as she tried to get me to join her, "I've already had one today, besides I need to shave this off." I chuckled as I pointed to my beard. She pouted and ran her fingers through my hair, down the side of my face then through my small beard, finally resting her hands behind my neck.

"Please don't. I like it." She pouted. She started nipping at my neck and exposed collarbone. I was tempted to give in to her desires, and A not shave it off and B to get in the shower with her, but I couldn't do that with her just yet seen as we had just got back together. I sighed and glared playfully at her,

"Yes. surely you can wait a couple of months to see this again." I said pointing at the beard. "I do Movember and no shave December every year since I could grow one, you will get to see it a lot." I said against her skin as I nipped at her neck making her mewl softly. "Plus I think it would be a bit early to get back into our little sessions. Maybe in a week or two, can you hold out for that long?" I wondered. I heard her sigh in frustration and mumble a 'yeah.' I smiled a small smile at her before lingering against her lips. "Now go on, we can go get dinner at some fancy restaurant after your shower." She shook her head and kissed me again, a little peck leaving me wanting more.

"Lets just stay in and get a take out." She whispered nipping my neck again. This girl will be the death of me, I thought to myself. I mumbled incoherent sentences as she continued nipping, sucking and biting my neck. I nodded and I felt her smile against my neck.

"I've missed those lips of yours." I whispered to her as she kissed my lips. I heard her murmur, 'Like wise,' and I smiled and lifted her up. I placed her at the edge of the bath and told her to take a shower. She smiled and kissed my lips before I walked out of the bathroom, hearing the water turn on and decided to go sit on the living room sofa. The thing I didn't expect however was a blonde woman sitting on the sofa with calculating grey eyes, staring at me. Instantly I knew who she was as she pointed at the seat opposite her.

"I haven't come to fight Perseus." She hesitated with my name, probably about to call me sea spawn or something but thought other wise. "I have come to apologise." I sat hesitantly in front of her and she continued. "It was in my best interest to keep Annabeth safe. I thought that she would be hurt like what your father did to me, but by doing so it meant that it was hurting her at the same time. I was told by your father that she hasn't been the same ever since you both broke up, and that she wasn't happy when you weren't around. I now see what you do to and for my daughter, and that is that you make her happy. I am sorry for getting in between you both and hope you are happy and stay happy together. I guess this is my long way of saying that I accept your relationship with my daughter." She paused and looked me dead in the eyes, a hidden storm raging behind her grey eyes, "But if you ever hurt her, I won't be so lenient towards you. I will end you." I nodded and swallowed, feeling my Adam's apple bob. She rose from her seat and extended her hand, "Tell Annabeth I'm sorry and that I hope she can forgive me for interfering." I released her hand and just like that she was gone, walking towards the elevator. Before the doors closed though she said one thing, "Look after my daughter Perseus." I nodded and looked determined at her,

"I will, and I accept your apology." I saw her nod her head in acknowledgement, and the doors closed. I plopped down on the sofa, just as Annabeth came out the shower in nothing but a towel, her wet princess curls cascading around the tips of the towel and around her shoulders. I could smell her lemon shampoo from here and smiled slightly at the smell, something I had missed a lot. She looked quizzically at the doors to the elevator.

"Who used the elevator?" She wondered as she walked towards me. "I heard it ding when I turned the water off." I looked over at her and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Athena." I said simply. She glared at the door and looked as if she was about to take off down there after her. I quickly grabbed her wrists, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It was nothing bad or threatening, well apart from one bit but that was understandable. " I pulled her to my chest and guided her over to the sofa, "She came to talk to me about you." I told her gently, so she didn't go do something or say something she'd regret. "She told me that she was here to apologise for her getting in between us, and that she was only doing so for your happiness," I was cut out by a harsh laugh, "And." I said pointedly looking into her eyes, "She said that she was sorry to us both as she didn't see that we are each others happiness and that she wishes you can forgive her, as she thought I was going to hurt you. But when she broke us up, she didn't realise all the pain it would cause you and that it would make you unhappy. So she came to say sorry and that she also gives us, or me, her blessing and told me not to screw things up with you." Her expression softened as she looked at the elevator.

"She didn't try to break us up?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head,

"The only thing she said which was a threat to me and I said I promised that I never would was the whole, 'If I hurt you she will end me,' thing." She nodded slowly and kissed my collarbone.

"She really accepts our relationship?" She asked in disbelief. I hummed in conformation. She snuggled up into my chest as we sat in a comfortable silence on the sofa. Soon after though she got up from my lap and whispered, "be right back, I'm going to get changed." I nodded and rose from the chair, going towards the bathroom, to shave my beard. Twenty minutes of excruciating pain of hair being yanked later, I had finished shaving and looked in the mirror.

"Whoa, that does not look like me." I mumbled to myself, after seeing myself with a beard for nearly a month. I walked out to see Annabeth placing the laptop on the kitchen island counter with some plates, and taking out the Chinese food she'd ordered for us to eat. As she set up '**Black Sail's**' for us on Netflix, I took this time to admire her. She was wearing simple short shorts which showed off her gorgeous Californian tanned legs, and one of my hoodies from the times I'd spent with her here, and her hair was tied up in a bun, revealing her deliciously kissable neck. She was still beautiful to me no matter what. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing up and down her neck, making her moan softly. She turned in my embrace, lips attached to mine as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me harder, as I held her up by the back of her smooth tanned thighs. After some time, we pulled back, forehead to forehead, panting. We smiled at each other and leaned in at the same time, kissing each other again for a few seconds before her bare feet hit the cool tiled floor with a quiet padding noise. I nuzzled her neck and started nipping at it, making her mewl softly for the third, fourth, fifth? time today. After leaving several love bites on her neck, and 'I love you's' being given out a lot more than what they were before, to reassure each other neither was going any where, we sat down together, side by side at the counter, Annabeth tucked under my arm and my arm wrapped around her waist as we ate in a comfortable silence, watching Black Sails.

**Percy**

Annabeth and I were practically inseparable for the next few days, we were in her apartment either making out, sleeping and watching stuff on Netflix. It was one day that really made me laugh though, out of all of these days. It wasn't the times when we were watching Netflix, or funny fails on Youtube, but when I walked in on Annabeth dancing wildly to a song I haven't heard since I was seven. (**apart from now as I'm listening to it, the last time I had heard it was when I was seven.**) It all started After the Belgian Grand Prix and I had returned back to Annabeth's apartment in the early hours of the morning. I walked through the bedroom door to see Annabeth asleep on the bed, sprawled out and clutching a pillow. I chuckled lightly as I stripped out of my black skinny jeans and threw my clothes in the washing bin. I picked up the laptop that was hanging precariously on the edge of the bed and placed it on her desk that was facing the dark grey walls, even darker in only the moon light. I heard Annabeth roll over onto her side, and stir in her sleep. "Percy?" I heard her murmur sleepily. I turned to see her, her beautiful storm grey eyes looking sleepily at me. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, placing my phone and wallet on the mahogany bed side table.

"Yeah, it's me beautiful." I whispered as I laid down, wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her sleepy smiling lips as she settled her head on my chest, listening to the beat of my heart.

"Congratulations on another win, you're leading by twenty points over Rosberg." She smiled and kissed my lips, rolling on top of me and kissing me deeper. I sat up and rested against the headboard,

"Thank you. I-" A groan escaped my lips she started kissing up my neck and running her soft hands over my muscles, moaning softly against my lips as she felt the tense as her fingers danced over my skin. I started kissing and biting her neck and she mewled softly above me, "Gosh, I love you." I whispered against her soft tanned skin. I heard her giggle as I kissed and sucked on her sweet spot. She was edging her dainty fingers down my stomach and was about to pull my boxers down but the sound of a Metal Gear Solid codex ringtone started playing on my phone. We both sighed and Annabeth leaned her forehead on mine, groaning softly. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's Dan, I'm just calling to tell you that the building is finished and we're wondering if you can come down and see if it meets your requirements before we all leave for England."

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be there in twenty." I sighed hanging up and looking at the time to see it was nearly five in the morning. "Get some sleep, I have to see the building before the builders leave for England." I pecked her pouting lips and she rolled over onto her back. I rolled over leaning over her, with my elbows holding me up, "Don't think we're not finished here though. When I get back you won't be pouting for much longer." I smirked as I left trails of open mouth kisses up her stomach to her neck making her squirm underneath me. I rolled out of bed leaving a flustered, red cheeked Annabeth on the bed, her tank top had rode up her stomach slightly, revealing her soft to the touch Californian tanned skin.

_Line Break_

I'd finished looking over the compound, only finding one fault with the area as the engine manufacture wing was too small and wouldn't be able to hold the equipment in massive quantities. I was in the elevator on the way back up to Annabeth's when I started to hear the faint sound of music as I neared the Penthouse. When the elevator doors opened I was greeted by a burst of loud bass as I watched Annabeth dancing around in one of my dress shirts, shin high white socks and a pair of pink panties, cleaning the two rooms that were open for view and not being block by any walls or doors. What made me laugh though was the song, 'I see you baby (Shaking that ass) was playing. I watched her skidding on the tiled floor of the kitchen, dancing to the beat of the really old song, a happy carefree smile on her face as she wiped down the cabinets above her, swaying her hips to the beat. I watched as her/my shirt rode up as she stretched up to clean the cabinets, giving me a perfect view of her tanned skin and a little bit of pale skin peaking out which I realised was the top of her round butt. I dropped the briefcase onto the sofa, and strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she gasped and spun in my arms. She gave me a goofy smile that had me grinning, ear to ear.

"What are you doing?" I questioned playfully. She just wiggled her eyebrows at me and dragged me towards the bedroom, swaying her hips to the song that was evidently on repeat.

_The 2 Week break after the Italian GP._

Things have been quite intense with everything that has been happening recently. What with Annabeth and our break up we had, making my driving erratic and wild. Thankfully we did get back together a month later and it has been five weeks since we've gotten back together. The media had a field day when they found out. We're not sure who tipped them off, but the headlines on pretty much every gossip magazine was saying things like, 'Percabeth no longer forever,' or one from an old article that we read in our first few weeks of being together, when I went to meet her parents. The old headline was something like, 'Will they make it last? or Crash and Burn?' They followed up when they heard of the break up with, 'Percabeth followed - Crash and Burn.' I honestly don't know how people can be so fascinated by our life styles, **(Don't take any of this to heart if you are someone who does like Celebrity gossip, remember that Percy is a Celebrity in the Motorsport world, so he wouldn't understand the fascination.)** in which the editors and journalists would go through so much trouble to know about our daily lives. It did come as a shock to all the gossip magazine editors though when they heard the news of us being inseparable after our 'little' time away, which I explained away with, 'it was a misunderstanding and a mistake.' and left the comment like that so they couldn't cover much of a story from it.

It was after the two week break we all had for a short break, After coming third at Italy, which I kicked myself for for the slip up at the first corner on the last lap. I was fighting with Rosberg and Massa with maintaining the lead for first, Rosberg and Massa on either side of me, and Massa moved to the inside as I couldn't defend that line any more, due to the one defensive line rule. The brakes lit up to a vibrant red glow, as I saw in the pictures and replay after, and showered the grandstand beside us in thick greyish smoke and went straight on, ignoring the chicane. I had to slow down till they both passed by so it didn't give me an advantage. I nearly claimed back second but missed my opportunity as I had a twitch at the second Lesmo. **(Look up the layout for Monza if you're wondering and or want to know what I'm talking about.) **The points were now tied between all three of us, Bottas only a mere three points behind our two hundred and three.

Things were going well during the time off Annabeth and I went back to England for a while to see my parents. To say they were delighted was an understatement. They adore Annabeth and was ecstatic to know we were back together. We spent every little bit of time we could with each other whether it be snuggled up in bed at night or cuddling in the sofa or in the bedroom watching a movie or talking. It wasn't until a little after she fell asleep watching a film that I decided to sneak out. I grabbed my blue contact lenses and a black baseball cap. I wasn't sure on where I was going at first, just drove around town for a while, until I stopped outside the little jewellers at the side of the street corner. I parked up and looked in the shop window. A shimmer caught my eye though, when I looked at it, it was a 14k white gold ring with a small cluster of diamonds on top, wrapped around them as part of the intricate design was an infinity symbol, as well as the word 'promise' etched into the band. I walked into the shop and up to the front desk, toward the woman standing behind the counter. "Hi, can I see the promise ring, number eighteen from the shop window please." The woman smiled and nodded as she walked to the window to retrieve the ring. When she returned she handed it to me and talked me over the details of the ring.

"Will this be all sir?" She enquired as she placed the ring in a sea green ring box and grey bag.

"No that's it thank you." I answered as she rang up my total. I paid the five hundred pounds for it and smiled and thanked her once more as she bid me a farewell. As I returned to the car, I was lost in my thoughts as I drove back to my parents house, which was empty due to them being at a signing for my mothers latest book. I thought about the reason behind buying the ring, it had been six, would have been seven, months since we first started dating, and today was our anniversary. This would be the first time that I would have taken part in the whole monthly anniversary gig, not that Annabeth took part either, we tended to go by years and we were both happy with that. The intention of this ring was to prove and say in a deeper level that I wasn't going anywhere and that someday I wanted to marry her and propose to her fully and properly one day. I arrived home moments after coming out of my thoughts and entered the house. I strolled in and walked upstairs, after dropping my keys in the bowl on the cabinet by the door, and found Annabeth sitting up on the bed biting her lip as she looked at me walk in.

"Where did you go! You just freakin' up and left with out telling me where you were going." she yelled at me. I winced at that and sat on the bed beside her.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I didn't mean to freak you out, I just went to buy something." I said calmly. Her hard gaze softened and looked at the bag that I had placed by me.

"What is it?" She wondered as she tried to peer inside the bag. I plucked it up off the bed and produced the sea green box. Her breath caught and she bit her lip again, "Percy?" She questioned quietly. I took a deep breath and looked into her watery grey eyes.

"Wise Girl. From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. There was no one that could take my mind off of you since the very first day, and I was constantly being drawn to you. There is no and never will be any other girl that compares to you, and someday I'd like to call you Mrs. Annabeth Chase-Jackson, or even Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, the only problem is, is that we are still too young to be thinking about marriage and weddings, so I'm settling for this." I pulled open the ring box lid, revealing the promise ring to her watering eyes as she cried, clutching her mouth. "I promise to be by your side for the rest of my life, and someday want you to be my wife. Annabeth Chase, will you Promise to marry me?" I concluded as I bit my lip staring at her beautiful face, as she let tears slide down her cheek.

"Yes." She chocked out. "Yes you stupid Seaweed Brain." She boxed my face in between her hands and crashed her lips onto mine. When we pulled back we were both smiling and I slipped the ring onto her right hand, ring finger. "I love you." She whispered as she sniffled and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you too." I said softly.

_September 20th - Singapore Grand Prix._

It has been a few days after my promise proposal, and Annabeth and I hadn't even mentioned it to my parents. They figured it out on their own. My mum saw the ring on her finger and knew straight away what I had done. She'd brought Annabeth into a tight hug and my father patted my back. Annabeth had gone back to New York to stay in the apartment there and see her family for a while, no doubt telling them the news. Practice went by rather quickly, I spent most of my time on the track because I detest Singapore and Suzuka, in real life and on games. I could never get into a good rhythm on the tracks, but was still looking forward and was hopeful to them both. P1, 2 and 3 I was fifth fastest in each session, and managed to get third in Qualifying. It was the race I wasn't looking forward to as it had started to storm over night and I was nervous about the race the next night. I awoke to the sound of pitter patter of rain hitting the windows of my hotel room. I sighed and rolled out of bed as I looked out the window onto the track where I could see a race for the Porsche Carrera Cup support package race going on. I glanced down at my phone to see that it was four in the afternoon and had four hours for the race to begin.

The time went by quite quickly as seven o'clock approached. I had talked to my family and Annabeth and was getting prepared and ready in the car as I looked out of the garage at the water dropping from the heavens above. I took a shaky deep breath and just nodded and answered some of the questions until I was ushered out of my garage and down the pit lane on the wet tyre compound. I soon found myself on the starting line, my ADHD making my nerves play up tenfold, making me jittery and jumpy like a tick. Time flew by over the two warm up laps for tyre temperature and to get a feel of the car in wet conditions, and soon the race was under way, myself from third place. I achieved, yet again, one of my outstanding starts where it feels like the world has slowed down increasingly and all there is, is myself, the track beneath me, the car(s) and the lights. I was up to second by the first corner and round around the second with ease, guarding the inside line from Massa who was virtually on top of my gear box. I managed to fight off Massa for the entire first lap, until Bottas and I started pulling away slightly from the Mercedes and Red Bull in third and fourth. We both pulled a gap after the tenth lap of roughly ten seconds a drift, and he and I were about 1.2 seconds a part, just out of range for DRS. I was on the mini back straight on the twentieth lap when things started going shaky. I was due for another five laps for new tyres and knew that I could handle the car under these conditions if it was any other track, but unfortunately luck wasn't on my side as I rounded the last corner at roughly 130mph and hit a rumble strip and curb, which shot me in the air slightly. It was when I hit the back of a slow moving Torro Rosso when things went bad. I hit his rear wheel and was catapulted into the air, my car slid along on two wheels for a matter of a second before rolling and burring myself in the tyre wall, on it's side, at 87G, a much larger force than the one at Bahrain. I could hear crackling and could feel myself getting stifling hot before my vision started to swim and everything went black.

I kept drifting in and out of conciousness, as I was wheeled down a bright white corridor, on a stretcher. I could hear things being said in another language and I thought to myself, "Where the hell am I?" I had no correlation of where I was, or what I was even doing to be in a strange place. I tried moving my hand and trying to speak but it was no use, I just felt a sharp pain shoot to my forehead and I blacked out again.

The next time I drifted into conciousness, I was stationary and could hear muffled voices as they talked this time in English but I could only make out certain words. "-fraid has caused a lot of damage to his... and there is no chance of him... -til he has fully recovered." I tried straining my hearing to listen to the in depth conversation that someone was having. I ended up making myself feel worse and felt myself slip back into the pitch blackness I've known to become accustomed too.

It felt like forever the next time I came around, but this time my eyes opened. I could feel someone clutching my hand and I was instantly blinded by an intense white light and tried moving my left hand to cover my sensitive eyes. I winced as I felt a rising shot of pain spread out through my arm and looked down to see my arm in a sling, through a blurry haze. I looked to my right to see a tangled disarray of blonde princess curls. She was lying with her head on my bed asleep and from what I could see of her face, she was beautiful. Even with her eyes being puffy and red from crying. Wait why was she crying? Does she know me? I studied her features a bit more until I got a hint of recognition jolt through my brain. I did remember seeing her before somewhere, but I don't know where. I coughed which stung my throat and I unintentionally gripped her hand a little tighter, I noticed they fit together perfectly but the thought left my mind as quick as it came. There was no way that I could be with someone like her, she was way out of my league. The sound of my coughing and the tightness of my hand in hers caused her to stir in her sleep and her head whipped up towards me.

"Percy." She choked, as fresh tears streamed down her face. I swallowed but my mouth was really dry and I had trouble with swallowing. The girl seemed to notice this and quickly grabbed a cup from beside me and filled it with water. She brought it to my lips and I gratefully took long sips of the cool liquid as it soothed the back of my throat. I gasped for air when I was finished drinking and noticed the girl staring at me warily, "Percy?" She asked softly. Is that who I am? Yeah. Percy Jackson. It sounds familiar. Was I still in College? University? Then it hit me. No I was a race driver. A famous one. I felt the girl grip my hand a little tighter as tears slipped down her face. She stood from her chair slightly and pressed a button behind me. Moments later there was a nurse that came in with a doctor and they smiled at me as the doctor pulled a clipboard up from a slot at the end of my bed. So I was in a hospital, okay. Things are starting to make sense now.

"Ah, Percy. So good to have you back with us and awake after all this time." The doctor with blonde hair and an award winning smile said to me. He was a doctor? He looked more like a model with his looks and pearly white teeth. I looked on his jacket to see his name tag displaying, Dr. Apollo. Apollo... That sounds familiar. Wait. Don't I have a Cousin called Apollo who's a doctor?

"Wait, Apollo?" I asked, my voice croaky, wondering if it was he who I was seeing right now and not a figment of my imagination. He nodded and smiled. I think he has a twin sister too, Artemis?

"Well, its good to know you know one of your family. I'll inform Uncle P and Aunt Sally you are awake." He left the room and I looked around the room in the little time I had before he returned. I looked out of a window that was displaying a beautiful sunrise over the glistening water. I was in my Cousins private hospital he runs in Whitley Bay in England. How did I get here? I wondered just as my parents walked into the room. My mum was crying tears of joy as she approached me, bringing me into a hug and peppering my face with kisses. My dad just sat at the foot of my bed smiling with tears running down his face.

"How long have I been out for and how did I get to here?" I wondered as I looked around the room. My dad patted my leg and answered,

"You've been out for a month and a few days, it's November Third. As of how you got here, we were moving you to different hospitals every week, to get you to Apollo so he can work his magic in a comfortable environment." I nodded as I looked at my cousin,

"Thanks Apollo." He nodded and smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

"No problem. Now I just need to ask a few questions. Do you remember what happened?" He wondered as the door opened and in stepped Nico, Hades and Zeus, my dad's brothers. They smiled at me and greeted me, telling me how good it was to have me back.

"Not really no, I only know the basics of my life. Everything else is a blank space after arriving at Singapore." Apollo nodded and looked down at the clipboard, scribbling notes to it before looking up,

"Well you were involved in an incident that left you in a very bad state. You hit the wall at eighty seven G's and the car was set alight. The marshals managed to pull you out before any damage was done to you. Just some minor burns that will heal up and scar over in a few weeks. Nothing to major, just little bits on the back of your neck and your back. Nothing serious that could cause pain in physical activities like exercising to get back in shape and training for when you get back behind the wheel. The downside to all of this though is that it seems that you hit your head in the accident and you had some swelling in your brain and it may have cause some memory loss." He paused as I took all of this in, nodding my head to show I'm listening. "So can you name everyone in this room?" He continued as everyone looked eagerly at me. I felt my hand being squeezed and looked at the girl sitting next to me. She must be close to me in some way as she would have let go of my hand by now.

"My mum, Sally Jackson. My Dad, Poseidon Jackson. Phoebus Apollo. Nico Di Angelo, Uncle Hades. Uncle Zues and Nurse Asclepius; Apollo's son." Everyone was delighted by the fact I knew who they were except the girl beside me. Her grip on my hand slackened and a look of hurt flashed across her face briefly before returning back to how she looked before, concerned.

"And what about the girl beside you?" Apollo wondered, looking at me intently. I stared at her for sometime, biting my lip. Whacking my brain on who she was to me. It was all a blank memory whenever I thought of her. What did come to mind a lot though was a faceless girl dressed in a hoodie and short shorts, preparing food in the kitchen. The problem was, was I couldn't see what she looked like, she had a hood up and her back was towards me, and when ever the girl was about to turn around it just went black. Finally I shook my head,

"I know she's something important to me, but right now I'm not sure." I said sadly. I watched her face drop as a tear slipped down her face. I knew I'd hurt her and gripped her hand, which she nearly let go of. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are, or who you are towards me. But I promise I will remember. I just need something to jolt my memory." I Whispered as I looked into her disheartened face. She nodded sadly before standing up and walking out the door.

It was several days after the Mexican Grand Prix, which I couldn't attend, and I was sitting in my room alone thinking about the girl who was by my side when I woke up. She must mean something to me if she was the first person that I'd seen and seemed to have stuck by my side the entire time. The main problem was is that, who ever the girl is I know I have got strong feelings for her which was ridiculous because I'd only just met her, and I can't seem to get her out of my head. I still don't even know her name let alone had seen her again since she walked out crying.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the girl herself clearing her throat, a hesitant uncertain smile on her face. "Hey, I just came to tell you that you can leave in a few, Sally is just signing the release form and then you can get going." I nodded and looked at her. She soon averted her gaze and blushed after we realised we had just unintentionally stared into each others eyes for a good five minutes.

"Who are you to me?" I asked aloud, unable to keep my big mouth shut. I saw a flash of hurt cross over her face before it steeled over with a determined look.

"Someone you hold and cherish dearly." She took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to me, grabbing my hand gently and slowly as if I'd retract it from her grasp, I noticed a ring on the hand she used to grab mine, "I'm your girlfriend, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you remember who I am Percy." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. I wiped them away before I could stop myself, again my mind was flowing making me spill things I didn't mean to say.

"How am I with someone like you? You are way out of my league." To my shock she just smiled slightly and leaned on the bed, her head resting on my shoulder.

"We are more a like than you know Perce." She hesitantly pecked my cheek and squeezed our interlocking hands, smiling as we watched them lace together as if they had done them thousands of times. 'I will remember you.' I told myself in my head, running my thumb over her knuckles.

It was the Thirteenth of November, practice for the Brazilian Grand Prix. I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing, the chime being Van Halen's chorus to Why Can't This Be Love. I got a jolt of recognition and memory flood through my brain to the Café after Australia where I first met the mysterious girl. That was one piece to the puzzle. The song later became our song when it came on through my playlist in Greece. I answered immediately seeing the caller ID being Annabeth. "Hey!" I said excitedly, before she could answer or say 'hey' I continued. "You are the best. I just remembered the first time we met after Australia." I grinned.

I could hear a sniffle and a smile on the other end,"Really?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." I chuckled with glee, "This is the first time you've called and your ringtone's Van Halen." I grinned.

"Great. Percy, this is great." I could hear her smile and laughing on the other end, "Anyway, I just called to wish you luck and sorry I couldn't be there with you. It's your first time back on the track and all. Are you nervous." She wondered. To tell you the truth, I was. It had been so long since I felt the way the car handles and the power of the car. But I didn't tell Annabeth that.

"Excited really, I can't wait to get back on track." I smiled, partially telling the truth.

"Be careful, Perce." She said softly. I smiled,

"I will." and we hung up. It felt weird knowing Annabeth but not remembering anything about her or the time we've spent together. I knew that as soon as I walk out that door, I was going to be swamped by media and fans, so I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water relaxing my muscles, loosening all the knots in my back from worrying about being back in the car. I glanced in the mirror at my back, seeing the tiny white scars dotted around my shoulders and neck, I pulled on the fireproof under shirt, which annoyingly only do a little amount of protection against fire, and pulled up my race suit, tying the arms around my waste. I took a shuddering breath as I walked out of the bathroom in my race suit, out of the room and the hotel. I was instantly swamped by media and photographers, taking photos of my return. I smiled and waved, as I walked by, answering peoples questions and signing things for my fans. I soon met up with Claire in the garage and she smiled when she saw me.

"It's good to have you back Percy. Suzie has been doing exceptionally well in your absence. How are you doing?" She wondered as I picked up the race helmet I had recently got redesigned. The design now was a matte black helmet with a flame design and a trident on the side and back of the helmet. **look at flaming helmet design on google images and it is the number 24 helmet with a symbol that sort of looks like a trident. Or w****ww . statepress wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 09 / image1 - 400x400 . jpeg (remove the spaces if you want to see the helmet.)**

"Its good to be back, I've been okay. The only problem is is that I can't really remember who my girlfriend is. I know who she is, now, I just don't know where we are in the relationship and stuff. All I know is her name and our song and how we met." She frowned at me slightly, in worry and smiled.

"I'm sure they will return soon." She smiled. I nodded, "How do you feel about driving, are you ready?" She wondered. I took a long breath.

"Yeah. I guess I should go to the drivers meeting then I kinda wanna be first out on track so I can get into the swing of things. Is that okay?" I wondered. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, the car will be ready for when you come back." she said. I nodded and said my thanks, and walked to the conference room.

After the driver meeting and a few interviews, I was walking back when I was confronted by Rosberg. "Hey Percy." I turned around and smiled,

"Hey Nico. What's up?" I wondered. We walked side by side back to the garages, as we talked.

"Its good to have you back man, It's been quite boring battling with just Bottas and Massa, It felt like last year between Lewis and I with all the battling." I smiled and chuckled as we drew nearer to our garages,

"Yeah I can't wait to get back in the swing of things, It has been a fun and intense years worth of battling between us. See you on the track." I smiled and patted his back. He nodded and smiled as we walked into our garages. As I entered, the car was off the jacks, wheels on, Prime tyres to get back into racing, and Claire standing by the computer. I pulled my Martini race suit up and slipped my arms into the sleeves. I zipped it up and slid on my helmet, climbing into the car when I was done. I slid in with ease, loving and missing the feel of sitting in the car. I was ushered out of the pit box before the session had started and sat at the end of the pit lane for a while until the light turned green for the start of the session. After what felt like hours, I put my foot down, spinning the rear wheels up, and darted down the exit way onto the track. I chuckled as I swayed the car slightly to get to grips with the car again and get a feel of the track beneath me. I pulled around the last corner, at high speed ready to start my first lap. I was cautious the first few laps, as they were in the one minute twenties then they should be a low one minute thirteen, at my fast pace anyway. It took me over thirty laps to get it down to the one minute sixteen's which was good because it meant I was near on the pace.

"Good work Percy, come in for a set of options and we can get you into your comfort zone." I heard Claire's voice say over the radio. I smiled and slowed down on the current lap and soon found myself in my pit box, in the air with Options being placed on. I was put down in a decently quick time, maybe just under three seconds, and was soon on my way back out of the pits. I was surprised that I was still the only one out of the pits other than, Bottas, Chilton and Bianchi. I wasn't complaining though, it meant more time to improve and get into the swing of things. I soon found myself at the end of FP1 and 2 and finished third in FP1 and first in FP2. I soon found myself back in the hotel room where a surprise waited for me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" I wondered as I stepped in and closed the door behind me. She just smiled and stood up from the bed.

"I came to see how my boyfriend did today." She stated, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and pecked her lips. It still felt reasonably weird calling her my girlfriend and not knowing anything about her. She lead me over to the bed, sitting in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, "So?" She prompted. I chuckled,

"It went great, at first I was hesitant with the whole thing, and was slow with low one minute twenties but soon warmed up in the car, getting back into the swing of things. I came third in FP one and first in FP two." I smiled. She wrapped me in a hug and kissed me deeply, but with a slight hesitation.

"I love you." She whispered, looking at me warily.

"Love you too." I smiled. I knew my feelings towards her, memory or not.

I awoke the next day, my arm numb and a grey eyed angel asleep, tucked into the crook of my neck. It still pained me to know how all of this was towards her. It must be killing her, as it is me, seen as we spend so much time together and I remember nothing. I glanced down at the blonde beauty, who shifted in my arms and breathed in deeply, her eyes flickering open. "Hey." She said sleepily. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Hey. Sleep well?" I wondered, talking softly as we'd both just woke up. She nodded and yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. I pecked her forehead and slipped my arm out from underneath her. I glanced at the clock over my shoulder to see that it was 7:18AM. I wasn't needed until 11 in the garage. "I'm gunna go take a shower, when we're ready do you wanna go get breakfast?" I wondered.

"Sure. What time are you needed?" She wondered as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She rubbed her tired grey eyes of any sleep that was left. I sat up next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Not until elevenish." I answered. She smiled and nodded, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah sure." I smiled and pecked her cheek and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I walked into the reasonably big bathroom, nothing like the one back in my home in LA but it was pretty nice for a four star accommodation. I quickly brushed my teeth in the white marble sink, before I stepped under the hot water, the water gliding off a down my skin in little droplets. I usually used this time, ever since the incident to remember something about Annabeth. How could my memory just give up on someone who was such a big part of my life, even though I don't know - can't remember, how long we'd been together for. I watched my reflection in the steaming mirror, as little droplets of water formed from the condensation on the tiles, trying to remember a glimpse or something, anything that would remind me something of her. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the warm fluffy white towel around my waist, feeling the slightly warm slate tile underneath me. The little slapping noise my feet made as I walked to the door, where I opened it slowly to witness Annabeth's back turned to me. Her bare back. I could feel my face heat up slowly as I stared, looking at the curves and dips of her gorgeously tanned body, her long delicious athletic legs, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of lace black panties. The same pair she wore at my house before we left for Canada, I thought, thinking nothing of it. My eyes widened as I watched her pull up her black leggings and pulled a grey summer dress on. **(If that is wrong, I'm a guy so I actually don't know if you step into summer dresses or pull them over your head, plus I'm British where it rains or is cloudy 90% of the year so... yeah.) **I quickly picked a random pair of boxers up from the suitcase by the bathroom door, throwing my towel someone behind me in the bathroom. I launched forward, wrapping my arms around her waist kissing up and down her neck, trying to see if my memory serves me right in remembering a certain sweet spot slightly below her ear. I heard a soft whimper escape her lips and grinned against her pulse point sucking and nipping lightly causing her to let out a breathless moan. I walked around her and kissed her with passion as I came to terms with the fact she unintentionally reminded me of something about her. When we pulled apart a few seconds, minutes, hours, who cares how long, later I stared into her dazed, love struck eyes.

"You are the best." I whispered as I pecked her lips, moving my lips over different places on her face. "You just unintentionally made me remember something." I blushed slightly at the thought, then reminded myself that it's Annabeth and I'd seen her many times prier to this time, although it was the first time in a few months. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. She kissed me full on before she wrapped her arms around me.

"What did I make you remember?" She wondered, grinning with excitement. I coughed slightly, choking myself to stop myself from answering. She raised a perfect dark blonde eyebrow at me.

"I may have walked in on you while you were essentially naked, getting changed and saw that you were wearing a pair of panties you wore at my place in LA." I mumbled, my face heating up. Her perfect pink lips formed a small 'o' before her face started turning a shade of pink. I laughed nervously as she smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Shall we?" I said changing the subject and opening my arm slightly. She hooked her arm through mine and nodded and smiled with relief for the change in conversation. We stepped out of the hotel, instantly bombarded by cameras flashing, taking pictures of the worlds favourite reunited couple after a break up and a coma. We smiled and waved at the cameras and pictures with the fans and signed magazines and photos of us. We soon found our way out of the swamp of people, heading towards the café area where I ordered us two sausage baguettes and sat in a comfortable silence, commenting on little random things.

* * *

A little while later we walked down to the track and watched the Porsche Carrera Cup have there third practice session, ours was after then it was an hour break then qualifying. Annabeth stood in front of me, her soft hands wrapped around the metal wire and the cold concrete pillar that the wire was running through. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, circling my thumb onto her stomach. "I love you." I whispered as I pecked the side of her neck. I watched as the back of her head moved to the side, leaning her head on mine, her soft princess curls tickling my nose as I breathed.

"Love you too." I heard her respond in a soft voice. She turned slightly and pecked my lips. "We should probably get down to the garage, get you all set up." She smiled as she gripped my calloused hand with her soft smooth one, fingers already lacing together as if done so a thousand times. She tugged me along, smiling as we walked to the tunnel and walked down it side by side. She shivered as it was cold down there, the wind blowing down through making a moaning sound. I wrapped my hoodie around her shoulders, pulling her into my side more. She smiled up at me, "Thanks." and pecked my cheek.

"Any time." I winked. "So after all of this is done, the Grand Prix, do you wanna stay here for a couple of days and stay at the beach or got to California and just relax for a few." I wondered. She looked up at me as we neared the Williams Pit Garage.

"Stay here for a few then go down to LA and relax, I haven't got any plans for a while. Not until February." She smiled. I nodded and smiled, walking into the area. I guided her through to the front where the car and team were, sorting things out on the car.

"I'm just gunna go change into the suit round back." I pecked her cheek picking up the suit, gloves, shoes and balaclava. I slipped into the legs of the race suit after removing my jeans and placing them on the counter next to me. I slipped off the t-shirt I'd pulled on after my shower, and placed on the fireproof under shirt, tying the arms around my waist like yesterday. I flicked my black hair from my eyes and slipped on the race shoes, putting my No Fear boots on the pile of clothes. I wandered back into the room, leaving my stuff in my locker. I saw Annabeth looking at my helmet with a frown.

"Why does your helmet have this on it." She asked curiously. I put my Balaclava inside and my gloves and placed it on the shelf, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Because it is a reminder to me that I survived the fire I'm not afraid of it so it can't hold me back. Plus it shows that the trident is my lucky charm." I explained, tapping the golden yellow trident on the roof of the helmet, with a fond smile. I looked down at Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her, resting my hand on her hip. "Your names is on the helmet too. Meaning you are also my good luck charm." I said as I turned the helmet to the side showing off a fancy writing. **_Annabeth._**

She smiled up at me and pecked my lips. "I love you." I wrapped my arms around her waist once more, leaning on the side counter.

"Love you too." I kissed her for a long time before we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"When you are at a natural stopping point, we needed you out of the pits twelve minutes ago." Claire chuckled. We pulled back and blushed.

"Right. Sorry." I pecked Annabeth once more before picking up my Balaclava and placing it over the mess of black hair. After all the things were placed on I stepped into the car and waved at Annabeth before I drove out of the pits.

I sat on the pole position slot of the grid, already lined up from the warm up laps, with Nico Rosberg and Bottas behind me - followed by the other nineteen cars on the grid, breathing in and out trying to get into my comfort zone I desperately needed in this semi-heavy down pour. The Drivers Championship is out of question now seen as Rosberg won that at Mexico, the race before this. We were now just heading for second and third in the Drivers and the win in The Constructors Championship. I tuned everything out, everything seemed to slow down, the chatter of the crowd I could just about hear over the idling noise of the V6 Turbo charged engine. I watched as a bird flew over head, through my watery visor I wiped with my glove, behind the lights, watching as the birds wings flapped as if I was watching a slow motion scene from RUSH, a Film about the two F1 legends, once great friends and rivals, Niki Lauda and James Hunt. The red lights flashed on, one by one, as water droplets ran down my visor, until all of the top row was lit with a bright red LED until they disappeared and the entire bottom row lit up green.

I lit up the rear tyres off the line, as we all squabbled for grip in the usual Brazilian rainstorm. Stabilizing the wheel, fighting with it to keep it in a straight line, we all managed to get off the line without any incidents and rounded the first corner for a track we all knew there would be incidents for and at during this race. I was cautious in this heavy down pour, having mini flashbacks of my time at Singapore and the crash I had before blacking out. I shook my head to clear the thoughts running through my mind, faster than my car as I was passed up the inside by Bottas and Rosberg. I grunted and started focusing on the rear blinking light of my team mates car, following his lines and doing a very dangerous thing by following his line and slipstream. We came around the last corner, myself fighting for grip at the puddle I hit that was in the middle of the corner thinking to myself, _this is going to be a long race. _I made my way pass Bottas on the home straight and just about managed to break in time for the corner and before I hit Rosberg's gearbox. This however compromised my position giving it over yet again to Bottas. My stare hardened as I made my way around the long sweeping corner of turn three where the DRS zone should be if it was active. I was then passed yet again by another car, it being Rosberg's team mate - Massa, and frowned in annoyance.

A few laps later and a pit stop later, I managed to get back into second, closely following Rosberg - maybe a second or just under. We had just lapped a Torro Rosso, the same car that I rear ended at Singapore, immediately having a flash back to the impact and losing focus. Annoyingly I lost too much concentration and made a slight mistake with running wide causing him to slip back into place by side, tapping my rear wheel with his front as we came down the first and second corner. I spun and just managed to stay out of the gravel trap, but the main problem was that my car was now facing the wrong way and I was watching cars pass me at very close calls. I rolled down the hill in neutral and just managed to escape causing any casualties to myself or anyone else. I spun the car around, pointing it in the right direction, only to see that my rear wheel was undulating in my rear view mirror. I sighed in annoyance, speaking over the radio.

"Puncture, rear left, how many positions lost and laps left?" I wondered as I limped back to the pits, showering the track in wet rubber as the tyre exploded off of the rim.

"Copy that, pit in, pit in. We estimate you will be in fifteenth by the time you are on your way and you have fifty one laps left to catch up." I nodded to no one as I heard the crackling familiar female voice of Claire over the radio. I made it back into the pits in relatively one piece, having a record pit stop time of two seconds dead for us this season. I caught a glimpse of a worried blonde I hold close to me, as I pulled in and saw her look at her phone, waved and walk out of the pits as I made my way out. I frowned slightly at that, but made my way back on track. I estimated that I should be able to regain ten places during the pit stops, so I had to push. I tore off one of my visor strips, releasing it and letting it float in the wind as I drove back onto track from the exit. I blocked out all sound and thoughts until I was on the straight with the big screen TV on the side. Something caught my eye. It was Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Juniper, Clarrise, Chris, Luke, Drew and Piper all holding a sign saying, 'Come on Percy.' Then to the side stood Annabeth holding a smaller banner saying, 'Come on Seaweed Brain.' Something in my mind clicked seeing that sign and brought all of the memories flooding back into my mind all at once. If it wasn't for that camera man I wouldn't be heading down the straight, quicker than what I was and should be, catching up to the three cars battling for twelfth place. I managed the undercut of them all, a very daring move and managed to make it stick as I rounded the fast slippery third corner, to see the rear end of a Lotus. I passed him with ease on the straight, with tenth place in my sight, rounding the next corner. I was on a charge, a new fire igniting in my system as I switched the fuel mapping from mix one, low fuel consumption, which it had been on the entire race, to mix three. I switched the engine to a higher mapping, meant to be used for the end of the race, and felt the car shift underneath me, turning into the fast machine I've used all season. The banner fuelled my system, bringing back all of my lost confidence in the wet and in racing in general that I hid reasonably well, bringing back my old self.

All of these thoughts and memories of mine and Annabeth's relationship, where and how we met, the things we've done together and been through. The break up, the nights in New York, England, the family dinner, Greece. Everything returned to their rightful place in my head as I passed, car after car, coming into the next sector and entering third place in a matter of seconds, that would have taken me at least ten laps to achieve. I could hear the roar of the crowd as they all watched my performance, obviously sensing the change in demeanour and liking the outcome. It amazes me that this is my Rookie year and I'm loved by so many people. I took corners semi flat that would be hard to do for someone with poor car control to do in the wet, a piece of cake for those with the talent, and was soon on the gearbox of my team mate. I came up to the side of him on the home straight, he slowed down slightly and allowed me to pass by, sticking his thumb up as I went. I returned the gesture and broke for turn one, feeling the ground underneath the car, mould with the tyres feeling grip that shouldn't be there in the wet, and managed to take the lead of the race from Rosberg around the outside at turn four. I was back.

It was the last lap of the race, and the track had dried up a lot half way through the race. We were now on the dry compound, option tyres the softer of the two dry compound and the faster, and I was on a charge, pulling a one minute ten in a car that shouldn't be able to achieve that time due to the lack of speed and power these cars have. I waved at the crowd as we drove the cool down lap back to the pits, Rosberg and Bottas pulling up beside me waving at the crowd and putting their thumbs up at me. I smiled under my helmet, the only person that helped me achieve this was my lucky charm. As soon as I entered the pits and stepped out of the car, I wasted no time in taking off my helmet and celebrating my race return win, waving at the cheering crowd as I was greeted by my rival and team mate. I ran my hand through my sweaty black hair, making way over to my team who patted my back and cheered in my ears. But my eyes were trained solely on one person standing in the front of the pack. The beautiful blonde that I feel in love with before I even got to know her, I just didn't know what the feeling was at the time. She smiled at me widely as I made my way over to her, wrapping her in my arms and pressing my lips to hers in an instant. She gave out a surprised squeak as I kissed her soft lips, loving the feeling of her lips responding in an instant and the small smile she had while she kissed me. I pulled back and winked, feeling like I'll make her wait a little while longer to know that I have my memories back and smirked lightly.

"meet me in the Hotel room." I whispered into her ear as I pulled back and picked up my helmet and balaclava holding them as I walked onto the scale and weighed myself. I was soon on my way up to the podium and presented our trophies.

"And now a speech from the winning driver." I sighed and took a shuddering breath, I hate interviews. I took the Microphone from D.C and smiled and waved at the crowd as I looked at the camera in front of me. There was a roar from the crowd as D.C waited for the cheering to die down.

"So Mr Jackson, how does it feel to be back and to win your first race back behind the wheel?" David wondered as I thought about my answer.

"Well its a thrill to be back behind the wheel and have so much support from the crowd and the team, my friends and family and of course the love of my life. Thank you all for the support during my recovery and all through out my time here in Formula One. But yeah it is amazing to be back behind the wheel again, and I was a bit tentative at first but thanks to all of your support you helped me with today's victory. At first I thought it was a lost cause me being able to win, let alone get a podium, but the spur of confidence you all and my friends gave me during that race helped a lot. Thank you to the camera man, who ever you were that recorded the message by my friends and girlfriend, and all the other fan messages that you all gave me on Twitter and Facebook. It is a thrill to be back with the team and back on track and I must admit I am looking forward to next season."

That peaked David's interest, "So, next season? Have any contract offers?" He asked.

I chuckled and brought the Microphone back under my mouth, "Yeah, it may sound mental but I actually got one from Ferrari when I woke up, but haven't responded yet. The mental part is, is that, don't take it the wrong way I would love to race for you but I'd like to help the slightly underdog team regain its glory and win them a championship. So I will be staying at Williams for Twenty Sixteen. But we are in the process of making a team in the next few years, Atlantis Motorsport are currently in the making of engine performances, seeing if we have the potential to be up there with the big teams." The crowd whistled and booed slightly at my turn down for Ferrari, some wanting my progression in the series and others understanding my dream of returning the team to a high end team. I waved one last time at the crowd and handed my Microphone back the D.C and waited for a while for the interviews to be over.

* * *

After walking back, to the hotel room, signing and taking pictures with fans as I went, I soon found myself at the door to my hotel room. I opened it quietly and Saw Annabeth with her back to the door packing her stuff into her suitcase ready to go to the next hotel on the coast. I wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to gasp and I chuckled in her ear.

"Calm down Wise Girl its just me." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and turned in my arms.

"You idiot!" She yelled, a smile on her lips, "You scared the crap- wait, did you just call me Wise Girl?" She wondered, looking at me with a mixture of hope and worry on her face. I nipped at her neck, making her mewl softly as I pushed the cases of the bed, slowly pushing her body to the bed.

"Uh huh. I remember everything Miss Chase, especially the sort of things we used to get up to in this sort of environment." I whispered in her ear as I tugged at her earlobe with my lips, before kissing all over her face. She pushed at my shoulders slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Everything?" She wondered, eyes watering. I nodded before she crashed her lips against mine and clothes were thrown around the room.

I gasped for air as I broke the surface of the sea water at Dolphins Bay. I waded my way over to Annabeth who was treading water a little further up from me and grinned as I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and putting her over my shoulder. She squealed and started pounding on my back, laughing.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!" She giggled as I went deeper into the crystal blue water of Maragogi Alagoas.

"Oh I'll put you down alright." I smiled mischievously. Her grey orbs widened as I dropped into the water, closely following her by diving under. I felt her kick me in the head, slightly, as she came up for breath, clearly aiming for me, so I felt like scaring her. I watched as she came up for air, while I floated to the top, face down in the water, and floated slowly on the water.

"Percy? PERCY!" I heard her yell. I flipped around and grabbed her waist. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" She yelled, hitting my chest. "I thought I lost you again." she whispered, barely audible over the crashing waves and laughter and chatter of the people around us. I softened slightly, forgetting about all of that as she looked close to tears.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I wasn't thinking." I said softly. I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her glistening wet skin. I tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, as she leaned into my touch.

"You never are, that's one of the reasons I call you Seaweed Brain." She said softly. Looking up at me with glistening stormy eyes. I pecked her lips softly, loving and relishing in the feel of her lips on mine. "I love you Seaweed Brain." She smiled as we pulled away.

"Love you too Wise Girl." I smiled as we stepped out from the refreshing waters. We decided to extend our stay by a week in Brazil, skipping LA and staying in Brazil, something we were both thankful for seen as we both need a long break. I laid down on the towel laid out on the golden sand, Annabeth lying beside me. "We'll be here another few hours then we have to go back to England, we have to go to the family gathering and get ready for the wedding." She frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me this before hand?" She questioned, an unamused look on her face.

"Because it was a short notice thing that I just remembered, I got called an hour ago when we got to the hotel and you were in the bathroom." I explained as I laid in the warm sun, basking in the heat. I felt Annabeth shift so she was laying with her head on my chest, loving the feel of her cold wet hair on my chest in comparison to the heat.

"Fine. I need to get a dress then on the way to the airstrip." She mumbled into my chest. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her into my lap.

"No need. Beckendorf's wife, Silena, is a fashion guru, she has your dress ready at my place." I kissed her cheek as we sat, watching the crystal blue waves roll against the shore, couples and families playing in the cool waters.

* * *

When we arrived back in England, it was a big comparison to the hot sunny weather of LA and Brazil. We climbed down the steps in the pouring rain, shivering as the rain drops soaked through our clothing making us rush towards the awaiting Puma. I pulled open the door for Annabeth and she quickly situated herself in the car, pulling on her seatbelt as I made my way around the front of the metallic Blue Ford. I turned on the engine, the cars measly 1.6L engine revving to life, and Slow Ride by Foghat was playing on my playlist. We drove the two hour long journey in a comfortable silence, commenting on things every so often and soon found ourselves at the quiet little house I call home. I pulled into the garage of my house and walked around to the passenger side door, opening it for Annabeth. She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." I chuckled as we walked hand in hand, into the house.

"Anything for you Wise Girl." I smiled. I glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the kitchen doorway to see that it was midnight. "We should probably get some sleep, it's pretty late and we have to be up and out to my parents house pretty early tomorrow." I told her as we walked into the bedroom. She nodded and pecked my lips.

"Yeah sure, lemme just go wash up. I'll see you in a sec." She smiled as she walked off to the bathroom, swaying her mesmerizing hips. I shook my head slightly to clear the impure thoughts running through my mind seen as we haven't done much but make out since my memory loss. _**Slight M rated scene.**_

My brain did her no justice as she walked out of the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame cocking her hip to one side and placing her hand on her hip. She stood in a red lace bra and partially see through thong. My eyes widened as I looked my girlfriend up and down before being tackled to the bed.

* * *

"Did we just-" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. I looked down at her as she finished.

"have sex? Yeah." She said, out of breath, a small smile on her face. Her brow furrowed at my slightly straight face, partial frown. "You regret it don't you." She stated as a tear slid down her cheek. My eyes widened and I wiped her tear away with my thumb.

"WHAT?!" I whispered, incredulously. "Hell no. I enjoyed every second of it." I continued, staring into her watery grey eyes. She smiled and we leaned in for another kiss, pulling back before it got too intense. "There is one problem though." I mumbled, staring at her beaming, glowing face.

Her smile faltered and looked curiously at me. "What?" She wondered, as she snuggled closer.

"We didn't use protection." I noted, glancing at her worriedly. She smiled a sweet smile and pecked my lips.

"I'm on the pill, have been since I was sixteen, we should be fine." She told me. I let out a breath of relief and pecked her lips. "What about you though? We weren't meant to do this until we were married, I mean you were married." She corrected her face heating. I smiled faintly, sitting up and throwing her a pair of underwear and bra, before looking at her.

"I'm going to marry you someday, so." I left the comment hanging as I looked into her storm grey eyes. I know it sounds cheesy and a ridiculous dream or we're too young and all that crap, but in all honesty and as unmanly as it sounds, I picture us together later in life with a boy with black hair and grey eyes and a girl with blonde hair with sea green eyes. My thoughts went to a different train of thought after that, thinking about the ring box currently burning a hole in the bedside table this very second, the actual engagement ring box. I took a quick glance at the bedside table before my eyes returned to her sparkling grey orbs. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek, cupping it and pecking her lips. "I love you Wise Girl." I whispered against her lips.

"Love you too." she smiled. We soon drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.

I awoke to a shrill ring tone, later realising that Leo had changed it from the MGS Codex theme, to Justin Bieber's Baby. "I'm going to kill you Leo." I gritted out, scrounging around for my phone which was under the pile of clothes from last night. I heard Annabeth stir from beside me and rolled onto her side and pushed me off the bed while I was hanging off the edge. "Ow." I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead, whilst I heard Annabeth giggling from the bed. "Thanks for the sympathy, Wise Girl." I mumbled as I found my phone to see it had three missed calls from Poseidon, two from Tyson and one from mum. My eyes widened as I looked at the time, seeing that we were meant to be at my parents house half an hour ago, the time being 12 pm.

"Sorry Perce, I was nudging you to answer the phone. I didn't know you were half off the bed. Plus since when have you liked Baby?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Haha." I said sarcastically as I pulled her up from the bed. She let out a surprised 'Oh' as I carried her bridal style into the shower. "Sorry Wise Girl, we were meant to leave half an hour ago. We slept through the alarms due to our fun we had last night." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as I planted her on her feet, and turning on the water. She blushed and kissed my lips before turning around and started washing in the over head water. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and kissed up her neck. "Was it... okay?" I wondered. She turned in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Amazing. Both times." She smiled. I grinned and pecked her lips.

"Good, like wise by the way. I love you." I whispered, kissing her swollen lips.

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Your going on top more often. I like your dominant side." I whispered, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the change in colour of her face. She turned and carried on washing her body in the over head spray of water, I was doing the same as I thought about the events from last night. I frowned, about the fact I broke my promise and it would have been slightly better if I was blotto so I had no control over what was happening. But some how I couldn't bring myself to wish that were true because last night was one of the best I've ever had. I smiled slightly, and pecked the top of her head, before washing her hair like she asked.

* * *

We later arrived an hour later at my parents house, prepared to be lectured about being late to the family gathering for Tyson and Ella. I walked hand in hand towards the front door, opening the door to be assaulted with the smell of my mums cooking, specifically her blue cookies. I grinned as I was about to step foot into the house before I was bombarded by Mrs. O'Leary attacking my face with affectionate licks while, like last time, Annabeth just laughed at my struggle. Also like before however, Annabeth wasn't the one to get the last laugh as Mrs. O'Leary noticed Annabeth and jumped her, licking her face making me laugh as I pulled the wolf sized dog off of my girlfriend. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt, before walking into the house, Mrs. O'Leary in tow as Annabeth walked ahead. "We're here!" I yelled through the house, seeing my mothers face pop around the corner of the door frame to the kitchen. She frowned at our lateness. "Sorry we're late, we over slept. Jet lag." I quickly thought up on the spot. My mum softened up slightly as I kissed her cheek, and Annabeth was pulled into a hug.

"Hello Annabeth. Good to see you again." She smiled as she hugged and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs Jackson- I mean Sally." Annabeth corrected as my mum looked at her pointedly.

"Well it's good to know that you both got here safely." She smiled as we all wandered back into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help mum-Sally?" Annabeth and I said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"No not really." She laughed as she walked over to the table, "Everything is pretty much ready, go on in and say hi to everyone and I'll call you all in, in a few." She smiled as we wandered into the spacious yet packed living room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled as he stood up to hug me.

"Hey Ty, how's everything going?" I wondered. He waved me off.

"Fine, fine. Listen. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I was a little pre occupied with everything but I was there pretty much the whole time with mum, dad and Annabeth." He said, looking slightly worried. I smiled and patted his back as I saw Annabeth off to the side talking with some relatives of mine, as well as Thalia who was here with Nico.

"Don't worry about it Ty, I'm fine and Mum already told me you were with me every now and again when you got an opening." I smiled. He smiled too, just as we were all called in for the family dinner.

I was seated next to Annabeth while she was next to Thalia and I gripped her hand under the table. She looked over at me and smiled a carefree beautiful smile, as we all started dinner.

"Percy, how is the whole memory thing going?" Poseidon wondered as he cut up some chicken. I winced at that.

"Ouch. Ironic much, I may have forgotten to tell you, I got that back at Brazil during the Grand Prix, hence the extra boost of confidence." I winced as my mother frowned at me.

"Well it's good to know that everything is okay again." I smiled and nodded, thankful for Tyson stepping in as we all talked about random stuff and wedding themes, bridal showers, stag and hen do's.

"Dad how are the engine performing?" I wondered. He nodded looking serious.

"its going well, I think they would be a little bit of an underdog so far but with a little bit more development they could be up there with Ferrari, not so much Mercedes but." He shrugged.

"Boys. Stop discussing business at the dinner table." Mum scolded.

"Sorry mum-love." Poseidon and I said, as he winked at me. I smiled and gripped Annabeth's hand from under the table, as she turned to me slightly, smiling and squeezed my hand.

Once everyone was finished I looked at the time to see that it was around 14:47 pm. We all got to know each other a bit more, ready for a couple of days before the wedding.

**This chapter isn't going to be as long, it will be just after the wedding at the after party during the husband and wife dance for Tyson and Ella.**

We watched the newly wed couple spin around in a circle, smiling and exchanging small kisses every so often as they danced to some slow song I don't know the name of. I glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye, seeing her smile softly as she leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. She sighed in content, kissing my cheek as the song finished and everyone was welcomed back onto the dance floor. They started playing another slow song when I was suddenly being tugged by the hand towards the dance floor. I looked up into the pleading grey eyes of my girlfriend. I groaned as I got up from my chair.

"Do we have to, I've been on my feet all day." I groaned as I was led to the centre of the room. Annabeth put her arms around my neck and I slipped mine around her waist. She rolled her eyes as she glared at me.

"I don't care, I want one dance with my boyfriend, like it or lump it." I groaned as we swayed slowly spinning in a circle around the balloon filled room. I was self concious about the way this was going as it was the first time I'd danced, especially to a slow song.

"If I step on your feet, I'm sorry." I mumbled feeling my face heat up slightly. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging herself to me as we swayed.

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Tyson's wedding, officially welcoming Ella into the Jackson family. I frowned as I heard Annabeth sprint out of bed and into the toilet, puking into the bowl of the recently cleaned toilet. I sighed and rolled out of bed, rubbing her back as I held her hair back. After a couple of minutes she pulled back and I gave her a glass of water from the sink. "Are you okay? You've been sick three days in a row." I wondered as she stood to wash out her mouth. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah it must be something I ate." She responded, not really sounding sure of herself. I nodded and pecked her sweaty forehead, scooping her up into my arms.

"Okay, I'll go make you some soup, then I have to go back to the factory, you going to be okay by yourself?" I wondered as I laid her down on the bed. she nodded and smiled hesitantly. I pecked her forehead once more.

"Get some sleep, I'll be in, in a second with your soup." she nodded faintly as she curled up into a ball on he side. I walked out and wandered into the kitchen, opening the tin of chicken soup, placing it in the microwave. I poured the soup into a bowl placing some bread on the side, five minutes later and brought it into the bedroom. I placed it on the bedside table, looking at my quiet girlfriend laying on the bed. I frowned and kissed her cheek. "I love you Wise girl, I'll see you in a few hours." I whispered as I saw her nod faintly. I walked out of the front door, and headed towards the garage, stepping into the first car to my left which was my Mitsubishi Evo 8. I started it up, the cars anti-lag system revving to life. I drove slowly out of the main gate, putting my foot down as the car set off up the private trail towards the main road.

* * *

My thoughts about Annabeth were stopping me from getting any work done as I looked at the clock, seeing that it read 10:54am. I sighed as I closed the lid of my laptop and made my way down to the car, sure she might have only been sick but still, I wanted to be there as I stepped into the car and started driving towards my house.

I came to a stop outside the garage, noticing that my Puma had been moved from its spot at the back, to the spot where I got the Evo from. I looked curiously at the car as I pulled up and stepped out. As soon as I entered the house I heard faint sobs from upstairs. I made my way up the steps quickly, thinking to myself that she might be hurt.

"Annabeth?" I asked, waiting for an answer to see that she wasn't in the bedroom. I heard sniffling from the bathroom and wrapped my knuckles twice at the door.

"Wise Girl?" I wondered as I pushed the door open, peeping my head in through the opening to see my girlfriend crying and wiping her eyes at my entry. I frowned and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her from the toilet seat, pulling her into my lap. I glanced at the sink, seeing something that made me curious until my heart stopped at what they were. Three sticks were displayed on the sink.

"Annabeth." I whispered quietly, looking at the tear streaked, red eyed face of my girlfriend.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered hoarsely, taking a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

I froze slowly letting my head hit the wall behind me. How could I have let this happen. I'm such an idiot. I thought back to the last time we had sex, which was about five days ago. I'm so screwed. My mum is going to kill me, dad will be happy, probably, to have a grandson so would my mum but she'd just be disappointed. Then there was my career, it would be a lot more difficult to focus with thoughts of a pregnant Annabeth carrying a baby. Our baby. That was the only positive thing I thought about was the fact the love of my life was carrying our unborn child that was probably either non existant right now or the size of a sesame seed. Then there was the paparazzi. The media will have a field day we'd have to keep it on the down low and go to someone who we can trust, until we want to go public. Then again I'm being very one sided, I mean what if Annabeth doesn't want to keep the baby?

I tensed up at the thought and looked down at the crying vulnerable teenage girl in my arms who was saying something. My hearing slowly tuned back into what she was saying.

"Percy. Percy? Are you mad?" She whispered hoarsely. I pecked her forehead and shook my head.

"Yes and no. I'm mad at myself for not wearing a condom. If I had just taken that one precaution we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed.

"So your not mad at me?" She sniffled. I wrapped her in my arms running my hand up and down her arm.

"No." I smiled a comforting smile. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"What are we going to do? What do you want to do?" She asked hesitantly, afraid to know my answer.

"It's your decision 'Beth, what d'you wanna do, keep it? Adoption? Or abortion?" I said the last word bitterly, the word feeling foreign in my mouth. I noticed Annabeth wince at the word abortion, good to know we're on the same level there.

"Abortion, no." She grimaced. "I'd rather succumb to telling the Paps." I heard her murmur under her breath. "What about you?" She wondered, looking up at me. I wiped the tears away from her face before answering.

"Well, I'm with you on abortion, adoption I'd rather not because I'd like my kid to know who it's parents are so. I'm for the baby." I whispered the latter, again it was her decision, it was her body and life.

"Then I guess we're keeping it." She whispered, almost to the point that I couldn't hear her. A smile slowly broke out on my face at the thought. I kissed Annabeth tenderly on the lips, feeling her respond instantly, her lips moulding to mine. We pulled back and I tucked a strand of her damp princess curls behind her ear, the smile still on my face. It slowly dropped at the sudden thought of what Annabeth's father said to me. Annabeth frowned and stroked my cheek as I groaned, resting my head on the wall behind once again.

"Our parent's are going to kill me." I groaned. I heard Annabeth giggle as she found the situation funny for me. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully, happy to hear her melodic laugh. "Before we do tell everyone, we should probably see Apollo first. Just to determine whether or not you are." I groaned as I picked her up bridal style, taking her out to the bedroom. I heard Annabeth hum in response as I looked at the clock, seeing it was 2:17 pm. "are you okay going out like this or do you want to get changed?" I wondered as I glanced at her attire. She was wearing a black summer dress that stopped mid-thigh with leggings. She nodded and kissed my lips softly.

"Yeah just lemme get my shoes and then we can go." I heard her say as I walked out the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down as I waited for Annabeth to come down the stairs. I had drained the bottle once she stepped into the kitchen wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and leggings still with running shoes. She placed on a hoodie for the semi winter chill, wrapping her arms around my neck as I was brought into a hug. "I love you." She whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Come on, lets get going." I said as we walked arm in arm towards the door to my garage. She nodded and I walked over to the Jaguar F-Type and opened the door for her. She smiled and pecked my lips before stepping into the car.

* * *

When we arrived Apollo was very surprised to see us. "Percy, Annabeth? What can I do for you?" He wondered as he lead us into the back room. I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip in thought glancing at Annabeth who smiled slightly.

"Uhm, Annabeth is... We think she might be pregnant, she took a test this morning but we want to make sure." I rushed out. Apollo was shocked with my out burst and nodded, wandering over to his desk and sat in the swivel chair. I tried to stay tuned into the conversation, I really did but my ADHD was acting up really badly due to my nervousness, as I gripped Annabeth's hand, both of us giving reassuring squeezes. I could hear things about vitamins, the last time we had intercourse, and the next thing I knew Annabeth was being told to lay down on the bed in the corner. I frowned in worry as I sat next to her, seeing the look of pure fright in her features.

"This is going to be cold Annabeth, just a heads up." Apollo told her as she lifted up her shirt for him, like he asked. He poured some weird gel on her stomach and she flinched involuntarily gripping my head tighter. I pecked her forehead and ran my thumb in circles over her knuckles. "They're they are." Apollo's cheerful voice rang through us. "It looks like your... four weeks in Annabeth, your baby is about the size of a kidney bean right about now." I stared at the screen through blurry vision. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard Annabeth cover her mouth as she cried softly. I pecked her forehead as I heard her whisper.

"I'm four weeks pregnant." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as Apollo took screenshots of the ultrasound. Annabeth being pregnant means that my proposal has to be either sooner or a bit later than I thought. I bit my lip as I watched her wipe her stomach with a towel before dropping her shirt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried softly into my neck. I pulled her into my lap as comforted her all the while thinking, 'I'm going to be a dad.'

"We're going to be parents Percy. I'm so scared." I heard her whisper hoarsely as I heard Apollo step out of the room, giving us a moment of privacy.

"I'm just as scared as you are Wise Girl. But we'll get through this, we've been through so much and we got through all of those. We may not be ready but we can do it. We'll get my mum to help out with the whole thing as she's the only one I can think about right now. We can do this." I told her as I rubbed my hand up and down her back. I felt her nod and looked up at me. Her eyes were glistening and cheeks were tear stained as I wiped them away, feeling how she pushed her face into my hand. I pecked her lips and glanced at the door as Apollo re-entered, beginning to tell Annabeth about prenatal vitamins. He came back with a few boxes, three, and handed them over to her. He told her the basics about the vitamins, taking them regularly, don't drink coffee or smoke and we were soon heading out.

"Apollo. Can you not tell anyone about this." I asked as I saw Annabeth go toward the front entrance towards the car. He nodded and smiled.

"We're family Perce, why would I?" He smiled. I nodded and sighed in relief as I bid him farewell and to see him in a few weeks. I wandered out toward the car, thinking about everything that has happened to us both in the past few months. I came to a stop outside the car where Annabeth was stood, leaning up against the door of the car. I kissed her lips, wrapping my arms around her stomach as she wrapped hers around my neck, bringing me closer.

We pulled back soon after for air, and I leaned my forehead on hers. "Seen as I'm not needed until January for development and designing testing. Shall we get it over with and go see mum?" I asked nervously. She let out a shuddering breath before nodding.

"Yeah lets go."

We arrived at my parents house a couple hours later and knocked on the oak white door. I breathed in a shaky breath as my nerves started getting the better of me, and bit my lip. I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand for reassurance and comfort as I did it back, smiling over at her before kissing her forehead. She smiled softly up at me before the door opened to my dad and Mrs. O'Leary wagging her tail happily at the sight of us.

"Percy, my boy. What can we do for you?" He wondered as he ushered us in. We glanced nervously at each other as we entered the spacious living room, sitting on the furthest away sofas.

"Where's mum, we kinda have to tell you something." I muttered scratching the back of my neck. I nervously glanced at Annabeth as she hooked her arm through mine getting comfortable for the inevitable war that was about to happen. I saw my dad looking worriedly at us before giving a side glance to the kitchen.

"Sally! Percy and Annabeth are here and have something to tell us!" He called. A few seconds later my mothers smiling face appeared around the doorway before slowly dropping at the nervous looks on our faces.

"Hey you two. What's the matter?" My mum wondered as she took a seat next to Poseidon, the pair of them looking at us worriedly.

"So a month back, Annabeth and I... A week after I got my memory back we, urgh..." I glanced at Annabeth who was biting her lip eyes somewhat glistening. "Well. You know." My parents just stared blankly at us, waiting for me to spit it out.

"I got Annabeth pregnant." I rushed out, barely recognisable as English. My brain, the seaweed filled thing it is, felt the need to tell them this way instead of letting it out gently. I gripped Annabeth's hand tightly, probably nearly cutting out her blood circulation as what I just said dawned on my parents.

I watched my parents facial expressions turn from worried to shocked in a matter of seconds as we waited for the onslaught of words and possible disowning.

"Oh honey." My mothers soft voice resonated from the side of the room as she scooped Annabeth into a hug due to the fact that, for the first time I'd noticed, she was crying.

"Hey it's okay. Shhh. We're not mad, just a little shocked that's all." She said softly in her ear, as I glanced at my dad who looked slightly worried about Annabeth. He caught my eye and gave me a slight sad smile. After a while Annabeth calmed down, my mum sitting back down after she assured her that she was okay.

"The way I see it is that, you're both practically adults and you're capable with raising the child in a household as you both have high end working careers, a roof over your head, its just managing the careers that will be difficult. It's going to be tough, being a parent at a young age, as well as being a parent full stop, but your mother and I will help out in any way we can." Poseidon told us as I let out a breath of relief, a breath I didn't know I was holding. My mother nodded and smiled kindly at us.

"Just so you know Percy, we are going to be having a little chat about this, so don't think your off the hook." My mum warned. I gulped and nodded as I rubbed soothing circles on Annabeth's hand.

* * *

We later left after a couple of hours, tips on what to do and we were on our way back to the house. Driving down the private road, filled with rolling hills and beautiful landscapes, the setting sun glistening on the distant lake by my test track.

"Where are we going to live?" I wondered, breaking the comfortable silence we fell into a few miles back. Annabeth looked over at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She wondered, staring at me inquisitively.

"Well, America or England? Because my family is well, here and your family is over there. Plus what are we going to do about your family. They're going to kill me. So's Athena." I mumbled the latter. Her gaze hardened as she glanced at me.

"I wouldn't let them. My dad's all talk and no bite and Athena, our relationship is still rocky so she wouldn't dare." She said clearly, her voice set. "And Helen, well she wouldn't give a damn, never had never will." She said as I pulled up to the garage entrance, waiting for the door to open. I nodded mindlessly as I pulled into the spot next to my Dodge Viper 13.

"Well, when are we going to tell them?" I wondered stepping out the car, towards the passenger side door to help Annabeth out the car. "I mean we have to tell them soon." I stated as I hugged her, leaning her up against the car, rubbing circles into her hips.

"We'll tell them in a few months, February when I'm back in America." She whispered, toying with the beard on my face, running her hand through the short hairs, wrapping her arms around my neck where she began toying with my black hair that needed cutting. "Right now, I need your help with something." She whispered as she nipped at my neck. She smiled seductively at me before grabbing my wrist, dragging me towards the door leading into the house.

_**one month later -**_

It was a couple of days after I returned from helping out with this years car at Williams. We've gone all out this year, I signed a partnership with them so my race company can transfer some money over to help with developments on this years car. So far the car looks immaculate. It's still in its Martini colours but it now has a Trident on the side of the engine cover, the design for the car is more sleek and aerodynamic with an entire new frame, front wing is a lot more narrow so it has a much better corner response and handling time, yet doesn't decrease the top/straight line speed value, as well as a better system DRS allowing more air to run through it creating less drag. We boxed up the three cars, mine from 2015 and the two new ones for this season and shipped them over to my factory where we used them on my test track.

After a couple of laps in the old car around the three mile long circuit, roughly the same amount as Silverstone maybe a bit less, but it managed a 1.26.232 in the old car. Bottas and I took to the track in this years cars and managed to pull a 1.23.126 and 1.23.136. ten thousandths of a second a part from each other and three seconds quicker than last years car. That is a huge improvement but we know that the Mercedes will still be quick and still put up a fight, but I think that we can beat them officially this season. The only problem is the fact my girlfriend of nineteen is two months pregnant.

* * *

I opened the door, and stepped out of the Maserati Gibli into the chilly morning air of LA mid February. I shivered and wrapped the jacket tighter around me, walking towards the vast building in front of me known as Atlantis Motorsport America. I stepped in through the doors, instantly being blasted with warm air. I undid my leather jacket, taking my time as I strolled towards the main office. I saw my friends brother, Adam, working on next seasons International GT Open car, The new Chevrolet Sting Ray Race Car, for Nico. I patted his back as he smiled and nodded at me in acknowledgement, wandering over to his brother, Daniel, who was on the computer designing new components for the race cars we make, improving on the Aerodynamics of them.

I wandered towards the big glass door at the back, past Cassandra, my assistant/ secretary. I smiled at her as I walked by, getting a smile and a wave in response. Cassandra was a woman of twenty four years of age, who had worked for many different people as a secretary from the age of sixteen, she left school at a young age because her family were going through some tough times and needed the money. That's when she'd started working as a secretary, she has good grades, great a computing and worked for my father for a couple of years, she's my second cousin, so she'd worked with pretty much everyone in the family, big three mainly, until I needed a secretary since Atlantis Motorsport started and she's been working for me ever since, high amount of pay, knows what she's doing and seen as she's somewhat family we get along great. She has a pretty successful husband who works in the accounting department for me here, Hunter was introduced to me by her a few years back when finances started getting into the mix of the company due to Atlantis Motorsport picking up in the world.

I came to a stop in my office where I proceeded to sit in the comfortable swivel chair behind the oak desk, diving into my laptop and carried on designing the new Prototype car we're going to use, as well as expand into doing, in WEC/ 24Hours of Le Mans. Time must have gone by quick as I heard my intercom blare next to me, the voice of my secretary.

"Percy, Selina's sister, Amy is here to see you." My eyes lit up at the thought of seeing my cousin I haven't seen in so long.

"Send her in please, Cassy." I said over the intercom. The door opened and I stood with a grin on my face, I haven't seen my cousin since I was thirteen in England. She was briefly at the wedding just not the family get together because she is twenty two and hates flying. She, like most Aphrodite's daughter's - Selina, Piper and Amy, are stunningly beautiful and wanted by every man on earth. She has brown hair set in ringlets, nothing like Annabeth's who has curls you just can't help but play with, if you touched her curls she would kill you. She had crystal green eyes which she got from her fathers side and could do this thing where she could take one look at you and you'd instantly be at her beck and call.

I wandered over to her and wrapped my arms around my cousin who I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Hey Percy, been a while, I've heard a lot about you and your girlfriend. Who knew my little cousin could become a big celebrity in a short time." She smiled as she tightened her grip around me. I was taller than her now and rested my chin on top of her head. I smirked as I could feel the glare aiming up at me.

"So what brings you here?" I wondered as we pulled away, myself returning to my chair, picking up my Williams jacket and placing it on before leaning against the front of my desk.

She settled her gaze into a somewhat glare, "What can I not see my cousin I haven't seen for the past six years? Besides, I came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch and catch up with each other." I nodded and smiled, grabbing my wallet from the desk.

"Yeah sure, come on." I said, wandering over to the door, opening it for her like the gentleman my mum raised me as. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks walking over to the main door leading towards the car park.

"Just going out for some lunch with Amy, d'ya want anything?" I wondered as I leaned over Cassy's desk. She looked up and smiled,

"Yeah can you get me a coffee please, I've been up all morning taking care of Charlie." She smiled tiredly. I forgot to mention, Charlie is her son that is two and currently at his grandmothers. I nodded and looked at her in concern, "You can go home if you want, your not really needed for today." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Perce, I'll go back in ten. I just have to finish these off then get Hunter to drop me off." I nodded and smiled, bidding my fair well. I walked out of the main door, over to Amy who was stood by the door, waiting for me to come over.

"How did you get here?" I wondered as I wandered over towards the Gibli parked near the front of the building.

"Cab. The driver was a bit confused and some what refused to take me here so I just gave him a bigger tip." She shrugged as I laughed, opening her door for her.

Once I was strapped in I took off down the road towards the city. "So hows life been?" Amy wondered as we pulled up at a red light, stopping behind a Range Rover Evoque.

"Its been good. After you came back to here I started doing Rallycross in the UK then went on to European and then started doing formula three for a couple of years when I got a contract offer from Williams when I was eighteen last year, and basically had one of the best experiences of my life. Then I met Annabeth after Australia because Tyson set us up and her sister set her up and we've been dating ever since. We had a bit of a break up because her mother didn't like me being with her because Dad is Poseidon. She thought I'd break her heart and she was willing to tell the media that Annabeth was in the relationship to rise in popularity." Amy frowned and nodded, listening intently.

"We got back together after Athena apologised and didn't realise I was her happiness and it broke Annabeth apart with the break up. I then got in a crash at Singapore and was in a coma for a month and a few days, lost all my memories of my relationship with Annabeth, got that back at Brazil and publicly turned down a contract for Ferrari in the same day. That is the rough sum my life these past six years. Well there is a bit missing but I'm not saying anything for now, what about you?" I smiled, looking over at her as we waited for the cars to pass ahead.

"Wow. You have had a busy six years indeed. I've been working with my mum mostly, modelling, photo shoots interviews. The usual. Nothing really that great." She waved off. Completely forgot she was a model. I thought as I pulled up at the little Sushi restaurant. We talked for over an hour, laughing and joking and catching up on things we've missed. I looked up at the door where a clock was hung up, displaying the time 2:54pm. I sighed and called for the check as inconspicuously as I could, without more people coming over wanting autographs.

"Well I guess I should head back, it was awesome to catch up with you and I hope we can see each other again soon, maybe get you to meet Annabeth one time when she's not working." I said honestly as we stepped out of the front door of the restaurant. She nodded and smiled.

"I'd love too. I'll see you when ever, I have a date to get ready for." She grinned. I smiled and brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek, her returning the gesture before smiling and going her separate way. I made my way over to my car. I smiled to myself as I started up the car, putting it gear. I never would have thought I would have met my cousin from ages ago that left when she was eighteen to become a model. I stopped at a red light as I saw paparazzi and frowned slightly, lowering my glasses to cover my eyes and some what covering my face. I drove past at a normal pace as to not draw attention to me and made my way back up the trail towards Atlantis Motorsport.

* * *

A couple of days later I was, yet again, hunched over my desk working on my designs for my cars, getting the preparations and designs ready for the one of a kind sport versions of the cars I promised to give to everyone, whilst thinking of my beautiful blonde girlfriend that is currently sitting at home watching the TV on her day off and wondered to myself how I got so lucky to be dating someone as good as her, loving every single piece of detail about her. I love how she looks in the morning, her somewhat bleary eyes as her grey eyes sparkle in the morning sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtain. Her mass of curls tangled together forming her bed head which makes her look unbelievably cute and the sleepy smile she presents me with every morning.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of my phone going off on the table next to me. I looked at the screen, the drag up screen displaying the icon for an unknown number. I looked curiously at the phone, before answering it. Before I could say hello, there was a cold voice on the other side.

"What did I tell you not to do?" I heard a familiar female voice talk very calmly yet in a scary way over the phone. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off yet again.

"I told you not to hurt my daughter and what do I see on the news and on the front page of the New York Times? That you've been sleeping around with other women. Stay away from Annabeth." I heard the line go dead as I stared blankly at my phone, that obviously being Athena. What? I was debating whether or not to call back but I was interrupted yet again, this time by, my secretary.

"Percy, you need to explain yourself to Annabeth right now, the media have posted a story about you and Amy on a date and I think Annabeth might be breaking stuff in your house, your alarms just gone off and the CCTV shows her going ballistic." My eyes widened as I ran out towards my Chevrolet Cruze which was going to be a race car but changed my mind at the last second, it still having everything it needs to be used in the WTCC. I raced my way back home, at a speed that would get my race license taken away from me and get reprimanded for but at this moment in time, I couldn't care less, I couldn't lose Annabeth.

I screeched to a halt a few minutes later in the garage, leaving two large tyre marks on the pristine white concrete floor. I raced into the living room to see everything a wreck, chairs thrown around the place glass shattered and photos of us torn up and scattered on the floor. I raced up into the bedroom as I heard wardrobes slamming and chest of drawers being shut harshly. I walked through the open door to see a sobbing blonde as she piled all of her stuff in the wardrobe.

"Wise Girl." I said softly. She twirled around, eyes blazing as she threw a purple hairbrush at me.

"Don't you dare! Wise Girl me! You son of a bitch!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. I dodged the hairbrush as slammed on the wall behind me leaving a little mark on the white painted brick work.

"Annabeth just listen-" She cut me off, I've been cut off a lot today.

"No! Am I not good enough for you? You thought that you could just keep your pregnant girlfriend in the dark as you went after some cheap sleazy bimbo!" My gaze hardened slightly as she continued. "I mean do you love me still? Or do you love your new toy, I mean she's better looking than me, not pregnant what more could you ask for?! Why not date her?!" She yelled as she carried on packing her bags before dropping them and extending the handle for the suitcase. "Well you can live with her now! Get out the way, we're done!" She yelled as tears still streamed down her face.

"No. Listen to me. I'm not dating her, I'm not seeing her because she's better looking than you, in fact I find that disgusting that you'd think I would. I like you Annabeth, there is nothing wrong with the way you look! The reason why I find it disgusting that everyone thinks me and her are dating when she's my cousin!" I yelled back as she continued to yell at me to move, hitting my chest. The fist faltered slightly before picking up again.

"You're lying." She denied. I shook my head, eyes softening. "I'm not Wise Girl, I find you ten times more beautiful than anyone else, even her. She's Selina's sister, okay?" I told her. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Then why didn't I meet her at Tyson's wedding or the family gathering?!" She yelled.

"Because she doesn't like flying and you did, you met her at his wedding for like five minutes, she was there for the ceremony just not the party. She was the one sitting with Selina, beck and Haephestus. Their mum is Aphrodite but she's had three different husbands, Amy's Dad who died a few years back, Tristan McLean, Piper's Dad and Ares her current husband, okay? Related love her by blood not an actual lover." I told her as I looked into her watery grey eyes. She started crying for a whole new reason this time and dropped her bags, wrapping her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. I calmed her, swaying slightly kissing her head whispering things to her as I did to calm her down. After a while she pulled back and looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry. Baby hormones got me going, I just thought you didn't love me any more and just lost interest in me ever since I got pregnant." I shook my head and pecked her forehead.

"I would never, ever do that to you. Do I have to show you how much I love you?" I wondered before I got an answer. I opened the bedside table and got down on one knee. I heard her breath hitch as I opened the velvet black ring box. "I was going to do this during the podium ceremony for one of the race wins but." I shrugged. "I have been in love with you since the moment I met you, at the time I didn't know what the feeling was but now I do. I can't imagine you not being in my life and now there is a baby involved it just stepped up my plans with asking. Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?"

I watched as Annabeth stood there in shock, hand over mouth, tears threatening to fall. "What." She said in a voice barely audible.

"Will you marry me?" I repeated, staring into her glistening grey eyes. She slipped off the bed to her knees in front of me, grinning as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes." She choked, smiling as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I grinned as I wrapped her in my arms, after slipping the ring on her ring finger. She pulled back and boxed my face in between her, crashing her lips on to mine, shooting us backwards onto the floor. She giggled as she laid on my chest, rubbing her eyes from tears and examining the ring on her hand. I pecked the top of her head as she looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "I love you, so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." I rubbed my hand up and down her back as she smiled up at me a soft smile, before it slowly turned into a frown.

"I'm so sorry. I nearly ruined our relationship by breaking up with you." She sobbed. I sat up, my face instantly morphing to that of sympathetic and concerned.

"Hey, it's not your fault, don't cry Wise Girl." I cradled her as I spoke, kissing her forehead. "Its my fault, I should have told you I saw my cousin the other day and we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed, leaning my head onto hers.

"What are you going to do? About the whole situation I mean with the press?" She wondered, asking quietly. I sat up, wrapping my arms around her legs as she let out a surprised 'oh' as I picked her up and perched her on the bed.

"Well, I know for a fact that right now that there is literally a hundred press outside this house right now so I'll have to set them straight when I go back to work, oh and you need to call Athena, she called me up this morning and told me to stay a way from you." I sighed. Her eyebrows dipped into a scowl as she nodded and sighed in annoyance. I pecked her lips as I stood up, brushing down the suit I was in. _Hey I can't wear normal clothes too often at Atlantis Motorsport, other wise I wouldn't be setting a good example for the office workers. _I leaned down and pecked her lips, smiling as she leaned up and deepened it.

She pulled back and looked at me curiously, "Hang on, what did you mean you were going to do this a another time?" She wondered as she looked at me.

"I was actually going to do it on one of the podiums in front of everyone, I was actually gunna do it on the last day of the championship but never got the chance too." I said, my face heating up and rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. She beamed up at me kissing my lips once more.

"I would have said yes regardless." She whispered, making me chuckle.

"I love you." I whispered. She gave me a soft smile as I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, her face leaning into the touch of my hand.

"Love you too." I heard the smile in her voice as I wandered over to the door and picked up my jacket once more before advancing towards the front door, heaving a sigh as I knew what awaited for me beyond my gate. I stepped out into the biting cold air, shivering as I glanced down at the bottom of the path, seeing roughly fifteen reporters and paparazzi all together. I sighed as I wandered down to them, cameras flashing as I approached, questions being thrown around at me. I took a shuddering breath as I looked at the sea of people in front of me.

"Mr Jackson, why did you feel the need to hurt your girlfriend by seeing someone else behind her back?" One of them said.

"Actually, I didn't you've all got your facts wrong, that woman you saw me with is my cousin, not a lover, not an affair, a cousin. Ask my family, ask Amy, ask her sister. They will all tell you we are related and she is Aphrodite's daughter who is my aunt. Annabeth and I are fine, we've sorted everything out, now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." I said as I pushed my way through the throng of people, still yelling questions and taking pictures of me.

* * *

I sighed as I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 10pm and groaned as I stretched, powering down my computer saving all the designs I'd managed in the space of time since this morning. I stood up, pulling my jacket on over my shoulders and stepping out of my office, the auto sensor lights turning off as I exited the room, hearing a soft click of the door as it closed behind me. I walked down the lone corridor, the lights turning off as I walked under them and away from them, out into the cold air. I wrapped the jacket tighter around myself and made my way over to the Maserati MC12, stepping into the sleek car and started the trek home.

Once there I sighed as I saw there was no one outside of the house, and parked up in the garage. I saw Annabeth leaning against the wall, smiling at me as she had a protective hand on her stomach.

"You should be inside, it's cold out here missy." I told her as I stepped out the car. She rolled her eyes, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her, pecking her lips. I slipped my hand down to her legs and picked her up as I took her into the house, laughing as we went.

"Have you eaten?" She wondered as I looked down at her. I shook my head as I let her down, her grinning face now in my presence. "Good, come with me." She smiled, dragging me towards the kitchen.

"What's all this?" I wondered, stepping into the kitchen to see a romantic dinner spread out on the table. She gave a sad smile as I pulled the chair out for her.

"I felt bad about this morning, so I wanted to make it up to you." She mumbled as she walked around me towards the chair. I grabbed her wrist and made her turn towards me, tilting her chin up to look at me in the eyes.

"Wise Girl, you didn't have to, it wasn't your fault okay?" I pecked her forehead as I stroked her cheek. "But thank you though, all though I should have done this for you." I smiled gently, as I watched her take the seat.

We sat and ate the food that she'd prepared which was a full course of roast dinner, turkey, chicken, potatoes peas, the lot. We pretended that this morning didn't happen, before the engagement and used this dinner as a celebration for our engagement. I picked her up from her chair, taking her upstairs to the bedroom, where I laid her down and turned on the TV as I looped my arm around her shoulder, her snuggling into my embrace. As we settled down watching Interstellar, I heard the doorbell chime. I frowned and glanced at the time, noticing it was close to midnight. I pecked her forehead and wandered down stairs to check who it was, and I wasn't expecting to see who it was.

I yawned as I opened the door, the first thing I saw was my Mum. "Mum? What are you doing here?" I wondered. "And where's Poseidon?" I added as an after thought. Hugging my smiling mother, she chuckled as she brought Annabeth into a hug, pecking her cheek as she pulled back, answering my question.

"He's parking the car in your garage." She answered as I saw my Dad wandering from behind my mum. "So how are you two?" She wondered as I greeted Poseidon. I should probably clarify something up right now, seen as I never did it the first time. Pretty much ever since I was around seven, I found it strange to call my father, 'Dad' like any normal child should do, so I've pretty much called him Poseidon my entire life, only calling him dad every so often. I'm not sure why though it feels more natural and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Well apart from this morning, well technically yesterday morning, we've been doing pretty well." I glanced at Annabeth and smirked, glancing at her hand on her stomach. She looked down and smiled mischievously, catching on with what I was about to do.

"Oh yeah, I also proposed to Annabeth." I shrugged, pretending to be thinking nothing of it as I walked into the living room with my parents in tow. I heard a clank and looked back to see that my mother had dropped her handbag, the metal clip clattering against my hard wood floor.

"What?" My mum wondered, shock and surprise in her voice, while Poseidon just smiled and shook his head at my antics.

"I proposed to Annabeth." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. A huge grin appeared on my mums face as she wrapped Annabeth in a hug, before grabbing her hand looking at the ring.

"Percy, it's beautiful. I raised you well with jewellery it seems." She smiled. I chuckled and nodded, rolling my eyes. "Congratulations." I heard her and my dad say.

"Yeah, thanks. So not that I'm happy to see you but why are you here?" I wondered as I sat down on the sofa, Annabeth sitting next to me putting her feet up underneath her, leaning into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she blinked drearily, fighting to stay awake.

"We heard about what happened and came to check up on you see if you had managed to sort everything out. Clearly so." Poseidon smiled. I kissed Annabeth on the top of her head before I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we've sorted everything out. It is pretty late, and I dare say you're jet lagged, I'll go sort out your room." I said as I stood up, walking towards the stairs.

* * *

I walked in from the bathroom, into our bedroom, kissing Annabeth on the forehead as I laid next to her, turning off the bed side lamp. She snuggled closer to my side as I wrapped my arm around her. "you okay?"I wondered as I watched her position her self on top of my chest, leaning against my tanned skin.

"Yeah, just a little... I dunno surprised about yesterday morning still I guess, I feel a bit guilty still a bit." She whispered biting her lip. I frowned and kissed the top of her head.

"Wise Girl, don't be, you didn't know. Plus this wouldn't have happened." I mumbled into the top of her head, kissing it and rubbing her newly ringed finger. "Get some sleep, we have work in the morning and it is four in the morning." I ended with a yawn. I felt her snuggle closer, getting comfy, also hearing a soft 'night' from the beautiful blonde atop of my chest. "Night Wise Girl. Love you." I whispered as I kissed her head. I felt her grin against my chest, my finger tracing soothing circles on the smooth bronze skin of her back.

I awoke the next day to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. I grinned as I tightened the grip I had on Annabeth's waist, breathing in her lemony scent as I heard a grumble and my chest being tickled by the feather like touches of her golden princess curls.

"Morning Seaweed Brain." I grinned as I heard her somewhat raspy voice, still sounding angelic to me.

"Morning Wise Girl." I grinned, the smile slowly disappearing and changing into a frown as I Watched Annabeth shoot up off of my chest, sprinting into the bathroom. I sighed and walked into the bathroom after picking up a bottle of water from the mini-fridge next to the leather sofa in the corner. I rubbed her back, holding her hair out of the way as she threw up last nights dinner. After a few minutes, I gave her the bottle of water and pecked her sweaty hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." I heard her say quietly, after she brushed her teeth. I nodded and kissed her forehead, smiling a comforting smile at her. She returned it before taking off her tank top and shimming out of her sleep shorts. I wandered into the bedroom, rubbing my face tiredly before wandering over to the wardrobe, picking out some random No Fear/ Atlantic Motorsport branded clothing, placing them at the bottom of the bed, before making the bed. I pulled the sea green covers up towards the pillows, fluffing the pillows and placing them back over the top of the blanket. I walked over to the door, swinging the cream coloured door open, and wandered down the stairs towards the kitchen where the heavenly smell was coming from.

I was greeted by mums smiling face as well as Poseidon sitting at the Island counter, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Los Angeles Times. "Morning Perce. I made your favourite blue pancakes with bacon and maple syrup." I grinned as I walked over to my mum, kissing her on the cheek before wandering over to the coffee machine.

"Morning mum, Poseidon." I smiled. I was greeted with the same greeting from Poseidon that Mum said to me, also with a serious look on his face as I pulled down the flask from the top shelf of the cupboard, preparing it for coffee.

"Percy, your mother and I need to talk to you." I frowned and nodded, looking at the pair as my mother set down the four plates with the breakfast on. I could hear the water still running from upstairs, taking in the fact I know Annabeth was still in the shower. "We know that Annabeth is pregnant and all, but are you sure you both aren't moving a little to fast? I mean, don't get us wrong. We are happy that you are engaged, but are you sure you want to do this now, its a lot of pressure on the both of you, planning a wedding as well as keeping on top of things with the baby." I took in what my dad was saying before turning around and pouring my drink into the flask as well as a cup of orange juice for Annabeth to have with her breakfast, if she can keep it down.

"Yes I'm certain I know what I'm doing, I mean as I told her yesterday I Was going to do it soon but yesterdays fiasco made me do it earlier than planned. I love Annabeth to bits, and I don't plan on letting her raise our child alone, married or still dating. I'm sure I want to marry her." I said firmly as I heard creaking of steps. I heard the little slap of feet on the laminated slate floor of the entrance way, before seeing Annabeth wander inside cautiously looking around with furrowed eyebrows on why it was quiet.

I smiled over at Annabeth and placed her orange juice on the table beside her food. She looked at me questioningly, a bit of confusion on her face but I just smiled and shook my head, winking at her.

"I put cinnamon in your pancakes. I had really bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with Percy and Tyson, and cinnamon was a really good thing to keep down the food with." My mum said, smiling comfortingly at Annabeth. She smiled in acknowledgement and nodded.

"Thank you." Annabeth smiled as she sat next to me, picking up her cutlery and started cutting at one of the two pancakes on her plate. It was all quiet albeit the sound of cutlery scraping against the china plates, and the sound of chewing with the clock ticking in the background and the faint sound of my voice on the small TV in the corner of the kitchen. I glanced at the TV, seeing my face in front of three microphones as well as camera flashes from the paparazzi's cameras. I turned the volume up using my phone to hear what they were saying about me.

"-Jackson appeared to clear his name yesterday morning, saying that the girl he was seen with was his cousin and that he and Annabeth Chase had sorted everything out." I frowned and shook my head at the fact that they actually accused me of cheating. I glanced at Annabeth through the corner of my eye, seeing her looking down at her food, playing with it. I grabbed her hand from under the table, and gave it a squeeze, smiling over at her softly. She returned it and leaned her head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek as I rubbed her newly ringed finger.

I placed my cutlery down on the plate and picked it up, walking over to the sink and washing it under the tap with some washing up liquid. I placed it on the side to dry and wandered over to the door. "I'm gunna go have a shower and get dressed." I told everyone. They nodded and I kissed Annabeth on the cheek as I walked out.

When I left the shower I came into the bedroom in a towel to see Annabeth sitting on the bed, smiling at the ring on her finger. I walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks, placing them on as I walked over to the jeans I put on the bed early and pulled them up, doing the belt up. I sat behind Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck and placing my chin on her shoulder. "love you." I smiled, kissing her cheek. I saw her look at me over her shoulder. She spun around and straddled me, leaning down on my chest.

"Love you too." She smiled. "What were you talking about early when I came down?" She wondered. I shook my head and leaned up on my elbows.

"Nothing much, just discussing the proposal." I answered. "It's not what you think it was about, it was the whole are you sure thing. They're happy to be welcoming you into the family, they love you." I added as an after thought when I saw she was going to add something else. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 930 am. "Come on, we're going to be late." I said with a groan as I lifted her up bridal style, kissing her lips. She responded instantly and we later pulled away so I could put her down and put my shirt and shoes on. She put on some flats, and grabbed my hand standing up to go out. I took a look at her and what she was wearing, she was wearing some yoga pants and a blouse. I looked a bit closer and saw that she was starting to show a tiny bit. I grinned and looked over at her. She looked at me questioningly and looked down at her stomach.

"You're growing out a little." I said as I ran my thumb over a little bit of exposed skin that was smooth to the touch. She frowned and looked down, angling her head to the side slightly whilst lifting up her shirt a bit.

"I don't see it." She said sounding a bit disappointed. I kissed her lips softly, running my thumb over her cheek to which she leaned into the touch.

"You see yourself everyday, you probably wouldn't see it. Even though it has been only two months you are starting to show, not a lot but a little." I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her in a quick hug and then walked us over to the door, where we wandered down the stairs into the foyer where we began to get dressed up for the journey to work in the sudden down pour in early February.

When I'd dropped Annabeth off at work, I drove back to the compound where I began designing some new cars as well as getting the sport version of the cars for Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Luke, Chris, Clarisse and Nico. I watched as the shells were being made on each of the assembly lines when I got a phone call from an unknown number. I sighed as I looked at the phone, fearing that it was Athena again I answered it cautiously.

"hello?" I answered carefully. I looked at everything going on around me as I heard a male voice answer.

"Percy? We're in LA can we see you?" I heard Fredrick say. I thought about it before answering.

"Yeah, I'm a little busy though right now, can we talk at about seven ish, my parents are here and we can all go out for dinner." I answered as I walked into my office where it was substantially quieter.

"That's fine, we'll see you all then." We exchanged our goodbyes and ended the call. I sighed. This is going to be a fun night.

It had been so long since I'd been to Wembley Stadium. I looked up and around at all of the filling seats around the top row of the immense arena. I looked at all the chattering faces from backstage, standing in the centre of the stadium, the moshpit area where I have stood only once in my life which was at a RUSH Concert. This time I was backstage, a VIP/backstage pass around my neck my brother, mum and Poseidon stood beside me at a concert I've wanted to go to since I was introduced to them. My parents were rock fans, soft rock, hard rock, classic rock. You name it. The only thing they weren't so keen on was heavy metal, bands like Slipknot or Devil Driver, they were bands I'd listen to occasionally with Nico. But Dad, Tyson and I did like Metallica.

AC/DC Was a band that I'd always wanted to see since I was young, but they weren't doing tours for while, this was their first in a while, and were working on albums and Brian his racing career. We'd met him a few times, Poseidon and I, at race events and even helped his racing career take a start, making us all close. Unfortunately Annabeth couldn't be here as she was back in America with her family and Ella was spending time with her family seen as they hadn't seen much of her since the wedding. I wandered out onto stage and smiled to the crowd, the front row realising who I was and took pictures and cheered at me. My smile widened as I pulled out my Nokia Lumia 930 and took a selfie with me and the crowd, all waving and cheering.

I smiled and waved goodbye, making my way back over to my family who rolled there eyes, shaking there heads with a fond smile on their face.

* * *

After the concert I was officially deaf. They played such great songs, some I've not heard in a while, ones off the new album and some I haven't heard of full stop. They finished the night with 'For those about to rock we salute you.' Which is one of my favourites and it added to the deafness I felt at the end of the night, with the three cannons they had on stage that shot out blank gunpowder, making the air around us smell like firework night. The only thing that I hate about concerts is the quiet after. It sounds stupid but the silence is more deafening than the music you just endured for two hours straight. **(it really is, I was like this after the concert, I had to listen to music on my phone because all I could hear was a ringing noise and it was louder than the music.) **I sighed as I sat in the back of the blacked out windowed Infiniti FX. We made our way down the car park, stopping every now and again because the cars were all trying to get out at once. I stepped out of the car seen as we were there for nearly an hour not moving, and took a bottle of water out from the bag in the boot. I guzzled down the ice cold liquid, it cooling the back of my throat that was croaky and sore from all the shouting I was doing, singing along to the songs I knew. I got a tap on the back and glanced over my shoulder, before I turned around, seeing a shy girl, around fifteen and a boy around seventeen, both smiling at me sheepishly.

"We were wondering if we could get a picture and an autograph off of you?" The girl wondered. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind." I smiled. I tapped on my brother's window and he nodded his head at me, stepping out and grabbing the phone from the boy smiling as he did.

What my brother does is somewhat a mystery to people, the only people that do know what he does is the people close to him, Ella, family and friends. He works for me as a chief engineer yes but he works with Nico as his chief engineer now. He's famous, not because of me, but because he worked with McLaren for quite some time as their chief engineer, over seeing everything that happened with Hamilton's championship winning car that year.

"Can we get one with Tyson as well please, if its not too much trouble?" The boy wondered. I looked over to Tyson, eyebrow raised, somewhat smile on my lips as I watched him smile and nod.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"And that ends the story about the concert at the weekend." I finished as I ran my hand over Annabeth's bump, caressing it slowly as Annabeth snuggled deeper into my embrace. I pecked the soft tanned skin of her exposed shoulder, loving seeing the effect I have on her, seeing her shiver slightly and watching the faint goosebumps rise up on her delicate skin.

"I wish I could have gone, I'd love to have seen them." She sighed as she turned in my embrace, locking my arms around her waist, placing gentle kisses over her face. I felt her smile against my lips as she finally pressed my wandering lips to hers.

"Well there is a Def Leppard concert in December?" I wondered, as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger. She smiled her special tight lip smile she only reserves for my eyes, nodding and pecking my lips.

Her demeanour changed slightly and her face changed to one of disbelief and annoyance. "I can't believe my parents showed up and exploded at you like that for getting me pregnant." I shrugged my shoulders, not blaming them in any case seen as I promised I could keep it in my pants until I get married to someone. I voiced this to her and her expression softened somewhat. "Still." She laid her hand over mine over our child, still not sure whether it is a boy or girl. (Head over to the link on my profile to the straw pole to determine the baby, babies gender 3 people have voted out of the hundreds that read this story.) "This was why I didn't want to tell them yet because I knew they'd react like this." She frowned. I kissed the crease on her forehead, making it disappear as she smiled at me.

"At least they were somewhat okay with the proposal." I reasoned. She shook her head from side to side in a so-so manner, like you would a hand. She pushed my legs apart and sat in the middle of them. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the crevice of her neck. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. I felt her lean her head to the side, on mine as she inhaled deeply before replying her love for me.

"We should get some sleep." I mumbled into the back of her neck. I felt her nod as I glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was one AM. I laid down, shifting on to my side, our legs already tangling together as I turned the bed side lamp off. I heard Annabeth's slow even breaths meaning that she was asleep and I laid there, inhaling her lemony scent thinking over the encounter that happened earlier. The look on Fredrick's face was one of utter disappointment when we told them about the pregnancy. Helen on the other hand looked smug about it, myself understanding now why Annabeth doesn't like her as she grating on my nerves too. They left later that night, his fathers words ringing in my ears that he said to Annabeth but near on directing it to me or the both of us. '_I'm not mad. Just disappointed._' he'd said in a somewhat mad tone, bottling up his emotions as to make it seem like we are the ones in the wrong and shouldn't have done so in the first place.

I was the one who felt guilty the most as I'd broken my promise, my parents knew nothing of the conversation as they were out getting dinner and we'd gone to bed straight away after they left. I sighed, laying my head on the pillow, rubbing circles into my fiancée's stomach, caressing the bump as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**I probably should have said this in the last chapter, but RIP to Jules Bianchi, he was a great race driver and would have been a Champion in the making. He will always live on in everyone's hearts and this story.**

I sighed as I sat idly on the line, waiting for the lights to turn green at Albert Park, Melbourne the first race of the season. It was one two for Williams, as we sat on the line, Mercedes being split three and fifth by the McLaren Honda of Alonso. The qualifying session had been an interesting one, especially considering the fact that the McLaren wasn't even on form last year. Sauber has revamped their car greatly, a new car and new driver line up, a lot of driver changes in this season. Sauber had signed two new drivers, Sainz and Nasr, Ferrari had signed Vettel and Bianchi, the rest is the same from last year.

I watched as the lights suddenly turned the vibrant green, my Williams launching off the line at the usual speed, milliseconds on the light, going off quicker than the others. I maintained the cars need to wheel spin in the Melbourne rain storm, squabbling for grip that the car couldn't find on the glistening wet track. I made my way down the pit straight, heading into the first corner with Bottas behind me, a mere half a second off of my rear diffuser. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth who was currently standing in the pit lane, watching the TV screen hanging on the white and blue walls.

People were already starting to think that Annabeth and I are engaged, Thalia and our friends already knowing the news as she went back to work a couple of weeks after Christmas. Only my parents, her parents; to their disappointment, and Apollo knew about the baby. We have to return to England in a week to finally figure out the gender of the baby. It was hard to believe that it had nearly been four and a half months of her being pregnant. Rumours were already starting to rise up through the media that something has been going on with Annabeth and I, as she was already starting to show slightly, it could be mistaken for a bit of weight being put on but soon it won't be easy to cover up.

She was everything to me, my whole world. I couldn't think about my life without her in it. I'll have to thank Tyson again when I see him. I blinked, coming out of my day dream, surprised at hearing a voice talking to me. "Pit this lap, you're tyres are starting to heavily grain, you've been on that compound for too long, switching you to inters." Came the sound of my brother's voice over the radio.

"What lap am I on?" I replied as I turned the car through my favourite corners on the circuit, the chicane type corners with a straight in the centre.

"Twenty two, you've gone over the pit stop strategy on the full wets by five laps, you've been pushing hard though, twenty seconds over Bottas." I blinked in shock as I turned into the pits, putting on the pit lane limiter. In a couple of blinks of the eye, I was on my way from the pit box, after giving a small wave of my hand to Annabeth. The sweet smile on her face as she showed me the special smile she reserved only for me, feeling a flutter in my stomach. I grinned under my helmet, as I came out the pit lane, a little a head of Bottas.

Time seemed to go as quick as the car, as I was lost in my thoughts. This was probably one of the only times my mind could multi-task. Thinking about Annabeth mid race always seemed to relax me and helped me focus, thinking about the life we were going to have. A family. I was only twenty. Both of us only twenty. My brow creased slightly as I turned the sharp right hander coming up to the sweeping left hander for the end of sector two. What was I going to do? We were having a baby. We'd never discussed the aspect of what we were to do. Was I going to have to retire Motorsport? Stick with the task of Atalantis Motorsport, ensure that everything is going to plan? What about Annabeth? She's going to be out of acting for a while, looking after the baby. Are we both going to have to retire?

No. That wouldn't happen. Annabeth would be on maternity leave for a while and myself would only be gone at the weekends and the odd occasional day when I have to check on the production. And when Annabeth returns to work, I'd be at home to look after the baby, with mum and Poseidon. Simple. Wait no its not. They live in England. By the way things are going we're staying in America to raise the baby. It wouldn't be wise to have to baby travel on a plane right away to go to England and it would be annoying for my parents to constantly be going back and forth from America to the UK.

I sighed as I tuned back into my surroundings, realising that I'd subconsciously entered the pit lane as the track started to dry out. I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't even aware that the track had nearly dried out and that we were only ten laps from finishing the race. I was thinking so much about what we were going to do later in life, that I didn't even know what lap times I was pulling or what even the gap was between myself and the car behind.

* * *

The race was over, I'd apparently won a good forty seconds ahead of Bottas. It was a lot closer all through out the race, only a mere second apart from each other, but he lost the front wing as one of the Sauber's knocked it off as Bottas was coming to lap him. Everything was on autopilot in my mind as I attended the podium, claiming my first place trophy and speaking words that came to me. I later found myself in the confines of the hotel room, seeing Annabeth stepping out from the bathroom in only a towel.

I felt my blood heating as I looked at the beautiful woman I will be calling my wife soon, as she walked over to her suitcase on the bed, picking up clothes from the inside of the black case, not noticing the fact I was there. My breath hitched as the towel dropped away from her athletic body, revealing the beautiful tanned skin and the occasional blemish that dotted her skin. I approached from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pressed soft kisses up the side of her neck, making her gasp in surprise, before relaxing and angling her neck to the side allowing me more access to her bronze skin.

I made my way up her neck, around her jaw and over her cheek as I whispered my love for her with every kiss. I could see the faint smile on her pink lips as I ran my thumb over the bump that was slowly forming. I heard her gasp breathlessly as she turned in my arms, pressing her naked body up against me, wrapping her arms around my neck as we shared a passionate kiss.

We pulled back after a while, gasping for air as I leaned my forehead onto hers, staring into her grey orbs.

"Do you want to go to America for a while and then England or go there now, after I've showered?" I wondered as I ran my thumb over her cheek, caressing her face as I tried to tamp down on my growing arousal at having her naked flesh pressed up against me.

"I thought we could stay here for another hour or two, then head to the UK. I need you to help me with something." She whispered seductively, sending a shiver up my spine, my body awakening in need for the woman I love. I nodded in response, a grin that was slowly spreading onto my face as I wrapped her in my arms, starting what we couldn't finish this morning.

Chapter 40

I stared smiling at the monitor as Apollo got different angles of the baby. Our baby. I pecked Annabeth on the top of her head and our faces morphed into ones of shock and awe.

"There they are." Apollo smiled, taking pictures individually of the two babies. "You're having twins." He grinned chuckling to himself. "You're both going to have your hands full with these two. A boy and girl." He grinned. Annabeth sniffed and cupped a hand to her mouth, letting out a joyful sob. We'd both grown to love the baby, babies really, growing inside Annabeth and it came to a shock to know that we were now having twins.

"I'll leave you both alone for a second while I got print these out." Apollo continued. We nodded numbly still staring at the monitor of the picture of the twins.

"We're having twins." I heard a soft whisper coming from Annabeth. I pecked her forehead as she pulled down her top after wiping the gel from her stomach. She sat up and I sat next to her on the bed wrapping my arms around her.

"we'll get through this. We've been through a lot and we can manage, mum and Poseidon said they will gladly help out, we'll be fine." I told her as she wiped the tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm gonna be huge." She whispered, staring into space in front of her. I chuckled lightly, kissing her temple.

"No you won't, you're not big now." I reasoned, running my thumb over the back of her hand and knuckles. She nodded her head absent mindedly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Twins though." She whispered in amazement. I chuckled and pecked her lips. "One would have been a handful this is just going to be hard." She smiled, her grey stormy eyes shimmering.

"We'll manage, its not like they'll be raised on little to no money. All though, if they think they're being pampered they've got another thing coming." I grinned. Annabeth chuckled softly, as Apollo came back handing us the little photos and the disc.

"I will see you both in a months time." He smiled as we wondered out the door after receiving all the things Annabeth needed, vitamins and information.

"We should probably go give this to my lot and then go back to the house so you can get some sleep." I said as we wandered into the cool spring air, hand in hand. I saw her nod in my peripheral vision and hum as I opened the car door for her smiling tired face. I looked over at her as I entered the car, pecking her soft pink lips as I started up the car, ready to drive the short distance to Poseidon and mum's place.

* * *

I came about the last corner of Malaysia, readying myself for the hot lap for pole, smiling under my helmet all the same, nothing distracting me, not even my thoughts. I can't believe we were having twins, a boy and a girl. They won't be pampered on my part with all the expensive clothing and phones and things like that. I never was, still don't with all the things that were given to me. I was brought up on cheap clothing, now one of my main sponsors in Motorsport, No Fear, and was never pampered as a little child. I'm a lot like Poseidon it seems as he still wanders around in cheapish clothing but when in meetings he practically only wears suits which are reasonably expensive.

To Annabeth's displeasure the only thing they're being pampered in is the Motorsport side of my life, making them start in karting if they want to any way, and slowly move up through the chain in motorsport. It would make me proud if they followed their dad through his career ladder, a part from the fact that I didn't start in karting. Other than that they would be raised as a normal child in life, no technology at a ridiculously young age.

I looked at the steering wheel seeing that I only had a couple litres of fuel left in the tank so I slowed down to a conserving speed and made my way back to the pits. I looked over the data sheets, and the lap times for myself and Bottas, seeing that the two were very close in time, and Bottas was quicker than me slightly by five thousandth of a second for pole and in session two. I wasn't really trying to get a quick lap time, only a time to manage to get through to Q3 and even then it wasn't necessary to try to hard considering our car was three seconds quicker than it was last year, and a second quicker than the Mercedes. Q3 was going to be easy for Bottas and I.

I glanced to the left of me seeing Annabeth smiling at me from the viewing area, as I stood by the computer, racing suit wrapped around my waist and helmet on the side of the computer desk. Q3 was starting in a couple of minutes and I finished looking over the timings as it started to rain on track. It was going to be a wet qualifying session and an interesting one at that considering the car, although significantly improved for wet and dry conditions, the car will roughly be the same as the Mercedes last year in terms of speed and agility.

Twenty minutes later, after the interviews with a one two for Williams and a Mercedes on third, it wasn't a very interesting session in the sense of lap times were really spread out due to the Mercedes being a lot slower in the wet than last year and Bottas and I were having difficulty controlling the car in the sudden thunderstorm. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist, breathing in her lemony scent as she hummed in content, leaning into the embrace on the bed as we ate dinner while watching Better Call Saul on Netflix.

"So what are we going to call them?" Annabeth wondered, looking up at me over her shoulder. "I have a name for our daughter, and want to know what you think of it." She said, twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah? I have a few for our son." I pecked the top of her head as she paused the video, turning in my embrace and straddling me. "I was thinking of calling him either Maximus Jackson-Chase and we can call him Max for short and when he's in trouble like what my parents did for me, we can call him Maximus. Or, Hunter Jackson-Chase."

"I'm taking your last name you know." Annabeth smiled. I stared in awe at the beautiful blonde in front of me.

"Really?" I wondered. She laughed and nodded, pecking my lips. "I was also thinking Geralt Jackson." Said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed on my face, shaking her head.

"That's a name from The Witcher. No." I pouted in mock saddness and she rolled her storm grey eyes, glinting with the love for me. She kissed my lips, effectively wiping the pout from my lips as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I like Hunter. Hunter Jackson, it has a nice sound to it." She smiled after pulling back.

"What were the names that you came up with for our daughter?" I wondered, as I adjusted us on the bed so we were laying down on the big white soft sheets of the hotel room bed.

"Well like you I thought of a name for when they're in trouble, so that we can call them their full name. I liked Abigail and Abby for short. Abigail Jackson." She smiled. I nodded in thought, liking the sound of it. "I also like the name Bridget, Bridget Jackson. Or Thalia?" She wondered. I thought it over Thalia Jackson. IT didn't sound bad but I was verging on the side of the first two.

"Thalia would feel honoured having our baby named after her, but Abby has a nice ring to it, so does Bridget. I'm torn between the two." I said scratching the top of my head in thought.

"Should we wait to see what she looks like more?" I smiled and chuckled in answer, nodding my head. "I definitely want her to have your eyes." She added, cupping my cheek and running her thumb over me.

"No I want her to have your eyes and hair. Actually no I don't I'll be fighting a lot of boys off her when she's older." I said in thought. I heard Annabeth giggle, as she kissed my lips briefly.

"Well I want Hunter to be like his father, Blonde unruly hair and green eyes." I chuckled in response, pecking her lips as she deepened it, before things got really heated.

The start of the race was filled with battles galore. Where the car needed improvements in a torrential downpour, it was a free for all with Mercedes, Ferrari, Red Bull, McLaren and Williams. My thoughts were with Annabeth however, thinking over the fact that there was twins coming in a few months time. Boy the Media are going to flip. The media went mental when they found out about the proposal, its going to be ten times worse when they figure it out that we're having twins. The battle however was short lived because I later found myself looking at the grey sky then tarmac as the car flipped through the air, one of the Haas Motorsport team drivers with no rear wing and a car parked up beside it, a Lotus, with no front wing.

I released the steering wheel as I was jostled about, the car rolling to a stop on the gravel nearing the tyre barrier. I fought for breath as it was knocked from my lungs from the impact of the Lotus hitting my rear end, shooting me into the rear of the Haas Motorsport teams car and flipping off of his rear wheel, barrel rolling at a good one eighty mph. I saw the rush of marshals, swarming towards the car as my hearing started to tune back in to the surroundings, seeing a red flag being waved and a lot of people on their feet checking the see if I was okay. I pulled on the harness straps that were around me, throwing the neck brace from the car and clambered out, feeling winded and sore from being jostled about.

I saw Grosjean standing my the Haas motorsport car, who started to jog over to me and shook my hand and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine just winded." I breathed as I leaned over, catching my breath. I stood back up as the flurry of marshals flooded me with questions as I was escorted over towards the ambulance van awaiting me. I rolled my eyes and removed my helmet, waving to the crowd to show I was fine, the crowd itself erupting in cheers at being acknowledged.

After sitting in the small hospital at the end of the paddock, going through the routine of 'follow the light' and checking my bones, I was finely released from the hospital area and made my way back to the pit garage, race suit tied at my waist. I glanced to my left seeing the reporters from sky, BBC and all the others. I sighed to myself as I knew what was to come, I hated interviews and all I wanted to do was go to Annabeth and show her that I'm fine seen as she's currently an emotional wreck due to immense hormones, especially recently.

"Percy, are you all right after that crash?" Lea wondered.

I nodded as all the mics were thrown under my mouth. "Yeah I'm fine just a little winded, not been in an accident like that since Singapore. Its a shame I was rear ended into Grosjean seen as this is my favourite track but what can you do? Its motorsport, and its a torrential downpour, it was going to happen to someone at the first corner."

"how was it off the line for you?" Someone asked.

"It was fairly difficult considering the conditions and we need to revise the cars in the wet because for some reason its like driving one from the early nineties and it definitely came to a shock to see Grosjean get such a good start off the line from sixth into first, just for the Lotus to aquaplane into me and then me into him." They nodded, thanked me for my time and allowed me to walk back to the pits, still being followed by some photographers. I caught a glimpse of blonde curls before seeing her run into me, encircling her arms around my neck and crying into my chest.

"You had me so worried." She sobbed. "You just sat in the car, for nearly a minute not moving. You freaked us all out. I thought I lost you." She continued. I shushed her and kissed the top of her head, noticing a couple of people staring at her and I, her hand on her growing stomach in particular. Great cats out of the bag now it seems.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just winded and needed a second to get my breath back. I'm fine I swear, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you three behind to fend for yourselves." I chuckled as I ran my hand over the growing larger bump by the weeks. "Come on lets get you back inside before you catch a cold, we need to keep your health up for all you three." I told her as I led her into the garage, running my thumb over her knuckles as I was greeted by the team, asking if I was okay. I nodded and smiled, going through the usual procedure with the team, seen as I had the entire team worried from Singapore, they were still a little on edge about it. I gave Annabeth my towel and jacket to wear and dry her wet hair with and huddled her in my arms as she sniffed every so often, her arms held tightly on my waist the entire time.

"We need to sort out the cars downforce problem in the wet, I dunno what it is we might have to revise the front wing or the chassis entirely because its like trying to drive a classic formula one car to be honest." Clare nodded and looked over the data, comparing last years wet performance to Bottas'.

"Mhmm, I know. Bottas said the same thing. It was fine at the test track in the wet." she pondered. I nodded in thought as I thought of solutions to the problem, not releasing my hand from Annabeths' stomach as I ran circles on her belly, trying to calm her, kissing the back of her head every so often as we stood and watched the remainder of the race after the weather cleared up slightly and the debris was gone.

One thing was certain, no one and nothing was going to rip us from each others arms, ever. Not Athena, the Media. Nothing.

I woke to the sound of thunder, the rumble waking Annabeth beside me. She grumbled and looked out to the early morning sky, black and rain coming down in a tropical storm fashion. The wind howled outside, sneaking through the gaps of the the windows and closed doors making the bedroom echo with ghost like moans. I sighed sitting up, rubbing my face tiredly as I looked outside at the Malaysian coastal view, seeing the palm trees sway in the harsh breeze. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was five in the morning.

Annabeth grumbled once more, placing the pillow over her head settling back down as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet touching the cold wooden floor. I flinched at the contact, before standing and wandered through the bedroom doorway to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I yawned before drinking the cool liquid as I turned on the TV, the news popping up as the first channel.

"-Nabeth Chase is pregnant with these recent and a few images from a month ago, as you can see Annabeth Chase looked to have been putting on weight recently but the pictures at the Malaysian Grand Prix, with her hand cradling her stomach as well as Perseus Jackson doing the same, we can assume that she is indeed pregnant."

I sighed as I flicked through the channels, eventually giving up and deciding to go take a shower instead. I glanced to Annabeth, sleeping peacefully in the bed, smiling as I opened the bathroom door, removing my boxers and starting the shower, the feel of the hot water hitting my skin making me feel relaxed in the early hours of the morning.

I later stepped out of the shower, seeing Annabeth sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes of sleep. I smiled over at her and pecked her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, and pulled me down onto the bed. I chuckled against her lips as I began to move down her neck making her moan quietly beneath me. I pulled back after leaving several love bites on her neck and collarbone before sitting beside her on the bed, Annabeth crawling in between my legs and leaning back into my chest.

I pecked the back of her neck as I ran my hand over her stomach, feeling them kick for the millionth time. I grinned thinking about the life we were going to have, a tough one with the media knowing, as we were trying to keep it on the down low for a time.

"Because of the little show of affection yesterday after the incident, the whole world now knows completely that you are pregnant." She tensed up and groaned, leaning further back into me, pushing me to lean further against the headboard.

"Dammit, I hate it when they find things out. Now I have to be harassed twenty four-seven by them." I kissed the back of her neck, grinning as I did so.

"Well at least now you can do what I've been telling you to do now for the passed month now." I chuckled as she groaned, flopping her hands to the bed.

"Fine, I'll stop going into work now, but I'm going where ever you go travelling wise." She countered, glaring at me playfully over her shoulder.

"Deal." I smiled, kissing her exposed shoulder.

* * *

2 Weeks later

I rounded the last corner at Bahrain, annoyed with my slip up at the beginning of the Grand Prix, locking up into the first corner and then the car proceeding to loose drive and having to go through the process of the reset of the car. By the time I managed to get the car up and running again I was at least five corners behind, meaning I had to push and do a one stop strategy to get into fifth position. I sighed as I pulled into the pits, heading down the pit lane into the paddock area for scrutineering, where the car was being weighed and such. I smiled and waved at the crowd, getting a cheer in response from the crowd even though I wasn't on the podium.

I wandered over to Annabeth who was holding my towel out to me giving me a smile, the small secret like smile she reserves only for me as I placed my helmet on the side, pulling her into me as much as her growing stomach would allow and kissed her lips, loving the feeling and the sweet smell coming from her lemon shampoo.

"You did great out there, good recovery drive. I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." I grinned, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we took a walk through the paddock back to the pits, smiling for the cameras and taking the occasional interview.

We made it back to the pit garage where I was congratulated by my side of the garage as Bottas won the race, Hulkenburg second and Massa third.

"Thanks guys, it was a bit of a tough recovery drive but we managed it." I smiled, loving to see my side of the garage so energetic and happy even though it wasn't the win. I wasn't all that mad that I didn't win, in honesty I was just happy to get back to Annabeth.

As long as she was with me, I'm happy.

_July 1st - Top 10_

_Jackson 70  
Massa 65  
Bottas 65  
Rosberg 64  
Vettel 60  
Raikonen 59  
Ricciardo 50  
Kyvat 45  
Grosjean 40  
Gutierez 20_

The last month and a half went by without much happening, I won the race at Shanghai and came third in Sochi, and then there was the whole revision of the cars chassis. The car itself wasn't slow, engine wise we were using an engine that Atlantis Motorsport were using as a prototype for our team in the coming year or two. The engine was quick, quicker than the Mercedes it was just the chassis that needed revising as it was all over the place in different weather conditions, it would oversteer in the dry and understeer in the wet.

Annabeth and I were getting excited as the babies were due any day now and it was nerve wrecking at the same time. I stretched and yawned as I glanced up at the clock at the A.M. factory seeing it was nearly midnight. The preparations for the car to be made to go around the test track were lined up around the back, test drivers stepping into the car and driving out.

I sighed as I came out the front door, staring into the night sky. I heard my phone ringing in my pocket, smiling as I heard the tired, concerned voice of my fiancé on the other end.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" She said in a small tired voice.

"Yeah, I'm stepping into the car now, I'll be there in fifteen." I smiled as I pressed the ignition button on the dash, the Audi R8's modified V8 roaring to life. "You should be asleep you, we have a long day ahead of us on Wednesday." I said, glancing at the clock on the dash as I floored it down the private flat straight road leading to the house a few miles down the road.

"I can't I tried, my hormones are making me clingy no thanks to you." I grinned hearing the semi mock annoyance in her voice.

"I'm nearly home so I'll see you in a bit. Love you." I smiled, as I saw the lights of the flood lights in the distance, slowly coming into view.

"Love you too." She smiled sleep heavy in her voice as the line went dead. I sighed, happily and rubbing my eyes of the tiredness that had gripped me for the last few hours.

As I pulled into the garage, I smiled as I caught a glimpse of Annabeth's blonde princess curls, framing her tired face. I stepped out of the car, turning the ignition off and strode over to Annabeth wrapping my arms around her as best I could with the twins in the way. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, bringing my lips down to hers as she kissed me lazily, before taking me to the bedroom, a mischievous and seductive smirk on her lips.

* * *

I sat on the line with the newly designed chassis that I revisited with the help of the designers back at Williams Race Centre. The car now was a lot quicker than the previous chassis at the start, and we held a fifteen place penalty for sudden car design change. We pulled a 1m.12 around Monaco, both cars, pushing us back to 16th and 17th for the next three races, with a three place penalty for next three races. It was a fair deal, but the car definitely needed revising and quicker than mid season break.

The lights went out as the two Williams shot off the line, overtaking the cars into the first corner, a daring move but pushing us into 8th and 9th place. I smiled under my helmet as we fought with the Mercedes and McLarens trying to get passed them through the tunnel, to achieve first and second place. The first stint seemed to go by reasonably quick and I pushed the car another couple laps to allow Bottas to get in front as he was leading in the championship, needing to get the good positions.

Unfortunately the car sustained a puncture on the rear right, sending me veering into the wall at high speed through the tunnel, sending the car into a spin, getting hit by the Renault, sending the car into a barrel roll over the metal barrier and stopping inches from falling into the sea on the brick wall. My heart rate picked up and I took deep breaths as I looked down at the watery depths below the car.

I felt the car being towed back from the wall, sighing as I looked to the front wheel seeing it was buckled. Not that they would have let me finish the race, but the car, newly built was wrecked. I stepped out of the car, putting the neck brace back on the car, as well as the steering wheel, taking my helmet off and taking a walk over to the Williams yacht in the bay, placing my race suit and helmet in there. I got changed in the summer wear I brought, shorts and a gym shirt, bringing them due the the hot weather.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, a wet teary eyed face rubbing into my back as best they could. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her.

"I'm fine Wise Girl, just shook up." I breathed as I kissed her forehead.

"I know but, you freak me out every time that happens." She cried softly, rubbing her face into my shoulder.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself with two babies that are going to be little devils like I was." I smiled, earning a light laugh in response. "I love you 'Beth."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at the nickname as we wandered back over to the team at the garage, getting engulfed by the swarm of reporters.

I sat in bed the hotel in Canada, watching my heavily pregnant fiancé sleep. She had a peaceful happy smile on her lips as she dreamt of something she was enjoying. I ran my hand through her soft curls, a tangled mess of bed hair, but never degrading from her beauty. I watched as her face switched to discomfort, hearing her hiss as her hand moved to rub her stomach, the kids were obviously awake and restless, wanting to reek havoc and wake her up before they're even here. I watched as her grey eyes opened, sparkling in the morning sunlight as she stared up at me, a smile gracing her lips once more.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her exposed stomach, loving hearing the hitch in her voice as I ran my hand over her thighs.

"Hey you two, stop giving your mum trouble, you can do that when you're here." I smirked up at Annabeth, as her eyes rolled a small smile on her face and feeling two kicks in response. I smiled up at Annabeth lovingly as her eyes sparkled with the love for me and our children. We'd been doing this a lot, we would find ourselves talking to them, reading to them, listening to music with them, growing them up ready for rock music when they entered our world.

I glanced up at the clock, noticing it was 9 am, I wasn't needed until eleven for free practice one. Thankfully Bottas and I were a lot of points a head, considering the amount of difficulties we endured in the first few races. I leaned down over the top of Annabeth, as best I could and kissed her deeply, not caring about morning breath.

"Shall we go down to the café downstairs and get breakfast?" I wondered as I pulled her up from the covers.

"Yeah sure, but first there is something I need your help with." She grinned leading me to the bathroom.

* * *

I looked out over the grandstands, in eleventh place after the 10 place penalty for the car design change so early in the season, and saw all of the cheering fans from all over the country and world, all holding the flags supporting their favourite teams/ drivers. The Williams around Canada was exceedingly quick in the race, and we could easily win this race with a 30 second lead, one that we need to ensure we stay on the podium and get full points.

I stared at the lights in front, waiting for all of the lights to turn red and then off, over the loud V6 turbo charged engines all at full revs for the start of the race. The lights went out as Bottas and I shot off the line, taking the two Torro Rosso's in front of us up the inside as we headed down to the first corner.

Coming to the straight at the start of sector three, we charged through the rest of the field, heading into first and second in one lap, the Mercedes keeping with us easily as we headed into the chicanes by the Wall of Champions.

The first few laps were uneventful as we stayed in lean and a slower engine set to ensure that we could have a lot of time running on full revs and mix to pull away much quicker from the two Mercedes who were near enough right on our tail.

Around lap thirty, we both made our first stop, myself leaving a 5 second gap from Bottas to ensure that the one two stop would go our way. I came in to the pit spot as Bottas had just left, giving me a little time to catch a glimpse of Annabeth who looked a tad bit anxious. I frowned in concern as I automatically peeled away from the pit box, hoping that she was okay.

We fought for position over first and second for a time, not really caring about who wanted the position as we just wanted to have a battle as we were twenty five seconds ahead of the Mercedes in third who had pitted a lap after us. We lazily toyed around with the cars probably making the commentators have a field day over our constant over takes on each other.

I lasted a few laps on the primes as we were heading for a one stop in this race, as long as it all went to plan with out any incidents or safety cars, until I received a rushed message, and saw the emergency helicopter fly over head. I frowned in concern as I only caught bits and pieces of the garbled radio message, glancing down at the receiver and the lap counter on the steering wheel.

"Say again?" I said as I passed the pit straight, seeing my team waving frantically at me.

"I said, Annabeth's waters has just broke." Claire's voice repeated, a lot clearer than the first transmission.

Everything around me seemed to freeze.

I stared blankly into space at the news I'd just received. Annabeth's waters just broke, I thought to my self as I continued making my way around the track. I was slowly brought out of my trance by Claire over the radio.

"Percy! What are you going to do?" She wondered as I drove down the straight leading to the pits. I carried on straight into the pits, putting on the pit limiter and pulled into my garage slot, I could hear and see the confusion on the crowds faces as I was pushed back into the pit box, un strapping myself as I went in a rush to get to the hospital.

"That's what I'm going to do." I finally responded as I pulled off ny helmet and taking out the ear plugs.

I could hear the commentators over the loud speakers and on the tv wondering what I was doing as I sprinted into the changing room, and stripped off my race suit, putting on jeans and running to the car park where my mustang was parked. Reporters and Lea were following me quickly all asking questions on why I'd retired the car, when it seemed in such good condition.

"I need to get to the hospital as my fiancés water just broke." I responded, weaving my way through the stunned reporters.

I heard the response from the commentators over the loud speaker, sounding shocked about the news.

"Ugh we've just had confirmation from Percy that Annabeth's gone into labour." David Coulthard said over the race. I heard cheers coming from the crowd, unsure whether it was for the news or something had happened on track, but I didn't care at this point in time.

I sprinted over to the car, its V8 roaring to life as I stepped in and turned the ignition on. I practically raced out of the car park, as I made my way to the hospital near by for convenience in Montreal. It took me about twenty minutes to get to the hospital due to surrounding traffic from the GP and such, but I eventually made it, parking up with a screech of the tyres in a parking spot, sprinting into the entrance to the front desk.

"Annabeth Chase, she's my fiancé, just brought in here a couple minutes ago." The reception lady, Doris, nodded, waving for a nurse to get to her.

"This is Percy Jackson, take him to Annabeth's private ward." She spoke with authority. The nurse, Daisy, nodded and smiled, telling me to follow her as we jogged at a slow pace to her room.

I burst through the door, to see Annabeth lying on the bed breathing in and out deeply, stopping and staring in surprise at my entrance.

"Sorry, this has pretty much ruined your chances at the title again hasn't it?" Annabeth breathed, a shake to her voice. I made my way over to her as I kissed her brow, running my fingers over her knuckles in comfort.

"Don't be silly, Wise Girl. Its not your fault, besides I wouldn't miss this for the world, I'd loose all my championship wins just to be here with you through this." I told her, looking into her sparkling grey eyes.

"I'm so scared." She breathed, as tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"I'm here Wise Girl, you don't have to be scared you can do this." I told her as she groaned in pain, the midwife running in as she told Annabeth to keep breathing the way she was earlier.

I pecked her hand in comfort as she squeezed my hand, trying to relieve some of the pain, while giving me it in return, but I welcomed it.

A few hours went by of breathing and soothing, before it was time.

"Okay Miss Chase, we're going to need to you push now." The midwife said as Annabeth squeezed my hand, letting out a guttural scream.

"This is your fault I'm in this mess, I'm chopping them off when this is over." She screamed, squeezing my hand so hard I'm sure I heard and felt a crack. I winced in pain, trying my vest to not complain as it was nothing in comparison to what she was feeling.

A few more minutes of pushing, there was a shrill cry in the air as I heard Annabeth take a sigh and a breath of relief looking up at me we those storm grey eyes. I leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead, nuzzling my nose in her sweaty tangled locks.

"You're doing great Wise Girl. One more to go you can do this. I love you so much." I whispered in her ear as well as other words of encouragement.

As time went by, I could just about hear the midwife telling Annabeth to push once more, my poor Annabeth, she looked exhausted. She let out one last scream before another shrill cry, slightly higher than the first in pitch joined us in the room. Annabeth slumped back, breathing heavily as I kissed her lips.

"I hate you." I heard her whisper in my ear. I chuckled in response.

"Love you too." I pressed my lips to her temple as I was given a blue and pink blanket, our children. I sat on the edge of Annabeth's bed as her eyes shone at our little family. Hunter was near enough an exact copy of me but with unruly blonde tufts and Annabeth's grey eyes with flecks of sea green in certain lightings.

"We never did decide on what we would name her." I said softly as I placed our daughter in Annabeth's arms.

She hummed softly in response and in thought, staring at our works of art.

"Abigail. I'd say she looks like an Abigail. Abigail Jackson." She said as Abigail stared up at her mother and father for the first time. Annabeth placed a tender kiss on her forehead, below the small black tufts , her sea green eyes looking up at me. They both began to make a fuss as Annabeth opened her hospital gown to begin breast feeding then both.

I smiled in awe at our family we'd created, watching Annabeth cradle Abby and Hunter. She pressed her lips to their heads, the midwife coming in and taking them both to the baby room to sleep after their first meal.

"Get some sleep, love. You look and must be exhausted." I breathed against her forehead, watching her eyes slowly drift closed to rest, hearing a murmur in response of her love for me.

I went to the baby room, a little while later, to see them both, the names Abigail and Hunter Jackson written on a sign side by side each other, and seeing the two peacefully asleep in their temporary bed.

I pulled out my phone, and called Poseidon's mobile.

"Hello?" He groggily answered.

"Hey Dad, I just called to tell you that Abby and Hunter are with us." I smiled as I could hear the cogs slowly turning in Poseidon's mind. I heard bed covers rustle and a soft click of the bed side lamp turning on, my mum mumbling some profanities at Poseidon.

"Really, what are they like?" He wondered as I asked a nurse if I could go in and see my kids. She nodded and opened the door, letting me in as I looked over mine and Annabeth's little rebels.

"They're perfect dad, here I'll video chat." I whispered as I put the front facing camera on, showing them both to my dad, and presumably mum too.

"Oh Percy, they're gorgeous." I heard my mums soft voice, staring in awe at the phone. I heard the door open and glanced over my shoulder, seeing Annabeth being wheeled in, in a wheel chair.

"Hey you should be resting." I said softly, as not to rouse the babies from their first sleep in the open world. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her head as I handed the phone to Annabeth at my mothers insistence.

"I know, I couldn't get much sleep, I just wanted to see them." She smiled softly up at me, grey eyes shining with love and happiness.

"I'll leave you to talk for a minute, I need to go get this looked at, I'm pretty sure you broke it." I said holding up my arm with a slightly mangled looking hand.

She looked half sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but you did kinda deserve it." She grinned, rolling my eyes in response.

"That'll teach you to use protection next time." My mum laughed over the phone at Annabeth and mines reddening face.

"I'm not having this discussion, it was bad enough the first time." I shivered at the memory, as I pecked Annabeth's lips, before heading to the door, in search of a doctor.

I looked over our little family, as they slept in their newly built cradles at home in America. I had a small smile on my lips as I watched over Hunter, my arms wrapped around a tired Annabeth.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Annabeth whispered. I pecked her shoulder, as she snuggled into my chest, both of us glancing over to Hunters sister Abigail. We'd got back from Canada a couple of days ago, driving and taking a boat over. I glanced over to Annabeth as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, you look shattered." I said running my fingers in soothing circles on her hips. She hummed and leaned her head on my shoulder, snuggling into me. I chuckled lightly, lifting her up and wandering over to the bed. "Sleep, I need to do work anyway so I'll watch over them." I said lightly as I kissed her forehead, smiling when I saw she was already gone. I pulled out my laptop and started it up, having some homework per say that needs to be done for A.M. I glanced over to the two babies, sighing with relief knowing that they had finally settled down from a restless sleep, wanting dinner.

A couple of weeks later at Austria, Annabeth had stayed home with the kids, leaving me to deal with the press. I sighed as I stepped out of the car, instantly being swarmed by press, cameras flashing, yelling of questions and fans holding out things for me to sign.

"Okay, press wait over there, I will answer questions when I've done some signings." I said smiling to the fans, taking pictures and signing books, shirts, bags and hats. I spent a while signing things answering questions to fans and eventually made my way over to the press who, quite surprisingly, listened to me and stood to the side.

"Percy, how are you adjusting to the life of a father?" I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing that this entire interview is going to be revolved around my private life.

"We're adjusting well, a little hard trying to balance time between racing, working and family life, so I'm having to manage a lot of the company from home, or have my brother manage things when I can't get there. But other than that its quite fun really, a part from waking up silly hours in the morning."

"How do you think being a father will affect the chances of winning the title?" I thought it over for a while before answering.

"Well, considering I'm second in the championship, a little bit behind Bottas after his win at Canada. I guess it depends on how I do in races than being a father affecting anything."

This went on for a couple more minutes, eventually the topic changing more onto the racing side of things, a couple questions about the kids here and there.

The race went by, quite uneventful on Williams half, winning the race by a few seconds and I eventually made my way back home in the UK before heading back to the US, mainly so we could refuel and stop in on the family before going home to Annabeth. I smiled faintly as I looked out the window, thinking of Annabeth. It was weird how we first started out meeting through the internet, even if it was a bit one sided, to making a life for ourselves. We'd been through a lot in the relationship and it feels like that this relationship might be one of those rare celebrity ones that actually last.

* * *

Five months later - November, I found myself at the top of the tears in my eyes as I looked out over the cheering, screaming crowd, my eyes met Annabeth's at the bottom of the podium staring up at me, my mum and dad standing beside her, mum holding Abigail, Annabeth holding Hunter. I held the champions trophy high above my head, eliciting more screams from the crowd. I heard questions being asked and I answered them automatically, not really caring what I was saying, just keeping my eyes on my family, wanting to go to them and relax.

"I'm really hyped up I guess from this, I couldn't have done it without the team, they worked really well to get this car up to scratch from the start of the season, and thank you to everyone for all the support from the fans and my family, I'm just... I can't believe it really, its just amazing." I eventually made it down to the family, kissing Annabeth and Hunter and Abi's head.

We'd done it.

The partnership between A.M and Williams helped out a lot, giving us the boost we needed to beat Mercedes and win the championship once again for since the nineties. Next year will see Atlantis Motorsport in the championship, using the Ecoboost/ A.M engine, the car hopefully having the pace as Haas F1 team partnership will stand still and I will continue racing for them, as will Bottas for the next couple of years, hopefully continuing the streak and Bottas will win next year.

* * *

Two years later -

I made my way into the living room, Hunter running at me as I walked in through the living room, hearing a gleeful scream.

"DADDY." I grinned as I scooped him in my arms, walking him over to where Annabeth was by the table. I leaned down kissing her lips smiling as I pulled back. "So how have you been?" I wondered. "Have you been a good for mummy?" I wondered as I raised an eyebrow at Abi, who smiled innocently up at me.

"No they've been little monsters, giving me trouble." Annabeth said, smirking down at Abi. I chuckled ruffling her hair, putting Hunter down beside his sister.

"Stop giving your mother trouble." I grinned as they smiled innocently up at me again. "Right, come on you two. Off to bed, I'll be up in a second to read you a story and tuck you in." I smiled softly, my arm wrapping around Annabeth. We watched as they wandered to the stairs, walking up the short steps one by one. I looked around at the little house we built for Annabeth, her little bungalow style house she designed and had wanted to make ever since she was a teenager but never could due to the time restraints with work.

I pecked Annabeth's lips, it slowly heating up as she leaned against the kitchen counter, a small moan leaving her lips as her arms wrapped around my neck. I lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, things getting really heated before we were interrupted by two yelling voices telling us to hurry up. I pulled back, sighing as I leaned my head on her forehead, staring into her endless stormy grey eyes. I sighed, Annabeth groaning lightly as I pecked her lips once more before leading into their bedroom.

**10 Years later.**

I watched, a smile on my face as I watched my kids race down the pit straight in the Ginetta G40 Jr championship over taking people on the first lap heading for first and second, my arm wrapped tightly around Annabeth's waist as we all cheered them on in their first race of the season. I glanced to the timing screen on my phone, Poseidon looking over my shoulder at the screen, a grin stretching on his aging features.

"Hunter's thrashed your time by three seconds when you did this." He chuckled patting my back. I smiled in pride as Annabeth snuggled into my side, her lips on my ear as the cars went past.

"I cant believe you talked me into letting them both race. It must run in the Jackson's genes." She teased. I laughed, pecking her forehead as we watched a couple more laps, a pile up happening and a safety car period happening. We watched the green and grey liveried cars sway from left to right, a one-two and knowing there's going to be a rival between the two siblings as they were constantly jostling for fastest lap before the safety car.

The safety car went in and the race continued, Abby bunching the field up and Hunter keeping to her rear bumper. as the race carried on. I tied the race suit tighter around my waist, glancing behind me at the team getting the Rapid Fit/ A.M Ford Mondeo prepared for the Touring Car race after.

Atlantis Motorsport was still in Formula One and still had a partnership with Williams F1, the team using our engine still and some parts that are designed by both companies. Annabeth had recently gone back to acting, doing a remaster of a TV Show called Legend of The Seeker, as well as a few movies that were Oscar worthy.

Poseidon Inc. branched out with their corporation now preserving all living creatures and plant life in the oceans meaning that they are stopping whale and dolphin hunting, as well as rare fish.

Time went by in a blur as we watched Hunter and Abby on the first two steps of the podium, holding their trophies high as the crowd cheered below them. I pecked Annabeth's lips, as she walked with Mum and Poseidon, Tyson and Ella and their kids a couple years older than Hunter and Abby, Raina and Rachel looking bored as they tapped away on their phones, back to the paddock to get to Hunter and Abby to congratulate them, myself having to do that after the race, as the brief five second exchange wasn't enough.

I pulled the race suit over my arms, tying it up as I watched the grid girls walk out onto the track to welcome the drivers out. I pulled out of the pit box, making my way down, weaving and get a little bit of heat into the tyres. After the warm up lap, I sat on the line on pole, one four as I looked up at the lights waiting for them to go green. I let the clutch go, balancing the wheel spin off the line to ensure that the car has the best launch.

The rear wheel drive BMW had the better start, being rear wheel drive, and was up my inside down into the first corner. The rear tagged around, my foot to the floor to ensure that the car could point in the right direction up paddock hill bend. I managed to keep the car pointing in the right direction, seeing the crowd stand to their feet as they watched the almost bad crash that could have happened.

I got the car turned in, losing five positions, taking Sutton around the outside at Druids. I took the tow on Cook going towards McLaren, and a dive up the inside of Clearways. I took the tow on Jordan, closing in very quickly with the A.M tuned Ecoboost engine. I tried my luck around the outside at Paddock Hill bend, luck seeming not to be with me as Jordan drifted wide on exit, sending me into the gravel trap and into the tyre wall. I sighed as I unstrapped myself, sensing that I was losing my touch from my five years away from motorsport.

I climbed out of the car, making my way over to the covered area by the fence, my family standing and watching at paddock. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling up at them, getting a smile and wave in response. I climbed up the tyre wall and sat on the banking in front of the fence, my helmet next to me, maybe it was time to leave it to the next generation and I just managed the team. I looked over my shoulder at Hunter and Abby spitting images of Annabeth and I. Looking over at the blue and yellow car being pulled into the area where I sat, I assessed the damage seeing that there was just a few dents and a broken front bumper and light hanging out.

Maybe it was time for retirement maybe not, I guess we'll see.

**So this was the master story to the original Internet Dating story, as I said above I will be re-writing all the chapters, a few things being changed in the later ones, and I hope you enjoy the new version, if not you have this to read and look back on. thanks for reading.**

**Arcmelos.**


End file.
